Condition Zero
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: AU, OOC.Yuki is the masked man's son.The masked man also known as The Shadow king was in contact with Heidelberg all along and Yuuri is sent on a suicide mission Genre:Mystery, Adventure, Sci-fi and Supernatural 'All things are revealed in time'
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored and I was about to fall asleep and I was walking down to my bed when I tripped and fell down, hitting my head……**

…**..and after hitting my head….I had a revelation….a vision…..of this story which I am about to share**

**AU fiction**

Summary: Yuuri is like any other person, but a few sequence of events makes his life take a few unexpected turns,now at the age of 25, he finds out some secrets he wished he never knew, secrets in society, secrets that would shake the foundation of humanity down to its core

_"Some say that Wolfram von Bielefeld has become a beast_

_...Others...Say he has become...a GOD"_

**(No title yet, Taking suggestions)**

**Prologue**

It was a midsummer day, the sun shining above an open field obstacle course filled with new recruits in training for the big test next month, to become a full pledged Special Weapons and Tactics officer (or even at least a member)

Some recruits were doing weight lifting

Some of them were doing hand to hand combat practice

Some were shooting pistols down the firing range

Some were doing pull ups

Some were going through the obstacle course

But or main focus is the target range, where our story begins with 2 eager guys practicing their sniping skills

One of them had glasses on, and was sitting on a nearby bench holding his Steyr Scout Sniper rifle in his right hand and a box of 7.62mm rounds placed on his lap, he was smirking at the other guy who was down on the range in a prone position holding his Remington M24-A2 sniper rifle with a Leopold M3-LR scope and a supressor, his left hand on the trigger, he aims for the target down range

"Windage, Check"

"Range, Check"

"Removing the safety" a click can be heard which was the safety being removed, he breathes slowly, he aims down the scope, he sees the target and aims for the head

"Let me guess, 140 yards down the wire" the guy on the bench finally stands up and goes to the guy on the range holding his sniper rifle and the box of ammo in his left and right hand

The guy on the range takes a deep breath, then slowly squeezes the trigger

A suppressed bang could be heard

The target is hit on the head slightly to the left, the guy on the range takes his eye off the scope and looks down range, and he re-cocks the weapon

"145 yards"

"Ah, well whatever, I was pretty close anyway" he puts down the box of ammo and offers his hand to the guy prone on the ground

"humph, it was a lucky guess anyway" the guy takes the hand offered to him and stands up straight and puts the safety on his sniper rifle

"Yeah, yeah, that's why you're the marksman and the captain tells you who to shoot"

He silently whispered to himself "Humph, teachers pet"

The other guy quirked an eyebrow

"What was that?"

"Could you tell me something? You write with your right hand, you are right handed playing baseball when you were a kid, and you masturbate right handed" he nearly chocked at the last part

"Where is all this going?" the guy sighed

"I'm getting there, so anyway, could you tell me why you are left handed when shooting a gun?"

"Oh, well, maybe it's because…..uh……I used a gun the first time left handed, and ever since that, I think I've gotten used to it"

"Ah, not much of a reason, say tell me, why did you volunteer us to watch over these new recruits?"

"What? Don't you want to get acquainted to your soon to be teammates?"

"No it's not that, it's just…" he whispers "….I could have spent all day dating with some girl" he pouted

"Aw, not that again, I swear Murata, you're such a pervert"

"What's wrong with me wanting to have a girlfriend?"

"One, you will be too distracted to do your work properly, Two, you're going to spend all your cash pleasing her, and Three, and the most **obvious** reason why you can't have a relationship is You're a pervert and you'll bed her the minute you two are alone"

"Hey, that's not true I'm not going to bed her the minute I get the chance……maybe half an Hour or so…."

"Murata! Drop it!"

"Say, can I ask? Why don't you have a relationship?"

"The same reasons I told you"

Murata grinned

"So you're saying…..you're a pervert too!"

No response but the other guy blushed crimson red

"N-no! I am not a pervert! Besides, I don't like girls much, and I don't see the point of going on a date with them either when I don't have the time, I don't feel lonely; I am completely content with everyone around me"

Murata was speechless for a moment the a thought came to him and he grinned for a while then rolled his eyes

"Oh, sure Shibuya, you don't have time for girls" he picks up his sniper rifle and box of ammo and starts walking "Don't have time for girls when I could be in the showers, a room full of naked new recruits" he starts laughing maniacally and runs for dear life

Yuuri growls and clenches his fists

"Muuurraaattaaaaaa!" he runs after his friend Murata drops the ammo and his rifle, and Yuuri does the same as they were running around for a while

After catching up to him and rolling around in the field for a few times,they made peace and they quickly stood up and started dusting themselves off, picked up the box of ammo and their sniper rifles and headed to the weapons vault

"What happened to you guys?" the officer in charge of the weapons vault asked

"Nothing Fred, just a bit of hand-to-hand combat" Yuuri replied

Fred Grinned

"You mean….._wrestling?_"

"Just what do you mean……oh, no! not you too! Look, we didn't do anything Fred!"

"Oh, sure you didn't do anything….yet…..you two can't seriously do it out there and let the whole batch of new recruits see you two doing it out there now would we?"

Yuuri hands the sniper rifles and the ammo box

"Here, just mind your own business and we will mind ours" Yuuri then started walking as he grabbed hold of Murata's arm

Fred grinned evilly as he yelled back at them

"You two can do it in the showers if you like, I'll tell everyone that the showers are closed and you two can do it all night long!"

Yuuri popped a vein on his forehead

Murata chuckled nervously

"Ah, that Fred, always a kidder, we are going to the showers right?"

"No, were going straight home"

"Aw, come on shibuya, you can't be serious, we can't go home looking like this" he pointed out to how dirty and messy they were

Yuuri sighed in defeat

"All right, let's just make it quick"

They head over to the shower room, and found it to be filled with a bunch of their teammates, naked, wet, towels wrapped around their waist, their bodies glistening in the moist atmosphere of the shower room, all of whom start waving and start greeting upon seeing the two

"Hey Ken, Hey Shibuya!" One of them calls out waving his hand

"Yo! How's it hangin guys?" another Guy calls out

One of the guys approaches Yuuri and Ken from behind and pats them both in the back

"Hey there you two, So how do you find the new recruits?"

Yuuri and Murata turn around to face the guy

"Fine I guess, they're still far away from being proper S.W.A.T. team members, they're still new recruits anyway, and I think that some of them might drop out, we've seen it before, and I sure hope they don't, we're in a serious need for reinforcements, we only have a handful of members so-" he was cut off when Murata patted his back and started to speak

"Shibuya, we don't have to worry about anyone dropping out this year, besides, if they see you in action I'll bet that we would have more applicants this year, am I right Captain Yozak?"

Yozak grinned as a reply

"He's right kiddo, you're one of our most accomplished members" Yozak started rubbing his chin and looked up to the ceiling "Although you did learn from the best"

Murata and Yuuri started chuckling

"What?" Yozak asked turning his gaze to the two

"N-nothing" both of them replied

"Aw well, Say, catch me later you two, I'll buy you a beer"

"No thanks, you know I don't drink" Yuuri replied

"Yeah, me too"

Yozak quirked an eyebrow

"Aw, come on you guys, you're what? 25 years old?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with us drinking, besides, we don't want to end up like you when you're drunk, a babbling idiot who wears a dress in a stripclub! On a Friday night! Which happens to be Gay night! Singing Can't take my eyes off of you"

"Well, if you don't like drinking so much, why did you come along in the first place?"

"You said that we were going out to have some fun, and to be honest, it wasn't fun it was disgusting! Especially since we saw our captain dancing at the catwalk!"

Yozak laughed

Murata stiffened at the flashback that comes to his head, seeing their captain in a two piece, was certainly memorable, in a disgusting way

Murata pulled on Yuuris arm

"Come on you two, break it up, let's just take a shower then leave"

"Speaking of which, what happened to you two? You look like you had sumo wrestling in the dirt"

"let's talk about it later, I just want to take that shower now"

"all right, I'll just put it on hold until we get home, see ya you two" Yozak leaves the two

Yuuri and Murata breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he left, but then quirked an eyebrow at their other teammates just started staring at them

"What?" Yuuri asked

They were soon mobbed by a large group of their teammates

"Did you two really see the captain….?"

"He wears a two piece?

"Did you two say that you went to a bar at Gay night?"

Murata tries to do some crowd control or rather, trying to disperse a rioting team of police officers

"Now, now, One at a time" Their teammates start backing up

"Shibuya, would you like the honors?"

Yuuri sighed

"It was a Friday night, and we were out in the town, we were celebrating because we just passed S.W.A.T. and the captain merrily told us that we were going out to have some fun, but I didn't know that his definition of fun was dancing in a strip club" Yuuri shudders and Murata flinches at the memory

"All right, that's enough, it clear that they don't want to even try to recall that night so let's not push it" one of the guys called out, he had spiked hair, a goatee, black eyes and hair like the two, a muscular build, and had the most evil smirk known to man

"Ah, Yuki! You're a lifesaver" Yuuri called out

"All right people, break it up, break it up!"

The mobbing policemen awed and pouted, but they did what they were told

"Finally, let's just have that shower already" Murata sighed as he stated, he grabbed hold of Yuuri's arm and led him to their lockers, they took their muddy clothes off, took out a couple of towels from their locker and wrapped them around their waist, and placed the muddy clothes in a nearby laundry basket

They walked over to the showers and took off their towels and draped them in a nearby railing, they got in the showers in and took a quick rinse, once finished they took their towels and wrapped them around their waist, they head over to their lockers and took out some fresh underwear and uniforms, they quickly got dressed and were heading out when the overhead speaker started making calls

"Attention, we have a 2-11 in progress down at the bank at east and central avenue, we've got multiple hostiles armed with AK-47's and body armor, they've taken hostages and already killed 3 and they say they going to kill one every hour until their demands are met, all units please respond"

The two sighed upon hearing the situation

"Well, I guess it show time"

"Yeah, here we go again"

They both head down to the weapons vault"Okay, here you guys go, 2 Tactical body armor, 2 helmets, and tactical knee and elbow pads, your standard sidearm pistol"

"Thanks, Fred"

"Hey there kiddo, isn't this great? And I thought today was going to be a boring routine, hehe, guess I thought wrong, Fred, I need an Tactical body armor, radios and The M4 that I had you repair, is it finished?"

"Just in time, I added a laser sight for you too" Fred pulls out A newly repaired M4, with added laser sight, then takes out the other things he wanted

"Yozak, I thought you went home" He grabs the M4 from Fred and inspects it

"Changed the firing pin?"

"Yeah, I did the whole shebang" Yozak then turns and answers Yuuri's question

"I was going to, but then I overheard this and luckily I was still in the Garage"

"So Shibuya, you going to take your M24-A2?" asked Murata

"Nah, a bolt action sniper rifle is no good, I don't need accuracy, I am going to be In a building close to the scene, We got multiple targets, I was thinking more like Psg-1"

Fred smiled "Good choice" he goes to the back of the vault and looks for the rifle

"Murata, we're a little short on S.W.A.T. officers since most of them are on leave, and it will take them some time to get there, I need you to grab an assault rifle and go in with me"

Murata nodded while Yuuri was shocked

"W-what?! But he can't! Who's going to be my spotter! And besides, you guys don't need to go in yet, aren't there officers on scene negotiating-" he was cut off when Yozak spoke again

"Negotiations are going nowhere, do I need to remind you that they've already kills 3 hostages?, The negotiations will buys us some time so we can move into our positions, once in, we make our move on my signal, You watch our backs and cover us with your sniper rifle"

"But-!"

"No buts! Just do your job, you're one of our most experienced and best marksman, you can manage without Murata acting as your spotter"

A moment of silence before Yuuri sighed and finally relented; he turned to face Murata and gave him a hug

"Good luck out there" Yuuri said as Murata hugged him back

"_I hope nothing bad happens to you out there" he thought as he hugged Murata, which was the real reason he didn't want Murata to go_

"Hey, don't worry, just cover me with your sniper rifle and I'll be just fine, do your job and I'll do mine"

Fred came back holding a semi-automatic sniper rifle

"Sorry, but I couldn't find the Psg-1, here take this Dragunov instead" He hands it over it Shibuya

"It's alright"

"Fred I'm going to need a Famas/Clarion 5.56mm"

"You got it!" Fred goes to a nearby gun cabinet and gets out his keys, opens he gun cabinet and gets the gun and goes back to the counter and gives it to Murata, he then reaches down and gets body armor for Yozak

Murata gets the gun and Yozak get the body armor

"All right, let's mount up!" Shouted Yozak while carrying his gear, Yuuri and Murata did the same as they were walking to their truck

On the way to the scene they were putting on all their tactical gear and got briefed on the current situation via radio

At the scene….

There were 4 gunmen outside, wearing tactical clothes and ski masks, shooting recklessly into police cars on scene 2 of them with AK-47's and the other two have Steyr A.U.G. Bullpup Assault rifles, their bullets ricochets around the cars and hit nearby police officers and civilians, the police cars offered little or no protection as the bullets pierced through them hitting anything or anyone hiding behind them, a media helicopter spotted overhead by the gunmen came under fire, then had to leave due to smoke coming out of its rotors, people screaming, as they were hit, being hit, or trying to run away, mass panic settled in as people started to run for cover, the scene was chaotic, and full of stampeding civilians trying to get out of the line of fire, other civilians were running to the scene to get a better glimpse of the scene, as the police on scene were returning fire with pistols and shotguns, hitting the 4 armed assailants numerous times but it was ineffective because the 4 gunmen were wearing body armor and it only made the gunmen more angry and more aggressive

Meanwhile, inside the bank their accomplices were busy tying up and binding the rest of the hostages, keeping them in one corner should they decide to execute all the hostages, 3 of them were moving the 3 dead bodies which happened to be the bank's security guards into a nearby closet, among the hostages there are 3 elderly people, 5 children, 12 men, and 8 women, all of whom were confused, scared, and crying

All except one…

The one that was being interrogated by the gunmen's leader

"Where is he?" The leader asked taking a firm grip of the poor man's neck

"Where is who?"

"The boy"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Listen, and listen good, I know that you know who we are talking about, and that you are the guy who is always with him, the boy who has the information we need"

"Information on what?"

The leader smirked and pointed to one of his men to hand over his gun, which he did, and the leader smacked the guy he was interrogating in the head with the but of the gun a few times until he was bloody and collapsed on the ground, the leader handed the gun back to his men and, kneeled down grabbed hold of the guy's neck once more

"Either you do know what were talking about and know how valuable that information is or you have no clue to the information we need, either way, we need that boy, he has the information we need" He loosens his grip on the mans throat "Now tell me…." He tightens his grip "Where is he?" He asks in a deep, dark tone

"I do not know what you are talking about"

The leader was furious as he shoved the man down and stood up, gets a gun from one of his men and cocks it, then aims for the man's head

Back outside…

A media crew was filming outside

A cameraman starts to countdown

"Alright, you're on the air in 3…2…1"

"This is Kathy Gresham reporting live at the bank here between east and central avenue, where-" She was cut off

A couple of gunmen started shooting in the direction of the media crew and some stray bullets hit the media crew

The anchorwoman was shot in the back 3 times and the cameraman got shot in the knee, they both fall to the ground, the cameraman was wailing while the anchorwoman was prone on the ground, not moving, bleeding profoundly, some people who saw this quickly rushed in and dragged the two to safety

The S.W.A.T. truck has finally arrived, and Yozak was the first to step out, holding a bunch of radios in hand and begins handing them out to his team members

"All right, you all know the drill, Shibuya, go to that 5 story building over there, you will be a eyes and ears, watch the bank for any hostile activity, report to me when you see an opening and give us cover fire when needed" He hands Yuuri a radio and points to a brown, 5 story building, less than 200 meters away from the bank and the gunmen outside

"Yes sir, but…" Yuuri points to the 4 gunmen shooting violently everywhere "…I think we already know that there is hostile activity" he takes the radio

"Don't get smart with me, Just do your job and I'll do mine, now get in position and wait for my go"

"Yes sir" Yuuri starts running to his assigned position

"Okay, now Murata, stick to me like glue and watch my back"

"Yes, sir"

"All right! Let's let them know that were here, Move up"

Five S.W.A.T. units including Murata and Yozak, move in closer to the gunmen, then they take cover behind the already wrecked cars, Yozak then receives a radio message

"I'm in position"

"Good, now would you like to take the honors and take the first shot?" Yozak replies into his radio

"But sir, Our rules of engagement clearly states-"

"We are already engaged Sergeant, We are in the field, just take the shot, I'll take responsibility for your actions"

Silence

"Do you copy Sergeant?"

A momentary pause before a reply "Yes sir"

"_I don't believe this shit" he cocks his weapon_

Takes aim fires hitting one of the Gunmen in the chest, the bullet goes through the gunman's body armor, and lodges in his upper left ribcage, the gunman falls down and drops his gun, his companions outside see this and quickly stop firing and quickly drag him inside

Back inside…

The leader was about to pull the trigger

Just then, the 3 gunmen went back inside the bank, dragging their companion back inside, the leader turned his gaze upon them

"What is it?"

"They've called in their heavy artillery"

The leader frowned at the information, and growled

"We have no choice, let's open up negotiations to stall for time until we get the information we need out of this stubborn fool, you two, barricade the entrances"

"Yes boss"

"I'm on it!"

The leader turned back to the man lying on the floor and grinned evilly

"We're going to have some fun, you and I, eh Weller?" He then knocks him out with one blow to the head

Back outside…

"Shibuya, could you give us updates to what are they doing now?"

"They are barricading the doors, I can see that they are torturing one of the hostages, looks like he pissed them off somehow"

"Could you give us some info? Like how many are there? How many hostages are there?"

"I can't say for sure, some of them might be in the back, wait, one of them appears to be coming out; he's holding a white piece of cloth"

"I see him, you two, cover me" He moves in to confront the suspect

The suspect puts lowers his hand holding the cloth and starts to speak

"I'm here to reopen the negotiations"

"Good, good, now just one thing, could you tell me why were you guys shooting wildly everywhere?"

The suspect chuckled

"Why, to get your attention"

"My attenti-"

"And now that we do have your attention, I'm sure you will listen to each and every word I am about to say, very carefully, now let's talk about our demands"

"Straight to the point then"

"First, we need a medic to look at the guy you just shot, and second, we need some supplies like food and water"

"That's it?"

"For now"

"Alright, we'll get those things you wanted, now could you release some host-"

"hostages stay here"

"Then what do we gain if we do all of that?"

"We won't kill the hostages, simple as that, you have one hour"

"But-!"

"One hour" He walks back into the bank and the negotiator walks back to his side

"Get me a medic and some supplies, we've got one hour" He sighed and starts rubbing his temples

They got the medic and some supplies to last them for the night, They gave the supplies and the medic went into the bank and checked up on the wounded suspect, when he was finished he saw the bloody and bruised man which the leader has been trying to get some information out of in one corner, half-concious, he grabbed his medical kit, kneeled down beside him and started treating him

The leader saw this and asked "What are you doing?"

"I'm treating this man"

"There's no need to"

"This man is bleeding heavily, if he doesn't get medical attention he'll-"

"I said there is no need" The leader points a gun to the medics forehead

The medic looks back at the leader

"Go ahead and shoot me, but if you do, you'll give _them_ another reason to storm the buidling" as the medic said "them" he points to the S.W.A.T. units waiting outside to pick him up, who were getting anxious, and starts to remove the safety on their weapons and starts aiming with laser sights

"Now if you please, leave me to my work, in peace"

The leader growls, lowers his gun, points to some of his men to follow him, and walks away, once the medic was left all alone with his patient, he grins as he starts treating his patient once more, and starts talking to him when he sees that his patient is conscious enough to talk

"You look like you've been through hell, you must have something their leader wants badly, say...the key or the combinations to the deposit safe?"

"Something like that, I have something they want badly, but I am willing to lay down my life so that they don't their hands on it, My name is Conrart Weller, and you look a little too brave to be some ordinary medic" he shows the medic a I.D.

The medic chuckles "So, I've been found out, Name is Yuuri Shibuya, S.W.A.T." the medic takes the I.D. and takes a good look before his eyes went wide as he gasps

"German intelligence, **Militärischer Abschirmdienst** (_Military Counterintelligence Agency, MAD_) Department IV: Protection of secrets"

"I see, well, this makes things a lot easier" he goes back to his medical kit and takes something wrapped in a towel "I'm guessing you had training using a firearm didn't you Weller?"

He nods

"Alright, here's what I need you to do, I need you to move the hostages into the vault and contact us with this radio, if you encounter some problems, well, heres' your problem solver" he taps on the concealed gun in the towel, Weller nods as he takes the items and conceals them in his briefcase lying next to him

"Well, that's all I can do, see you on the other side" Shibuya takes the medical kit, stands up and walks toward the door, opens the door and goes through it asn is greeted by his fellow officers

"Is he reliable?" Yozak asks

"Don't worry captain, he's more than reliable, all we have to do is sit tight and wait"

"I hope you're right, this plan is risky, but it's all we got, alright let's move into position and wait for the signal by our man inside, Sgt. Shibuya, get your gear back on and go back to your sniping position"

"Yes sir" Yuuri runs toward the S.W.A.T. truck and gets his gear back on, then moves back to his sniping position

"Alright, everyone in position?" Yozak asks over the radio

"Sgt. Shibuya reporting in"

"Yuki here, i'm inside the ventilation system awaiting further orders, over"

"Alright, the rest of you, on me, we storm the front"

"Yes sir"

"Alright, everyone in position?" Yozak asks over the radio

"Sgt. Shibuya reporting in"

"Yuki here, i'm inside the ventilation system awaiting further orders, over"

"Alright, the rest of you, on me, we storm the front"

"Yes sir"

Back inside the bank...

The leader approaches Weller, and smirks at him

"Well now, looks like you're extremely lucky" The leader frowns at him "Now then, we have a little matter to discuss, I'll ask you one more time" The leader takes out a gun and points it to Weller's head "Where is he?"

Weller looks up and faces the leader, looking him straight in the eye, and then he gives out a resigned sigh

"All right, I'm ready to talk, but on one condition" Weller points to the other hostages "Move the other hostages to the safe, I don't want anyone else hearing what I am about to say and get involved in this"

The leader gives out an evil laugh

"Finally, now were getting somewhere, Alright you heard him, let's move these maggots to the safe" he points to some of his men as he gives out his order, the leader was too happy to comply as he didn't seem to notice anything amiss, his men started to look for the bank employee with the keys and combinations to the safe, one of them took a hostage and placed the barrel of his gun in the hostage's mouth

"Alright! Now listen up, whoever has the keys or the combinations to the safe, if you don't want this guy's brains spattered all over the floor, I suggest you stand up and open the safe, You have until the count of three" he cock his gun "One, Two…..Thre-" just as he was about the say three, a man in a brown formal suit stand up, shaking and stuttering

"Alright, j-just let him go" He goes to the safe and puts his right hand in his pocket and takes out 2 keys, he turns around "I need someone else to turn the other key" one of the gunmen approaches him and takes the key "Alright, insert that key into the left side keyhole and turn it on my signal" They both insert the keys on their respective keyholes "Alright now!" They both turn the keys at the same time, a momentary pause elapsed before the safe's door starts to open "Alright let's start moving them in here" The gunman starts shoving people into the safe, once all the hostages were moved into the safe, Weller stood up, holding his briefcase, his right hand on the lock of his suitcase, ready to open the briefcase and reach in for the gun, as he approached the one hostage nearest to the door, the leader was watching him and quirked an eyebrow

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked as he takes out his gun

"Sir, you forgot your briefcase" Weller says as he winks at the guy, who was confused at first, but as soon as he saw Weller wink at him, he just played along, as he reached out for the briefcase

"Ah, Yes, Thank you" He reaches for the briefcase

Weller takes his chance and jumps forward into the vault

Click!

He opens the briefcase and takes out the gun, drops the suitcase he turns, and then fires 2 shots in the direction of the leader before closing the vault door and locking it from the inside, the leader takes 1 shot to the chest and 1 in the right arm, he falls to the ground screaming in pain

"Agh! O-open the door!" he orders his men and his men try to open the door

"We can't! it's locked!" one of his men shouts out as he starts banging on the door

Inside the vault, the hostages were in shock of what just happened; Weller kneels down to the briefcase and reaches for the radio inside, he takes the radio

"Alright, the hostages are in the vault, move in whenever you want"

Back outside…

"Alright, there's our cue, Yuki, you know what to do"

"I'm on it" Yuki goes to an air vent just above the gunmen, he then takes out two flash bang grenades, removes the cover for the vent, he removes the safety pins, and drops the flash bangs, he then looks away and covers his ears, the flash bangs explode emitting a bright flash and giving off a few thousand decibels of noise, disorienting some of the gunmen but not all of them, his team members takes the sound of the flash bangs as the signal and storm the front door and Yuki then turns back and takes out his Mp5 and shoots at one of the gunmen, the gunman drops to the ground and Yuki comes out, one of the gunmen see him and starts shooting his AK-47 at Yuki's direction, Yuki gets hit a couple of times and takes cover behind a nearby desk, as the gunman that was shooting at him turned his attention to Yuki's teammates

"Freeze! Put your guns on the ground now!" Murata shouts out

The gunman cocks his gun, points and fires in Murata's direction; Murata returns fire as he moves for cover as does his teammates, the gunman is hit in the chest 5 times, his body armor doing no good as they were using high powered rifles and were only a few meters away, the bullets going through his body armor and killing him almost instantly

Unfortunately, the gunman bought enough time for his other companions to shake off the effects of the flash bang, and what happened next can only be described as the firefight from hell, the S.W.A.T. team falls back behind the cars, Murata and Yozak dragging some of their wounded along with them, and the gunmen were in pursuit and they were drawn outside into the parking lot

Drawn into the sights of their best marksman, Sgt. Yuuri Shibuya

Yozak takes his radio out

"Yuuri, we screwed up, A little help here?"

"Sigh….and that's why you have me" Yuuri rolled his eyes as he cocks his Dragunov and takes aim "…real nice" he picks a target then fires

Bang!

One of the gunmen is shot in the left eye and falls dead on the spot

More shots fired and more gunmen fall to the ground, Yuuri runs out of ammo and has to reload, the remaining gunmen take their wounded comrades and take them inside

"_I guess I should have take the M24, the recoil on this thing sucks!"_

Yuuri smirks at the sight of a job well done but then frowns when he gets a feeling that something is amiss...

He takes a closer look with his spotter binoculars; he takes out his radio and asks on the air

"Guys, where's Yuki?" Yuuri asks over the radio

All the S.W.A.T. officers look at each other for a while before their eyes go wide

"He's still inside the bank" Murata said as he was the one left to tell Shibuya the news

Yuuri's eyes went wide as he then starts shouting on the radio

"Yuki? Yuki! Can you hear me? Don't mess around with me man! Please respond!"

Meanwhile, inside the vault, Weller still had the radio and was hearing each and every word; he then makes a resolve and starts talking on the radio

"_Time to see how he reacts to this"_

"I'll go out and take a look if your friend is alright" Yuuri gasps as he hears this

"No, you can't go outside; you've done your part already"

"You people risked your lives for us; let me at least repay you"

"Listen to me, if you open the door and go out there and give them the hostages back, you'll be giving us more problems than helping us fix them, and besides, you are too important, you have information their leader wants, just stay put and let us do our job"

Weller bit his lip, and thought for a moment, he then agreed with Yuuri

A few seconds later they hear gunfire from inside the bank, and a few more seconds they hear radio transmissions from Yuki's radio

"He….guys, I'm alright, I just got shot in the leg, I don't think I can be able to move" More gunshots were heard before he continued "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm currently dodging bullets and hiding behind a desk at the moment, if you can, please hurry"

"Alright! I'm going in!" Yuuri takes his Dragunov and head back to the S.W.A.T. truck, once he reaches the truck he places his Dragunov in the Gun cabinet inside and takes out a M4A1 Carbine and 2 magazines, he then runs to his fellow officers position where he is greeted by Yozak

"Hey there kiddo, would you mind filling me in one the details of our friend inside?"

"I'll fill you in on that later; you can also fill me in on why the hell did you come up with something so reckless, right now I'm going in"

"Wait a minute kid, you're not going in there…" Yozak grabs old of Yuuri's arm

"But-!"

"You will obey the order of your commanding officer"

Yuuri frowns and Yozak smirks "Unless you take us with you" he points to Murata, they both smile

"Thanks guys"

"Now then, let's move out! The rest of you wounded go back to the truck" Yuuri, Murata, and Yozak move up, while the rest who were wounded did as they were told and went back to the truck

"Okay, now let's try this one more time" Yozak takes out a flashbang and pulls the pin, h keeps it in his hand until the last second and then throws it, then all 3 of them look away as the flash bang detonated

"Go, go, go!" Yozak shouts out as he shoots in burst fire, taking out 2 gunmen

Yozak and Murata begin laying down covering fire as Yuuri ran up to a shot out desk where he thought Yuki was, once he reached the desk Yozak and Murata were already finished mopping up the remaining gunmen, Yuuri takes a look under the desk and finds Yuki's Mp5, but no Yuki

"Hey! Over here!"

Murata, Yozak, and Yuuri turn their attention to the origin of the voice and see the leader, in front of the vault, blood dripping from his gunshot wounds and blood dripping from his mouth down to his chin, and finally, down to the ground, holding Yuki with one arm and using him as a human shield, while holding a gun to Yuki's head

"Put your guns down or I'll shoot!"

Yozak and Murata stared for a moment before putting their guns down on the ground

"You too, put your gun down"

"_Crap, think fast!...I got it!"_ Yuuri puts one hand behind his back, his raise his other hand that had the M4 in hand

"Alright, don't shoot him" he lowers his gun to the ground and then moves forward, his hand behind his back was searching for something, and when he found it he grinned

"You okay back there my friend?"

"Fine" Yuki answers

"Remember what you said about wanting to repay us?"

"W-what?" Yuki was confused

"Well, here's your chance, I need your help right now!"

"What are you two-" just then, the door to the vault opens, revealing Weller having a gun in hand, he then cocks the gun and points it at the leader

"Make your move" Weller dares him

The leader stiffens

"release him" Weller demands, which the leader did

Yuuri runs toward Yuki with welcoming arms

"Hey man, you alright?" Yuuri asks

"Nothing a little stay in the hospital for a few days can't fix, I needed some time off anyway"

"Well you've earned it, Yuki" Yuuri hugs Yuki who hugs him back

Weller smiles at the sight of the two, it reminded him of….he then snapped back to the present and frowned

"Now, put your gun down"

The leader grins evilly

"_Dort mögen Wille andere mich, das Wissen, daß dieser Junge hat, wenn weit zu groß, im Geheimnis, andere gehalten zu werden, die folgen, kennzeichnen meine Wörter"_

Translation:

_There will others like me, the knowledge that that boy has if far too great to be kept in secret, others who will succeed, mark my words_

"_Das Wissen, das er hält, kann nie in die Hände der Menschheit überschreiten, wir ist nicht angemessen zu der Information, die er hält, wir kann die Opfer nie bilden, das gebildet werden muß"_

Translation:

"_The knowledge he holds can never pass into the hands of mankind, we are not worthy for the information that he holds,we can never make the sacrifices that has to be made"_

The leader turns and faces Weller

"Oh really?" he takes his gun and shoots himself in the head, Weller and those who witnessed this were stunned as the leader falls down to the ground, blood and brain matter oozing out of his skull, dead, his eyes still fixated on Weller

Yozak was the first to regain some sense

"Alright, let's get these people back to the station for questioning" Yuuri is shocked at this

"But sir, they're tired and scared, they've been through enough, can't we just let them go hom-?"

"I'll also need to debrief you on the information you promised me, you there, give us the gun, and come with us"

Weller gives them the gun and goes back to pick up his suitcase, Yozak nods

"Alright, follow me" Yozak starts walking and Weller follows him, he then takes out a cell phone and calls someone, it rings a few times and then he stops walking as soon as someone picks up

"Hello? Is that you Weller?"

"Yes, it's me; I'm just calling in to check on you, so…how are you doing?"

On the other side of the line, in a undisclosed location, a blond was sitting down, enjoying a glass of red wine

"Fine, I'm in the safe house" he takes a sip of the red wine and puts it down "Why? Has anything happened?"

"Unfortunately yes, there are some men who found me and tried to make me tell them of your location"

The blond stood up, he was now on full attention to the conversation

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"No, no I'm fine, I just got my life saved by a S.W.A.T. officer, and….you're not going to believe this….but his name….is _Yuuri Shibuya_

Silence for a moment as the words sunk in to the blonde's head, he grinned evilly

"Oh really, what a surprise, Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Could you arrange for us to at least meet?"

Conrart grinned

"Oh, don't worry; I'll do more than that Wolfram"

"Thanks" He hung up, Conrart starts dialing a number then makes a call

"Hello? Can I speak to the person in charge? This is Conrart Weller, I have a few favors to call in"

Conrart put the cell phone back in his pocket

"Hey you! What's taking you so long?" Yozak asks

"Nothing, please, lead the way"

"Murata, come here, help me carry Yuki"

"Sure thing Shibuya"

"Aw, guys, you don't have to-"

"Rest now, you've been through a lot lately, let us handle everything from here on in"

"Sigh…Alright, if you say so" Yuki closes his eyes as he was being carried by the two, and dozed off

It was night time, and Yuki and all the other's who were injured were safely in the hospital, recovering, Meanwhile, down at the police station, the interrogations were finished, so what was left was Yuuri's debriefing

Yuuri waited outside the office of the captain, and as the last of the hostages were finished with the interrogation and went out; he went in as he was accompanied by Murata for debriefing, inside the office was Yozak sitting down on the chair, Conrart was also there leaning against a wall, covered in bandages

"I thought you were in the hospital"

"As you can see, I was, but my injuries are not fatal, so they let me out in just short time"

"Don't mind him, now, let's get straight down to business" Yozak interferes

Yuuri clears his throat as he was about to speak, but he was cut off

"Yuuri, I want you to turn over your badge and your standard issue sidearm, you're off the force…"

"What?!" Yuuri paused as he thought for any reason why he was being let go

"If this was about me and that time when you ordered me to take the first shot and I hesitated I-"

"Whoa kid, settle down, let me finish, you're not being let go" Yuuri felt relieved as he heard this

"Then why did you ask for my badge and gun?"

"You didn't tell him?" Weller asked

"Well, with all due respect, I was busy interrogating so many people for the past few hours"

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"Tell me what?"

Concrart sighed

"Alright, I'll tell him just leave him to me for a couple of minutes"

"Alright" Yozak nodded as he then pointed to Murata to follow him, they both went through the door and closed it

Conrart moved towards Yuuri holding Yuuri's profile in hand

"Sgt. Yuuri Shibuya, born the 2nd son of Mr. Shouma Shibuya and Mrs. Miko Shibuya, Brother of Shouri Shibuya, at the age of 10, he suffered a great trauma when While in an airport, waiting for some family friends, a group of well armed terrorists attacked the airport, the reported casualties were that almost everyone died, only a few survivors, namely you, the boy who was found shielded by his family members, the person who found you was at the time Sgt. Gurrier Yozak, when then became you adoptive father, and through the help of your friends you were able to live a fairly normal life, Yozak offered you a chance to take up any course, any job you wanted, he would support you in any way he could, and you chose to join S.W.A.T…..why may I ask?"

"Hmph, reading my profile, what are you trying to do? You want to marry me?"

"No, and you didn't answer my question"

"Huh?"

"Why did you join S.W.A.T.?"

Yuuri looked down, he was playing with his fingers, and his breathing became wheezy, his eyes started to water, but with a deep breath he answered

"Because…..I wanted to make a difference, I want to help ensure that no one else experiences the pain that I went through"

Weller moves next to Shibuya

"Remember when I told you I was willing to lay down my life for something?" Yuuri rubbed his eyes

"Yes?"

"Well, that something, Is a something few people know about, it is not a something, it is rather, a someone" Weller takes out some pictures, Yuuri then takes some and looks at them

"Who is this?"

"This is Wolfram von Bielefeld, long story short, you're being assigned to be his bodyguard"

"What?"

"He is in Germany, that's why you are being asked for your Badge and gun, you can't take them with you"

"Why?"

"I cannot risk giving out your identity, don't worry, you will be given, some papers, a passport, claiming that you are another person, and new weapons once we reach Germany, Now the next few things I'm about to tell you are classified, I will tell you a story and then I will give you a choice whether to choose to accept this mission or not"

* * *

A few moments later…

Yuuri's eyes were full of shock and fear

"Now, do you understand? This is an opportunity for you to make a difference, your decision now will tell the fate of a countless number lives, do you accept?"

Silence

"Yuuri?"

"Just….tell me when are we leaving for Germany"

Conrart smiles

* * *

**End of prologue**

**Need feedback please, This is then end of the prologue and I really need feedback!**

**This fiction is marked by me as a NO-FLAME ZONE, meaning please don't flame me!**

**Just give me POSITIVE FEEDBACK, since this is the longest I have ever written so far! I edited this and reuploaded it since I thought it was…well…messy, so I kind of put the chapters together**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I just want to make it clear with you guys that:**

**I didn't specify that this is a Yuuram fic! **

**I ****DID**** specify though that there will be minor pairings, I will specify though that this fic will have ****YuuriXAnyone ****and I do mean Anyone!**

**This fic ****MIGHT**** turn into a Horror fic (Although I did swear never to make horror again, this is just one of the things that just HAS TO be written)**

**I will give out partial hints to what Happened during Yuuri's childhood and what Conrad told Yuuri in this chapter and in upcoming chapters**

**I only have the plot Written, and since that is the case, this fic will be considered as my first Work In progress**

**Well, that's all I have to say, Here is Chapter One, I really need some feedback or I wont update, and as I said in the last Chapter don't flame!**

**And…I still NEED A TITLE! Someone please Suggest!**

**Chapter 1: Flight to the Beast's Den**

Both Yuuri and Conrart are on a private jet bound for Frankfurt Airport, Germany, The largest airport in Germany, The jet was currently cruising through the skies above, The jet was like that for a international celebrity, Conrart was sitting down on a lounge chair, pouring wine onto his wine glass, taking a sip then downing the whole glass, He then put the bottle of wine and the wine glass back into a nearby small cabinet as he turned his gaze upon Yuuri, who was…..sleeping soundly on a couch, obviously tired from the long drive it took for them to arrive at the airport

Conrart chuckled then plastered a gentle smile on his face, as he stood up and approached the sleeping figure, he then placed a blanket over Yuuri as he went and leaned down, and whispered in Yuuri's ear

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He pulls back and speaks in a normal voice "Yuuri, I knew your family well, and I wished that what happened in the airport when you were a kid didn't happen, so that we could have met earlier" he pause as he took in a deep breath before he continued "Yes, Yuuri, I was the one you and your family was supposed to meet, and…I was going to pick you up, and take you…." He paused as he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again and continuing "….to meet Wolfram"

He rests the back of his hand against Yuuri's cheek, and smiled softly when Yuuri stirred at this sensation and started cuddling Conrart's hand

"But…if none of that ever happened, then you wouldn't become the man you are now, Yuuri, and oh, what a man you've become" Conrart chuckled softly, as he was thinking….a lot of things about Yuuri, and the man he has become, a man with a lot of dignity and pride, a man of truth, justice, and honor, someone who wants to make a difference in the world, and probably would, now that he is given the chance to do so, he grinned and then leaned forward as his eyelids started to close shut, he leaned all the way in and….kissed Yuuri on the forehead, he leaned back and grinned "We have been waiting 15 years to finally meet you Yuuri, Wolfram will be so happy to see you, I'm betting Wolfram won't let you go anywhere without him" he chuckled " as if you could anyway, I assigned you to be his bodyguard" Conrart yawned, he picked up a magazine and went back to his lounge chair, he sits down and starts reading the magazine, watching Yuuri sleep out of the corner of his eye, he sighed as he wondered

"I wonder what you're dreaming about Yuuri?"

Inside Yuuri's mind, Yuuri was dreaming about his past

Inside a car, on route to the airport Yuuri just came from a baseball game, and today was his tenth birthday, his team just won and he was expecting that they were going to go somewhere to celebrate both his birthday and the game that his team just won

"Hey, where are we going?" asked a 10 year old Yuuri, wearing a blue baseball uniform, sitting at the back of the car, next to his brother Shori

"To the airport, we're going to meet some old friends of our parents" His brother replied

"Huh?" he asked confused, he wasn't expecting this

"That's right, were going to meet an old friend of ours" said Shouma Shibuya

His mother was sitting at the front passenger seat, and she squealed in delight

"Oh, how wonderful it is to meet him again! It's been a long time!" She turned and faced Yuuri

"And you know what?" she asked, her eyes were beaming

"What?"

"He's foreigner! And he came all the way here…." Yuuri sighed as his mother continued "…to meet you"

"What did you say?" Yuuri asked as he quirked an eyebrow, a bit shocked, his father clears his throat and starts explaining

"Well, you see, Yuuri, 3 weeks after you were born, we called him up and told him about your birth, and when he heard about you, he wanted to see our new addition to our family, but since he is a busy man, he wasn't able to visit us at the time, but we managed to agree to meet once you turned 10 years old and now- "

"Why did you have to wait until I was 10?"

"Well, he is a busy man, and believe me when I say really, really busy man" Shouma sighed

"What kind of job does he have?" Yuuri asked as Shouma shook his head

"Honestly, I don't know, some kind of important business I think, I never bothered to ask him about it, I'll ask him when we meet him at the airport" Miko then interjected on the subject

"You know, that's not the only reason we waited till you were 10, there's another reason"

"And what's that?" Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"We waited till we thought you were old enough to travel with us, he's taking us back to his country for a tour, isn't this a nice birthday gift?" Miko's eyes beamed once more "Oh! And you'll also get to meet his brother! I'm betting you two will like each other!"

Yuuri jumped up his seat

"What? Were going abroad?! Don't we have to pack first or something?"

"Ah, don't worry Yuuri, everything has been taken care of by our friend, just enjoy our stay in a foreign country" Answered Shouma

The car stopped

"Well, were here, alright let go and meet our friend" Shouma said as he opens the driver side door and steps out, Miko opens the passenger door and steps out, Shori opens the right side door and steps out, Yuuri was about to step out of the car when he hear someone call his name

"Yuuri"

"Huh?" Yuuri looked around, he was no longer in the airport, he is no longer a kid, and what's more is he is no longer in his baseball uniform, he was inside the captain's office, sitting down, facing Conrart, who was walking towards Yuuri

"I cannot risk giving out your identity, don't worry, you will be given, some papers, a passport, claiming that you are another person, and new weapons once we reach Germany, Now the next few things I'm about to tell you are classified, I will tell you a story and then I will give you a choice whether to choose to accept this mission or not"

Conrart stands in front of Yuuri, just a few inches away, he breathes deeply before saying

"A picture is worth a thousand words am I right? If that's the case, let me not tell you a story but…..let me show you" He places his hands on either side of Yuuri's head, he takes a deep breath then his hands start to glow, they glow a bright yellowish glow, similar to that of a light bulb, Yuuri feels warmth coming from those hands, and the somehow…..make him feel safe, relaxed, and at ease, his eyelids start to become heavy, he can feel his mind slowly slipping away into this wonderful feeling, and before long, he has completely fallen asleep, inside his mind, he sees a single dot of light which then becomes bigger and bigger and brighter and brighter, until he is consumed in this light

And right after being consumed by this light…..he sees images, pictures in his head, random pictures, pictures of some sort of installation, people being burned alive, being experimented on, he sees that there was a row of them who were being branded with a mark, he squints his eyes to get a better view and he sees that the mark was…..

A swastika

And as soon as he sees the swastika, all the pictures he saw started coming together, forming a very large jigsaw puzzle in his head until he realized the story behind those images, and when he realized what story were those images forming, he screamed at the horror he soon realized

In the real world, Conrart saw Yuuri thrashing around, screaming, he rushed over to wake Yuuri up

"Yuuri! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up Yuuri!" he starts shaking Yuuri, trying to wake him up" he slaps Yuuri a few times and Yuuri wakes up, Yuuri was panting hard, his breath was wheezy, tears flowed down his cheeks as the memory of his dream was still fresh in his mind, Conrart noticed the condition Yuuri was in and quickly hugged him tightly

"What was tha-"

"Shhh, it's alright Yuuri, it was just a bad dream" Yuuri gave out a sigh of relief as his breathing normalized, he then started to wipe off his tears, he clears his throat and asks

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, weve arrived, take a look outside the window" Conrart points to one of the windows and Yuuri goes to it and lifts the blinds, he sees the airport and smiles at the sight, it was beautiful to him because it confirmed that what happened a few moments ago was just a dream, He frowns for a moment thinking how could a grown man like himself cry because of a dream? Conrart walks over to him and pats him on the back

"Welcome to Germany, Now then, what would you like to do first?" Conrart asked, Yuuri turns and faces him with a smile on his face, Yuuri thinks of what he wants to do and then responds

"I need to make a call back home, if that's alright with you?"

**End of the Chapter**

**Rated M not because of Lemon (I doubt there will be), Rated M for future Chapter violence**

**And I still need a title! Please give me suggestions!**

**Upcoming Chapter preview:**

**Yuuri makes a call to someone "special" back at home**

**Who is this person?**

**How special is he/She?**

**Please read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said that I didn't specify this fiction as Yuuram, That doesn't mean that this fiction isn't Yuuram (It could be)**

**I ****Did**** Specify This Fiction is YuuriXAnyone and that Includes YuuriXWolfram!**

**I will update whenever I feel like it, and maybe I'll update sooner if I'm encouraged be enough curious people giving me reviews, NO Flames!**

**Chapter 2: Calling a friend**

Yuuri and Conrart were both outside the airport now, it was snowing outside and they were both wearing winter jackets, Yuuri wore a black overcoat while Conrart wore a light brown one, Conrart was carrying a briefcase and a bag full of souvenirs from his visit from japan that he promised to bring to his brother, Yuuri on the other hand was virtually carrying nothing, all he had was a knapsack with a few belongings Conrart led Yuuri to some nearby pay phones, he gave Yuuri some coins to use for the pay phones

"You stay here and make your call; I'll go and look for our ride" Yuuri nodded and with that Conrart waved and left to get a cab, Yuuri turned to the pay phone and picked up the handset with his left hand and inserted all coins his right hand, he then reached into his inner pocket of his coat and took out a piece of paper containing a telephone number and the name of the address he his calling, he dials the numbers in and the phone starts ringing, it rings 3 times before someone picks it up and answers

"Hello? What can I do for you?"

"Hello? Is this Clemens Memorial Hospital?"

"Why yes, whom may I ask is this?"

Yuuri clears his throat "This is Yuuri Shibuya; I'm calling to check up on a friend of mine currently admitted to your hospital, could you patch me through?"

"Why yes, could you please provide me with the patient's name, the floor he/she is in and room number?

Yuuri glances at the piece of paper he is holding and recites the name of his friend and his room number

"Yuki Imahara, 3rd floor, room 308"

"Please wait a moment while a check our log book, I'll put you on hold for a moment"

"Okay" Yuuri replies, and in a few moments he hears background music which sounded like little drummer boy playing, he taps one of his shoes for a while

On the other side of the line the nurse on duty is currently checking the log book and then finds the name and then goes back to the phone

Yuuri finally hears the music stop and then hears the nurse's voice

"Oh, yes, Yuki Imahara, he is currently being watched over by a mister Ken Murata, I'll put you on in a second, please wait" Yuuri is put on hold once again, he waits for a few seconds before hearing the phone ring twice before someone picks it up

"Hello? is that you, Yuuri?"

Yuuri sighed "Yeah it's me, What's up Ken?"

"What took you so long? I thought you'd never call"

"One, the flight was long and two, getting through customs is not as easy as you think, anyway, how's Yuki?"

Murata looked back to the bed and he saw Yuki awake, his face had a bandage on his right cheek, he was eating a bowl of noodles like a pig as he down the whole bowl in one go and went for another bowl placed at his side, Murata sweat dropped at this

"He's recovering quite alright, he's awake right now, and if you ask me I think he's enjoying his stay here" Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"He's eating like a pig"

Yuuri sighed and then chuckled "Doesn't he always?"

"Yeah but-" he looks at Yuki once again "He's eating more like a pig than before" Ken whispered into the phone

"Aw, come on, it's kind of cute if you ask me"

"Yeah, yeah, and that's one of the reasons you love him"

Yuuri gasped as his face flushed and his cheeks burned and Murata smirked as he heard his friend's reaction and he was imagining Yuuri having a flushed face right about now which he did, Yuuri was about to speak when Murata started again

"You want to talk to him?"

Yuuri didn't respond as his brain suddenly felt like a laggy computer, having difficulty processing the information he has just received, and his face was burning red

On the other side of the line Murata grinned, he knew how close Yuuri and Yuki were and the rumors that spread because of this, he was using this to entertain himself at the cost of his friend

Yuuri had two options; he would either hang up and leave to save himself from further embarrassment, and miss his chance to speak with Yuki or he could swallow his pride and just go ahead and say yes and get to talk with Yuki

The 10 year old Yuuri would have chosen the first option, but Yuuri was now 25, he had a certain level of maturity and was not about to let his pride get in the way of him being able to speak to Yuki who was someone….dear to him

Yuuri took a deep breath and replied "Yes" and then…

Silence

"Hello?" Yuuri asks over the phone

"Hey man, what's up?" it was said by a voice that was not Murata's

"Yuki?"

"Yeah, it's me"

"How are you doing?"

"Just fine"

"Murata says you're eating like a pig and by I mean pig, I mean more than your usual pig eating style"

Yuki chuckled

"I just can't help myself, the noodles here are great! But they're not even close to your cooking"

"Alright so, when are you leaving?"

"The doctor says that I could leave in a couple of months"

"That's good to hear, well then, I'll be off"

"Wait"

"What?"

"I want to say thank you"

"For what?"

"Calling up to check on me"

Yuuri blushed

"Oh, it's nothing"

"Well, um, thank you and Yuuri?"

"What?"

"I love you"

Yuuri paused for a moment to think of a reply

"I love you too" and with that Murata started singing "Yuuri and Yuki sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I-" he was cut off when Yuki slammed a bowl of noodles in his face

Yuuri put the handset back and heard a few coins drop and took it and placed it in his pocket, he was giggling as he said "Thank you for shutting him up Yuki"

And just in time Conrart came back to pick him up, he was holding a black piece of cloth

"Alright, our ride is here"

"Uh, What's up with the blindfold?"

"Standard procedure, Wolfram is located in a undisclosed location and I prefer it to be undisclosed to everyone else except Wolfram and me, now if you would please put the blindfold on and follow me"

Yuuri sighed

"Alright" he takes the blindfold and blindfolds himself

Conrart reaches out with his hand "Now take my hand" Yuuri takes his hand and Conrart leads him into a gay van, he opens the door and let's Yuuri step inside, he then closes the door and goes to the passenger side of the van and opens it, he steps inside the van and closes the door, they take off to a unknown destination where a certain blond was waiting

On route to their destination, both Conrart and Yuuri were lost in their thoughts as they were thinking about what happened in the captain's office and the information that was shared between the two

**Yuuri's POV**

_Conrart placed his hands on either sides of my head, he takes a deep breath, then his hands start t glow and it felt warm, it made me feel relaxed and safe, my eyelids become heavy, they close as I start to feel light headed_

_I see nothing; I only see darkness surrounding me, I felt as if I have died, I was in a complete standstill then, out of nowhere, a light appears, a small flicker of light, the light grew bigger and it became brighter, I had a strange feeling that the light was somehow calling to me, to go in and see the mysteries that it holds, I just stood rooted to my spot and the light grew bigger and brighter, the light was coming towards me, fear overcame my curiosity and I started backing away, I backed up as far as I could until I felt I backed up against something, I looked back and saw nothing but darkness, I turn once again to the light, my eyes went wide as I saw a figure of some sort made of light was reaching out towards me, the figure became clear to my eyes and I saw that it was a hand, the sight of it made me feel calm and relaxed then I started to hear a voice coming from the light calling out to me_

"_Come Yuuri, It's alright, do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, now take my hand"_

_I stared at the welcoming hand as I hesitated for a moment then I slowly and cautiously reach out with my right hand, with my index finger, I reached out and touched his index finger, the sight reminded me of a picture of a portrait I saw when I was in high school, it felt like it was some "God giving knowledge to man" moment and then a spark of bright light emitted from the point where our index fingers made contact and pretty soon I was engulfed in this light, I start to panic but stopped when I heard the voice again_

"_Now Yuuri, I want you to open your mind_

"_Open your mind"_

"_Open your mind……" I feel light headed for a moment and closed my eyes, I open them once again and I saw that I was no longer surrounded by the light; I was in some sort of room surrounded by people wearing German uniforms, all of whom were wearing armband with the swastika on it, and there was a rectangular table and everyone was seated in front of it, and I saw a figure sitting at one edge of the table, I couldn't make out who that figure was, I squint my eyes to try and see who that person was but all I could clearly make out was his unique moustache, cut I a way so that it doesn't extend sideways beyond his nostrils, he stands up and the light illuminates his face and I could now clearly see his face, and gasped as realized it was the person that I studied during my history class when I was in high school, it was the person who was the leader of Nazi Germany, it was the person who was well known as the murderer of millions of Jews in the Holocaust, the Fuehrer…. _

_Adolf Hitler_

"_With Europe crumbling beneath our feet now, now is the time to ensure the continuity of the fatherland's reign over all, now is the time for the rise of a new race, a master race, to stand high and rule!_

_A race that surpasses any other race, a super race that shall take the Nazi banner and the third Reich through the new millennia and beyond!_

_Long live the third Reich, long live Deutschland!_

_Everyone stands up and gives a German salute and shouts "Sieg Heil!"_

_I stay rooted to my spot, I can't believe I'm seeing Hitler with my own two eyes! I then feel someone tap my shoulder, I turn and see Conrart and ask him_

"_Is this real?"_

"_Yes and no" he answers and I become confused_

"_Yes, because all of this really happened and no because-"he steps forward and tries to touch one of them, but his hand just goes through the person "they do not know we are here, they are just memories, my memories of the past" he turns back to me and reaches out with his hand "Now, come with me, there are a lot more things you need to see" I reach out with my hand and once I grasp his hand, we are instantly teleported to another place, they were teleported to a laboratory facility, outside the facility there was a stockpile of corpses, some of them dismembered, some of them were severely disfigured and no longer resembled humans, some of them had skin and flesh that were melting off, some of them were pale and very skinny, I was having diffuclty stomaching this even though I was not really seeing all of this, Conrart tapped my shoulder and I looked back to Conrart "There is more inside, come" he takes my hand and drags me inside, where there were some scientist with swastika armbands currently conducting experiments….on people, some of whom were being dissected alive screaming in agony as they were being dissected alive, there was one unfortunate soul strapped to a table, one of the scientists was holding a syringe, and another started to talk into a recorder_

"_Subject is male, 16 years old, German Anti-Nazi sympathizer sentenced to underground enigma facility no. 12-G-3" The Scientist talking into the recorder gives a nod to the one holding the syringe who nods back at him and goes to the boy strapped to the table and give him an injection, the boy cries out but the scientist merely places his hand on the boy's mouth and shushes him, the scientist on the recorder narrates what happens next_

"_Subject has been injected with the serum" he observes what happens next "subject has started to show symptoms, veins starting from the point of injection start to become more visible and they are showing a light yellowish color, subject starts to have uncontrolled muscle spasms" he waits for a couple of minute before resuming "subject has stopped showing symptoms" he nods to the other scientist who then goes to a nearby drawer and takes out a scalpel and makes a deep, long cut on the boy's arm, from the joint down to the wrist, blood starts oozing out of the large wound for a moment before stopping and the wound heals and closes up almost instantly without leaving any trace of a scar, the scientist on the recorder starts talking again "the subject has passed the regeneration test, now on to the strength test" he signals the other scientist who then places a strap which is attached to some weights to the boy's arm, he then adds more weights until it reaches 800 lbs. the boy doesn't even flinch "the subject has passed the strength test, now on to the special abilities test, we will begin by moving the subject to the special abilities chamber" they move the boy to a room that is made with 5 inch thick steel door, and walls made of 3 feet reinforced concrete, the scene changes and what I see next is the 5 inch thick steel door bursting open, the boy goes on a killing spree as he kills any and all scientist he could find wearing a swastika, one of the scientists goes to a room and takes off his swastika and lab coat and puts on civilian clothes, he locks the door and cowers under a desk and fortunately for him, the boy didn't come in_

_In another part of the facility where another test subject was being held, a man was currently locked in a cell and he sees his opportunity to escape as the chaos caused by the boy triggered alarms and people were running around, panicking, all the guards that were guarding him have left to see what was going on, he sees through the small window of his cell the keys to his cell dangling nearby, he puts his arm through the window and reaches for the keys, but it was too far away, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, he focuses his mind on the keys, and they start to float all the way into the keyhole, they turn and unlock the cell, the cell door opens and he steps out of his cell, he then goes to a nearby barracks and gets a German officer uniform and puts on some gloves, he then rushes over to the scene, he reaches the outside of the facility and what he sees is a line of dead German guards, scientists and soldiers_

_Scene Skip! (A/N; I decided I don't want to make this fiction a horror fiction so I will skip a few….graphical parts of my story and let the readers imagination fill up the gaps)_

"_Stop!" He yells out, the boy recognizes the mans voice and stops what he was doing, he lifts his gaze up to the man in the German uniform_

"_Is that you? Conrart?" the man smiles and hugs the boy_

"_Yes, it's me Wolfram" he looks around "what happened to you?"_

"_I don't know, I freaked out and-" he stopped as he suddenly felt weak and collapsed in Conrart's arms_

"_Wolfram?" he shakes wolfram once "Wolfram!" he checks for a pulse and breaths a sigh of relief when he finds a pulse, he then removes his gloves and places them on either side of Wolfram's head, light starts to emit from his hands as he reads Wolfram's thoughts and gasps, he sees how he kills the scientists and guards, he quickly puts his gloves back on and carries Wolfram to the barracks and gets some clothes, he then carries Wolfram into the back of a nearby truck and places the clothes in the back along with Wolfram, he the goes to the driver's side and opens the door, he steps in and drives away from the facility_

_In the nearby bushes, the one scientist who escaped death was hiding and was currently watching over the two_

"_Ah, I've done it! I've created a master race, a race that all men shall bow down before and kneel" he rises up from his hiding spot and runs off, with a contented evil grin on his face_

_I turn to look at Conrart_

"_Were those two people who I think they were?"_

"_Yes, that was us almost 60 years ago" I gasp_

"_Impossible! That would mean you two are both-!"_

"_Older than we look? Yes, we first discovered that when after 10 years and realized that we were not aging like humans it was as if our bodies stopped aging, I am currently over 100 years old, Wolfram is around 82, now then, what you saw might be a bit confusing so let me tell you what happened, World war 2 and Germany is at the height of it's power, Adolf Hitler puts plans of making a maser race into action, the stockpile of bodies that was outside the facility, were all Jews, anyone that Hitler deemed unworthy of life, they were the first to be experimented on, could you guess how many people were killed just for his dream to create a master race?"_

_I shook my head and answered "No" he answers "About two thirds of all the victims of the Holocaust, and do you know how many victims were there?"_

_I gulped and took a deep breath "Millions"_

"_The scientist that escaped, his name is Lord Hanz Heidelberg, he is the project's lead scientist and I've been trying to find him for years, to eliminate him, before he reaches Wolfram"_

"_Why does he have to go for Wolfram?"_

"_Fortunately for us, while my brother was on a rampage, he destroyed all the research data, hindering his efforts to create a new batch of the serum, compared to me, Wolfram was given a more potent batch and thus, he could use Wolfram to create a new batch of the serum, over the years he has made a lot of connections with lots of people, and soon enough, they a few small groups came out and started targeting Wolfram and me, just like what happened in the bank, both Wolfram and I don't fear what will happen to us when he finds us, but we fear that the process of killing millions will start all over again, just to create that serum"_

"_I doubt that, I don't think he can just go around and start picking people off the streets and use them as guinea pigs these days, there are people who would stop them" Conrart just looks at me with a smirk and then rolls his eyes_

"_Oh really? Tell me, just what would people give up for a chance in immortality?"_

"_Anything"_

"_Exactly, He and his associates, who just happen to be high ranking people, some of whom are leaders of nations, have the means to kill off millions of people, tell me, when does the most killing ever happen among nations?"_

_I thought about it for a moment and answered "A war" and Conrart nodded_

"_Once he gets his hands on Wolfram, he will signal his associates to start a conflict, a war, he will use anyone, prisoners of war, ordinary men, women, and childen, and he will use the fog of war to kill off as many people he needs in his experiments just to create that serum again"_

"_Are you serious?" I asked, shock and fear evident in my face_

"_Yes, and I chose you for this job, this job to be Wolfram's Guardian, because I cannot protect him while I'm off looking for Hanz, I can see that you're not one of those men who value power, you're one of those men who value justice and equality, and most of all, you're dependable"_

"_Can't he just protect himself with his powers?"_

"_Unfortunately, once he uses his powers, he becomes unpredictable, unstable; he might go on a rampage or worse…after using his powers his body will become weak and he could easily die"_

_Silence…I look at his eyes, and they tell me everything, that all he said was true, and that he really was counting on me, they've been evading this guy for 60 years and it all comes down to me_

"_Now, do you understand? This is an opportunity for you to make a difference, your decision now will tell the fate of a countless number lives, do you accept?"_

_Silence_

"_Yuuri?"_

"_Just….tell me when are we leaving for Germany"_

_Conrart smiles_

**Conrart's POV**

_On route to our destination, I just can't keep my mind off what had happened in their captain's office_

_When I was given that serum, I had also gained both regenerative powers which is the reason I got out of the hospital fast, and super strength like Wolfram, but the special ability that I received was different from my brother's, my mind was more…advanced than any other person, I think faster, I recall things with utmost detail, I also tested this by trying to make a copy of the painting "The Mona Lisa" and I succeeded right down to the signature trademarks and the barely visible original outlines, I could move thing with my mind, not anything large, just something as small as a wallet or a pair of keys, but the most shocking and most exciting ability that I have is the ability to create a mental link between two people, A mind link if you will, I could let them see my thoughts, I could let them see my memories, I could let them see my past, and I could see theirs_

_Unfortunately, I saw Yuuri's past, and the pain he went through_

"_Hmm, its 3:12" Shouma checks his watch and then checks the time of arrivals "Our friend should be arriving here about 3:30" He looks over to his family and smiles "I'll go gets us some snacks while we wait, stay here, I'll be back in a minute" He waves and then leaves, he comes back with some snacks and they start eating on a nearby bench, they were having a good time, just sitting there enjoying their snacks, enjoying each other's company, Shouma spots a man in a long brown leather coat with a suitcase, he smiles and stands_

"_Finally, I thought you'd never show-"he was cut off when he saw a group of men in black behind the man in brown and one of them pulls out a gun_

I shake my head, trying not to recall that faithful day, I turn my head and gaze at Yuuri, who was currently sitting and blindfolded at the back, I smiled, and thought _"At least he's safe"_ I turn my head once again to face the road, and close my eyes, funny enough, I start thinking about his childhood again, this time around the age of 15

_Yuuri was at home, and by home I mean his adoptive father's home, Gurrier Yozak, Yozak was in the showers and called Yuuri_

"_Hey Kiddo, mind getting me a towel?" He asked while he turns off the shower_

"_Sure thing" Yuuri gets up and goes to the closet, he fumbles around until he finds a towel, he takes it and goes to the showers and hands it over, Yozak reaches for the towel from behind the shower doors, he takes the towel and quickly towel dries himself then wraps the towel around his waist, he steps out of the showers still dripping wet_

"_Would you mind telling me why you are here and not in school?" Yozak asked, Yuuri just rolled his eyes_

"_Oh, come on, don't you know what day it is? its Saturday" Yozak walks to the cabinet and takes out a undershirt and a pair of underwear, he then goes to a room adjacent to the showers, which happen to be his room, he opens the door and steps in and closes the door, Yuuri goes to the kitchen and takes an apron, but not just any apron, it was his mother's_

_He holds the apron in his hands for a moment, he closes his eyes and remembers, how much he used to fight his mother over wearing things like this, oh what he would give for her to see him now, he puts on the apron and goes to the stove_

"_So what would you like to have?" he yells over to Yozak_

"_Just some noodles, nothing fancy, I'm in a hurry" Yozak yells back_

"_Alright" Yuuri gets the noodles out of the cover, he gets a large wok, bottle of oil, spices, and he places the wok on the stove and turns on the stove, he gets the bottle of oil and turns it upside down and spreads a suitable amount of oil on the stove with a clockwise motion, he starts cooking, Yozak comes out of his room wearing his uniform, just in time Yuuri is just about finished cooking and gets two plates and puts the noodles on the plates, he walks back to the dining room and puts the plates with stir fry noodles down on the dining room table, he goes back to the kitchen and gets a couple of forks, Yozak walks into the dining room and sits down, Yuuri arrives holding two forks and gives on to Yozak, they quickly ate_

"_Hmm, Hey kiddo"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_About your cooking" Yozak looks at him with a stern look on his face, Yuuri gulped_

"_What about it?" Yuuri asked as he quirked an eyebrow, Yozak smiled at him_

"_Where did you learn to cook like this? You're cooking is like that from a five star restaurant!" Yuuri blushed_

"_Oh, my mother taught me how to cook a little when I was a kid" Yozak stands up_

"_Well, anyway I'm off! I'll be back late, make sure you do the laundry"_

"_Sure thing"_

"_And the dishes, and your homework, and water the plants, and when you're done washing the laundry you can take them out back and hang them out to dry, once their dry take them back in, oh, and watch over Luke!" Yozak opens the front door, goes through it and closes the door then leaves_

"_Sheesh, what a slave driver!" he sighs and goes to do his chores for the day, he goes to the washing machine and starts doing the laundry, he finishes with the laundry and puts the clothes in the laundry basket so that he can take them out to dry, he takes a look around the house for a moment to see I he had missed any clothes, while roaming around the house he noticed how much this house looked like his old house, when he was still living with his family, what are the odds of someone having a near identical home as your parents?_

_He sighed and goes back to taking out the laundry, when all of a sudden, he hears the doorbell ring_

_Ding! Dong!_

"_Huh?" he puts down the laundry basket and goes to the door "Just a minute!" he shouts out a he removes his apron and puts it on a nearby chair, he goes to the door and opens it, and he sees his old friend Ken Murata_

"_Hey! Shibuya!" Murata waves his hand, his face displaying a very big smile, Yuuri responds with a smile of his own_

"_Murata! What are you doing here?"_

"_I came to spend time with my best friend of course!! Say, why don't you come with me, let's go out to the park or something!"_

"_Sigh…I can't, I got chores to do and I have to look after Luke"_

_Murata pouted_

"_He's such a slave driver isn't he?" oh well, May I come in?"_

"_Sure" Murata steps in_

"_Well, since I'm here, I might as well help you with your chores" Murata smiles at Yuuri who was feeling a lot happier now_

"_Really? Thanks man!" _

"_So, what's first on the list?" Murata asked, Yuuri sighed_

"_Laundry, and that means you know who's clothes"_

"_Oh, come on Shibuya, it can't be that bad!"_

_A few seconds later…_

_Murata puts a clothespin on his nose as he holds one of the dirtiest pair of briefs he has ever seen in his life_

"_Ugh, I take it back!" He takes a closer look at the pair of briefs and sees something that makes him look away in disgust "Ew, are those skid marks?!" Yuuri was putting dirty laundry in the washing machine and stops for a moment, he goes to Murata and takes a look_

"_Yep, those are skid marks" Murata shudders_

"_Would you stop displaying them and just put them in the washing machine already"_

_Murata throws them in and Yuuri adds a bit of fabric softener and some bleach _

"_Make sure to put a lot of bleach"_

"_There's no need to say it" he starts up the washing machine, he puts the timer on 30 minutes, more than enough to get those skid marks out…hopefully, Murata goes to him and asks_

"_The dishes, it shouldn't take long, follow me" he goes to the kitchen and Murata follows, there, they see a small pile of dishes and a few sets of dirty kitchen utensils, Murata taps on Yuuri's shoulder and asks_

"_Got any spare aprons?"_

"_Sure" he points to a cabinet, Murata goes over to it, he opens it an finds a neatly folded set of aprons, and one the side of the aprons were a set of hair bonnets, he takes an apron and a bonnet, Meanwhile, Yuuri goes back to the seat where he placed his mother's apron and takes the apron, he puts it on and goes back to the cabinet where Murata took an apron and a hair bonnet, he takes one for himself and puts it on, Murata twirls around a bit_

"_Don't we look pretty? Look at me! I'm a fairy princess!" Murata starts to dance around, he sparkles a bit, Yuuri just sweat dropped_

"_Stop playing around" he grabs hold of his friend to stop him from twirling, unfortunately, he causes Murata to lose his balance and Murata starts to fall, Yuuri also loses his balance and starts to fall, Murata falls on his back, his head hits the floor, Yuuri falls on top of Murata, His head resting on Murata's chest, his right ear pressed hard against Murata's chest, he could hear Murata's breathing and his heart as it skipped a beat, Yuuri was temporarily dazed and after a few moments, he pushed up and looked at Murata right in the eye, he was about to speak when something came into mind, the position they were in was strange, sure they were friends, more than just friends, they had a lot of experience touching each other, they would often help each other change clothes, they would also bathe together_

_They have seen each other naked but neither of them has ever even thought about it, but they had never touched each other like this, in this position where certain parts of their anatomy were touching and were heating up, and it got to Yuuri in a way he couldn't understand, Murata just stared back at him, neither of them saying a word, but their bodies were doing all the communication through a certain exchange of heat, certain parts of their bodies which were still in contact with the other were becoming unusually warm, the heat between them was steadily rising, their faces were also heating up and they soon turned red, the heat between them was becoming unbearable, one of them had to move or they were sure that they would burn up from the heat, Yuuri made the first move as he tried to get up, he moves his hips, but when his hips start to grind against Murata's, something unexpected happened, Murata made a large groan, Yuuri was startled by this and his hand slips and he soon finds himself back in the position they were in a few moments ago, although this time, Yuuri found himself resting his head lower down on Murata's body_

_Much lower…_

_Yuuri's right cheek found itself pressed against Murata's crotch, and Yuuri felt something…hard and throbbing pressed against his cheek, he shakes his head at the thought of how they got in this position, unfortunately, he soon learns that shaking his head while his cheek was pressed on Murata's crotch was the worst idea he could have ever had, he feels that whatever his cheek was pressed against was, it was becoming bigger and harder, he hears more groaning, he pulls back and looks at Murata's face and paled, Murata's face said it all, Murata's eyes were screwed shut, he looked as if he had died and gone to heaven, his face was flushed and his mouth was shaped into a beautiful O, Yuuri felt his face heat up at the sight of what he had done to his friend, albeit accidentally _

_Yuuri quickly stood up, and brushed himself off, he clears his throat to get Murata's attention, Murata looked upon Yuuri, and sees him blushing, he wonder why and then he remembers what just happened a while ago and looked away, blushing, he just couldn't face Yuuri after what just happened, Yuuri sighs and offers Murata a hand, Murata just stare at the hand for a moment, he then takes the hand and Yuuri pulls him up on his feet, once on his feet Murata brushes himself off for a moment, he then looks at Yuuri, he was about to speak but no words came out of his mouth, he didn't know what to say, fortunately for him Yuuri spoke up_

"_Well then, let's get started shall we?" Murata was confused_

"_On what?"_

"_You know, just the two of us, the things we got to do now, after all of the things that we did now, and you do know what we have to do now don't you?"_

_Murata paused for a moment to think of what Yuuri could mean, his eyes go wide when he reaches a conclusion, and his face turns red, Yuuri was asking him to…_

"_Do the dishes" Yuuri said as he points to the kitchen sink with some dirty dishes that needs to be washed_

"_Oh" Murata said as he felt relief and his face starts to turn back to normal color_

"_Come on, we've wasted enough time messing around here, I still have to watch over Luke"_

"_Right, lets get started" They start doing the dishes, Yuuri doing all the washing while Murata did the drying and putting away of the dishes, once they were done they went back to the washing machine and took the clothes out and put them in a laundry basket, they then went out to the back and hanged the clothes out to dry, they then go back inside_

"_Say, mind if I ask?"_

"_Go ahead"_

"_Who's Luke?" Yuuri turns around and faces Murata_

"_Oh, he's a pet Yozak got for me last week" He turns and walks over to the kitchen, he goes to a cabinet and takes out a can, get a can opener and opens the can_

"_What kind of pet is he?"_

"_He's a dog, well, actually he's a puppy since he's only a couple of months old" he walks up the stairs into his room, he opens the door and inside his room was a small dog on his bed still sleeping, he wakes up Luke who starts jumping around, Luke goes down under the bed and pulls out a bowl, Yuuri pours the contents of the can into the bowl, Luke starts to eat like a pig, some of the food splattering across the floor, Yuuri chuckles_

"_Now you can't tell me that isn't cute"_

"_Yea, yeah, but he's making a mess of your room though" Murata points out_

"_I can clean it up later" Luke finishes eating and goes and jumps Yuuri, he ends up rolling around playing with Luke, after a while he stops playing with Luke and stands up, Yuuri's eyes go wide when he realizes that he is covered in dog foos and a bit of dog saliva, but that wasn't the issue here, the problem was that he had also gotten some of it on his apron_

_His mother's apron_

"_Oh No!" Yuuri runs down the stairs and quickly takes off his mother's apron; Murata follows him and asks "What's the matter?" Yuuri replies "I got dog food and saliva on my mother's apron! That's what!"_

"_Murata, help me take out the clothes in the washing machine"_

"_Alright, just calm down" Murata goes to the washing machine and lifts the lid, thankfully by the time they got down the washing machine already finished it's spin cycle and spin dry, he takes them out and puts them on a nearby laundry basket_

"_Calm down?! I just got mother's apron dirty and it's about to stain!" Yuuri starts to go hysterical as he starts pacing around pulling his hair_

"_Alright, calm down, wait here" Murata goes to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water, he then spills the water over Yuuri's face making him stop pacing around pulling his hair, Yuuri spits out some water and after a few moments he starts his tantrums again_

"_I'm WET! I'm WET! I'm Hysterical and I'm WET!" Murata slaps him across the cheek hard trying to knock some sense back into him, but it only made things worse_

"_I'm in pain….I'M IN PAIN AND I'M WET! AND I'M STILL HYSTERICAL!" Yuuri starts shaking around like he has been bitten by a dog and he has gotten rabies _

"_Alright! Alright! W-what can I do? You're getting me hysterical!" Murata says as his breath becomes short as he too starts to become hysterical_

"_Y-you're too close! Just stay over there" Yuuri points to the corner of the room_

"_Alright, I'm going!" He goes over to the corner and looks at Shibuya_

"_You're still looking angry" Murata waves his hands up_

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Here, How's this" he makes a big smile, Yuuri calms down a bit_

"_Better? Who's my little Yuu-chan?" Yuuri starts moving towards Murata, calling Yuuri Yuu-chan, somehow helped him calm down_

"_I-ah-" he moves closer_

"_Who's my little Yuu-chan?"_

"_I-ehehehe"_

"_Are you my little Yuu-chan?"_

"_I am man"_

"_Are you my little Yuu-chan?_

"_I am"_

"_Yesh you are!"_

"_Well, thank you for smiling, that, that helped a great deal"_

"_Well, you know what they say? Smile and the world smiles with you" he chuckles and right on cue Luke was standing next to Murata and Murata whispered_

"_This man should be in a straight jacket" he looks back at Yuuri with a smile_

"_You feeling better?"_

"_Oh, yes I'm fine now thank you"_

"_Good" They both finish the chores and they also washed Yuuri's mother's apron and thankfully there wasn't any permanent stains, they both breathe a sigh of relief as the day ended_

I chuckle at the thought of his childhood, _"Well at least his childhood was happy, in a hysterical kind of way"_, but that certain part of his past was not only funny, it was also memorable, it was the first time he had felt certain feelings for someone, who was also a guy, I was lost in my thoughts for a moment as I thought about his past, I tried and focused my mind on seeing a certain part of his past

The very reason why he Joined S.W.A.T., although he already told me, I wanted to know the reason more specifically

All the other parts of Yuuri's past was easy to access, but not this, it was like a single piece of twig traveling down a vast river, and I was trying to catch it, I only see a few fragments, and they don't make any sense, after a few minutes of trying and failing I gave up and focused my mind on something else, I decided to focus on his training

_5 years ago, in a S.W.A.T. training facility, it was lunch time and Yuuri and Murata were walking down a hall, Yuuri was carrying a bad containing His and Murata's lunch when they see a fellow trainee sitting down on the bench looking a bit distressed, they go over and ask what's wrong_

"_Hey there! Say, what's the matter?" Yuuri asks as he pats the trainee's shoulder_

"_Ugh, hello, it's nothing I just-" they hear a large grumbling noise and it came from the trainee sitting on the bench, he scratches his head "uh, ehehehe, I forgot my lunch" Yuuri smiles at him_

"_Don't worry, you can share our lunch" the trainee looks at them and his eyes sparkles_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I don't mind sharing" Murata says_

"_Thanks!" He stands up and introduces himself "My name is Yuki Imahara" _

"_Well hello there, nice to meet you" Yuuri and Yuki shakes hands_

_3 months later…_

_Same bench…_

_Same 2 people walking down the hallway_

_Same person sitting on the bench who apparently forgot his lunch…_

…_Again_

_Yuuri sighed_

"_Do you really like my cooking that much that you willingly forget to bring your lunch on purpose" Yuuri asked, Yuki just scratched his head_

"_I-ehehehe, I just can't help it! I'm addicted to your cooking! I've never met a guy who could cook like you!" Yuki stands up "Forget cooking your own food! You should be a chef in a fancy restaurant!" Yuuri sighs as he has a flashback and remembers his mother wearing her apron and stirring a big pot of curry and what his mother told him_

"_Remember Yuu-chan! You can try out all the food in the world but nothing can compare to a nice home cooked meal filled with love, it makes people settle their differences and become closer, remember this Yuu-chan! This is my secret weapon that I used to ensnare your father" his father walks in and hugs Miko from behind "Yes, and I've never been happier" Yuuri snaps out of his thoughts when the mental image of his parents in his head start to kiss_

"_Alright! Let's just go and eat!" He takes Yuki's hand and drags him along to the mess hall, Murata follows and grins at the sight of Yuuri and Yuki holding hands, his grin becomes wider when he sees Yuki's flushed face, those two have certainly gotten close, they pick a table and sit down, they all sit together with Yuki sitting in between Murata and Yuuri_

"_So, what's on the menu today?" Yuki asks, Yuuri takes out their lunch from the bag he was carrying_

"_Sushi rolls, pork and rice, and stir fry noodles" Yuuri gives some to Yuki and Murata_

_They start to eat and Yuuri and Murata pause for a while as they look at Yuki, eating like a pig_

_Yuuri thought this was cute and he smiled at Yuki_

_Murata just looked on with amazement on how a guy could eat so… pig like, Yuki goes for the noodles and Yuuri taps his shoulder_

"_Yuki, I-I-I-" Yuki turned to face Yuuri and Yuuri saw Yuki with a mouthful of noodles_

"_I-I-I was thinking and I have a question for you, would you mind coming home with us after today's training session?" Yuki slurps and swallows all the noodles in his mouth and replies_

"_Sure I don't mind, it's about time I got to see your house"_

"_Great, well, see you later then" Yuuri and Murata start to eat; Yuki stays and waits for them to finish, they finish and they go about to their training session_

_The scene changes and Yuuri, Murata, and Yuki were in a certain part of the training facility along with some other trainees, it was some sort of warehouse filled with all type of exercise equipment, in the middle of the warehouse there was a wrestling ring, with a couple of trainees engaged in hand-to-hand combat_

_Left jab_

_Dogde_

_Rigt jab_

_Doge_

_Kick_

_Block_

_Turn_

_Counter kick_

_Block_

_it was almost sunset and they were already done with today's training, Yuki was busy doing push ups, Murata was on the treadmill, Yuuri was lifting weights, they all had their shirts off and sweat glistened on their skin as they continued their routines, their beautifully sculpted bodies covered in sweat, the sweat dripping down their muscular bodies, following the path of each and every curve, proud men showing off years of exercise and hard work, their bodies were a sight that could leave you stop and admire them if not drool, Yuuri was still doing his weight lifting as he counted_

_85, 86, 87…. And so on _

_when Yuuri thought he had enough, he put down the weights and went over to a nearby locker, he opened it and took out a towel and began wiping off his perspiration, he calls the other two and they stop doing what they were just doing and go to the locker, they get some towels and start wiping their perspirations off, Yuki looks out through a skylight window and grins_

_It was sunset_

_Which means they were about to go home, and this time, he was going to Yuuri's home_

_The home of the person he has come to know, respect…_

…_.love_

I shake my head and skip my thoughts ahead to the part where they get home

_Yuuri, Murata, Jozak, and now Yuki were at the front door of the house, Jozak steps forward and opens the door, they all go in and Yuki takes a good look around_

"_Nice place you got here Yuuri"_

"_Thanks" Yuuri said as he goes upstairs to his room followed by Murata, leaving Yuki alone with Yozak and they have a little chat_

_Meanwhile, inside Yuuri's room, Yuuri and Murata start taking off their clothes, Murata moved in to Shibuya's home a few years back, and has been Yuuri's roommate ever_

_since, they've done things that roommates usually do, but normally, people would ask for a little privacy and take turns changing clothes while the other was looking away, But not Yuuri and Murata, they changed their clothes at the same time_

_Facing each other_

_Seeing the other guy naked_

_And it didn't bother them one bit_

_They were both completely naked now and they both go to a nearby laundry basket and dump their clothes in it, they go to the cabinet and take out some clothes, they get some underwear and put it on, Yuuri quirked an eyebrow as he notices something's off_

"_Murata, we have a problem" Murata looks at Yuuri_

"_Yeah? And what's that?" he asks Yuuri points to the current pair of underwear he's wearing, it was a yellow g-string, Murata sees this and looks at the underwear he's wearing, and it was a black g-string, Murata sighs _

"_Switch?"_

"_Nah, after 5 times in a row of wearing each other's underwear, I think I'm getting used to it, besides, it's only you, now if it was Yozak's…." Yuuri shudders at the thought of wearing….Yozak's…Murata also shudders at the thought, he still remembers that time a few years back when he helped Yuuri with the laundry, they shake off the thought and quickly get dressed and go downstairs, they were greeted by Yozak and Yuki who were both grinning, Yuuri sighed and just went straight to the point_

"_Alright, what's going on you two?" Yozak steps forward and puts his hand on Yuuri's left shoulder_

"_Yuuri, I would like you to say hello to your new roommate!" he turns and points at Yuki who in turn smiles at both Yozak and Yuuri_

"_W-what?!" _

* * *

**Belated Happy New Year!**

**Hope you guys like if not love this!**

**Don't Flame!**

**I said I'll update when I get a suitable title but…whatever**

**Remember, More reviews means longer (and probably more detailed) Chapter!**

**And….Someone Suggest a freaking Title!! 'runs around like I'm on crack'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there!**

**Here's the missing part of chapter 2! (Well some of it anyway)**

**This continuation of chapter 2 was written by AlexeiStukov and it was brought to you by….**

**Gaytorade! For all your Yaoi needs! (LOL! I have a Sponsor!)**

**Well that's enough of that! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Calling a friend Part 2**

"_Nah, after 5 times in a row of wearing each other's underwear, I think I'm getting used to it, besides, it's only you, now if it was Yozak's…." Yuuri shudders at the thought of wearing….Yozak's…Murata also shudders at the thought, he still remembers that time a few years back when he helped Yuuri with the laundry, they shake off the thought and quickly get dressed and go downstairs, they were greeted by Yozak and Yuki who were both grinning, Yuuri sighed and just went straight to the point_

"_Alright, what's going on you two?" Yozak steps forward and puts his hand on Yuuri's left shoulder_

"_Yuuri, I would like you to say hello to your new roommate!" he turns and points at Yuki who in turn smiles at both Yozak and Yuuri_

"_W-what?!" Yuuri shouted out of both joy and shock_

_Murata sighed and then gave a "I knew this was going to happen sooner or later" look_

_Jozak stood rooted to the spot and grinned as Yuki started to move towards Yuuri, Yuki stops in front of Yuuri just a few inches away, he then puts his right hand on Yuuri's shoulder and smiles_

"_Things will bet a little more interesting from now on" he said as he hugged Yuuri_

_1 month later…_

_Yuuri sighed_

"_Okay, it took me 3 years to get over the fact that I'm wearing g-strings, and that Murata was right and they make me feel…__**powerful**__ and several months to get over the fact that we sometimes change underwear but-" he holds up the most…unusual piece of clothing he has ever seen in his life, it was just an ordinary g-string it was black like his but what was unusual about it was that it had a logo printed on it…_

"_Go ahead, take a bite out of the Master-baiter,-" there was more written in red and in fine print "I know you want to" Yuki just quirked an eyebrow, Murata was in the room and he just stood rooted to the spot and twitched as he saw the lingerie, all 3 of them were in the bedroom, butt naked and wet after taking an early morning shower, and they getting dressed _

"_What? It was on sale! What's wrong with it anyway?" Yuki grabs HIS underwear and puts it on, he goes to the closet and takes out some of his clothes and lays them on a nearby bed, Yuuri sighed_

"_Nothing's wrong with it, its just- its just that its t talking about-" Yuuri was cut off_

"_Fish?" Yuki finished_

"_What? Fish?"_

"_Yeah, fish, just what do you think it was talking about?" Yuki quirked an eyebrow, his eyes went wide as he realized something _

"_Oh, I get it!" Yuki grins and Yuuri starts to pale as Yuki moves ever so close to him, Yuki's face was almost touching Yuuri's, Yuki then leaned in and whispered_

"_Are you…__**Hungry**__?" He grins as Yuuri starts to sweat heavily from the forehead, meanwhile Murata just smiled and chuckled nervously, he soon makes the decision to get dressed fast and leave the room as Yuuri was being pressured to…_

"_You're not the only one feeling a bit… __**Hungry**__ Yuuri, I was not satisfied with last night" he then moves behind Yuuri and hugs him from behind, he then rests his head on Yuuri's right shoulder,Yuuri then feels his face heat up as did his whole body, he also became more acutely aware of his naked state, his body starts to shake, his breathing uneasy, Yuki starts to explore Yuuri's body with his hands, touching every inch of skin, and all these touching was making Yuuri lose his mind, Yuuri gasps as Yuki's left hand reaches Yuuri's left nipple, Yuuri breaks free of Yuki's grasp and turns around to face him, his face was flushed and his cheeks were stinging red with embarrassment_

"_A-aren't y-you satisfied with last night?" Yuuri manages to say, Yuki just grins_

"_Nope" Yuki smiles, a goofy smile, almost similar to Yuuri's goofy smile, upon closer inspection, Yuuri and Yuki looks almost exactly the same, like twins, the young, developing body, abs that mirror the other's, from every muscle to every curve, they were exactly the same, yes Yuki could easily be Yuuri's twin, except Yuki had spiked hair and a goatee, and he also wore some glasses for reading sometimes, not the thick lens glasses, just a small pair of rectangular shaped spectacles, and the fact that Yuki looked more…mature, even though he didn't act like it, he also looked more…__**SEME,**__ Yuuri snaps out of his thoughts as Yuki moves closer having the most evil grin plastered on his face known to man, Yuuri backs up until he feels that he hit something and he loses his balance, Yuuri finds himself falling backwards onto the bed, Yuki jumps on top of Yuuri, he pins Yuuri's hands to the sides of his head and stares at Yuuri for a moment, Yuuri just stares back at him, silence ensued as both of them just stared emptily at each other , Yuki smiles and then turns Yuuri over and lifts him up_

"_W-what are you doing?" Yuki chuckles_

"_Uh, I only know how to do it doggy style" Yuuri stiffens_

"_W-what?!" Yuuri starts to squirm, Yuki lets go of Yuuri and waves his hands up in defense_

"_I was only kidding!" he whispers "I know more than 10 positions actually"_

"_What?!" _

"_Nothing" Yuki tries to look as innocent as possible, Yuuri quirks an eyebrow and then sighs, it works and Yuuri goes to the closet and takes out some of his clothes, Yuki moves towards Yuuri and puts his right hand on Yuuri's shoulder_

"_Wait" Yuki says_

"_Wha-?" before Yuuri could finish Yuki grabs hold of him and takes him back to bed, Yuki then pushes Yuuri onto the bed, Yuuri winces as he falls onto the bed, Yuki joins him in bed, he faces Yuuri and props up and elbow to support his head, he just stares at Yuuri for a moment he looks at Yuuri's face, oh how much he wanted to rub his face against Yuuri's, he shivers a bit as he thought about sweet skin-to-skin contact of their faces, his eyes travel down towards Yuuris abs, Yuki moves forward and rest his head on top of Yuuri's stomach, he smiles as he feels the warm comfort of Yuuri's stomach, Yuuri sits up, he was shocked for a moment, but only for a moment, he soon sighs and closes eyes as he shakes his head he lets Yuki stay in his position for a couple of minutes, Yuki shifts his head a bit and Yuuri groans_

"_Look, were not staying in bed all day" Yuki lifts his head up and looks at Yuuri_

"_Were not?"_

"_Even though we have a day off, We've got a lot to do today" Yuki pouts_

"_Aww, come on! Just a few more minutes!"_

"_And just about a month ago you wouldn't even dare to touch me" Yuuri rolls his eyes as a flashback came to his head_

_**Flashback**_

"_Phew! What a day! I've never been so worn out in my entire life!" Murata exclaims_

"_Yeah, me too" Yuuri sighs_

"_Me three" Yuki says as he starts to take off his boots and places them on the side of the door, Yuuri and Murata also do the same_

_Yuuri, Yuki and Murata just got home from a very exhausting training, they were all wearing boots and dark blue uniforms and some black pants_

_Yuki goes to the living room and drops down on the couch_

"_Ohhhhhhhh, I'm paralyzed, from the hair down" Yuki groans_

"_Make the BAD MAN STOP!" (The "BAD MAN" Yuki is referring to is their temporary drill instructor for the day since their drill instructor called in sick, and the only one qualified for the position at that time was none other than Yozak, who was probably grinning and laughing at the sight of the three of them being tormented)_

_Yuuri approaches Yuki and pats his shoulder_

"_Come, let's go upstairs now" Yuuri says, Yuki groans but gets up and follows Yuuri and Murata upstairs to their room, once in their room Yuki jumps onto bed face first, he turns over and then starts stretching for a while and then Yuuri approaches him and quirks an eyebrow_

"_What are you doing?" Yuuri asks_

"_I'm going to sleep, what does it look like?"_

"_No"_

"_No?" Yuki asks_

"_Let's take a nice bath first before going to sleep"_

"_Oh, Alright" Yuki gets up_

_Zzzzzip!_

_Yuki gasps as he sees Yuuri and Murata start to undress, Yuuri tosses his pants onto a nearby laundry basket, it looks like it was him who Yuki heard unzipping, it takes a couple of seconds before Yuuri notices this and quirks an eyebrow_

"_Hey Yuki, What's the matter?"_

"_N-nothing!" Yuki replies, he then starts to remove his clothes as well, Yuuri shakes his head and continues to undress, Yuki looks down and starts to unbutton his uniform, he was just finished when he gazed back up and looked at Yuuri, who was down to his undershirt and black G-string, Yuuri removes his undershirt revealing a tanned muscular body_

_At this point Yuki was just captivated by the sight and just stares at Yuuri, Yuki feels something moist starting to drip off his chin which was probably drool, he ignores this and keeps on staring, Yuuri senses this and looks at Yuki who was still fully clothed, his uniform unbuttoned, his pants still on, Yuuri gazes upward and sees Yuki drooling_

"_Alright, something's definitely up! Tell me what is it Yuki?"_

_Yuki snaps out of his lust induced trance and casually wipes off his drool_

"_Uh, N-nothing!" Yuki clears his throat "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom and… uh…"relieve" myself" Yuki goes to the and goes through the door then closes it, he can then be heard slapping himself and screaming in the distance "Bad! Bad Yuki! Bad Pervert!"_

_**End of flashback**_

_Yuki rolls his eyes "Aw, come on"_

"_Don't forget about what happened early that morning"_

_**Flashback**_

_The sun is up, Yuki starts to shift in bed, he then sits up in bed and starts to do some stretching_

_Crrik!_

_Craccck!_

_CRACK!_

"_Mnnn, ohhh….ahhh" He exclaimed "Man that felt good!" He hears some snoring and turns his head to the side where the snoring came from, he sees someone sleeping beside him who was currently hiding under the bed sheets, Yuki lifts the bed sheets up a little to reveal Yuuri sleeping beside him, Yuki gulps as he lifts the bed sheet up a bit higher and sees under the sheets Yuuri's firm body, his tanned skin exposed to him, Yuki lifts the sheets up some more and sees…_

"_GAaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Yuki screams as he gets up and runs out the door_

_Yuuri is woken up by this and he starts to rub his eyes _

"_Huh?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"_That was all in the past, I was still shy and nervous, and besides…" he buries his head on Yuuri's stomach_

"_I never knew you would make such a great pillow!" Yuuri sighs as Yuki buries his face in his stomach _

"_Alright, I'll give you two options" Yuuri stated and Yuki lifts his head and quirks an eyebrow_

"_What is it?"_

"_One, I stay here with you all day, you can use me as a pillow all you want, or two-"_

"_I think I know which one I'm going to choose" Yuki said as he grins_

"_Let me finish" Yuuri clears his throat "Or two, you get off me and let me get up and get dressed-" Yuki groans_

"_As if-" he was cut off when Yuuri continued_

"_So I can go to the kitchen and make us some lunch" Yuki stiffens, boy oh boy, was he in dilemma _

_A battle soon raged inside Yuki as his desire for Yuuri and his desire for Yuuri's cooking started to escalate, he starts to sweat heavily as his mind was trying to rationalize which to choose, Yuuri grins_

"_So what will it be?" Yuki is at a loss_

"_Uh, what are my options again?"_

"_One, I stay here, We could sleep all day, "hugging" each other, changing positions, you resting your head on my stomach, at the same time your hands are groping my-"_

"_Alright! Alright! I get the picture!" Yuki shouts as he gasps for breath, his face was red, he was drenched in sweat_

"_Or two, you could get up and get off me so I can get up and get dressed go downstairs and make lunch, so what will it be Yuki?" Yuki gets off Yuuri and sits on the edge of the bed_

"_That depends" Yuki stated as he paused for a moment "What's on the menu?" Yuki asks as Yuuri grins_

"_Why, first we'll start with noodles" Yuuri gets up and sits on the edge of the bed beside Yuki_

"_Stir fry?" Yuki asks_

"_Yep" Yuuri answers_

_Yuki starts to drool, he notices this and wipes off a bit of the drool and asks again_

"_Hot and spicy" Yuuri adds, Yuki starts to drool some more_

"_Next, we'll have some pork" Yuuri leans in and whispers in Yuki's ear "Sweet and sour pork, with rice"_

"_Ah…mnnn" Yuk icloses his eyes as he starts to visualize the meal, he then licks his lips _

"_Some sake, and then some sushi, and then some more sake" Yuuri whispers in Yuki's ear, his voice was almost…__**seductive**_

"_Ohhhh….mnmnmnnn" Yuuri leans back and grins as he continues to torture Yuki's appetite as he continues mentioning the things he will prepare, drool starts to drip down from Yuki's open mouth as he was imagining_

"_And for dessert-" Yuuri paused, Yuki notices this and opens his eyes, he turns his head and faces Yuuri, Yuuri had his eyes closed, he turns his head to the side, not facing Yuki_

"_What?" Yuki turns Yuuri's head so that he could face him, he then grabs hold of Yuuri's shoulders and start to shake him_

"_What's for dessert?!" Yuki asked, no…demanded from Yuuri, Yuuri gazes upward as he starts to rub his chin with his right hand_

"_Hmm, I think I'll try something different" A momentary pause as Yuuri thought of what to serve for dessert, Yuuri snaps his fingers_

"_Oh, I know!"_

* * *

**Here's the chapter!**

**Yes I know this is still a continuation of chapter 2 and that there's not much detail in my story but… I just realized that I MIGHT have to write 5 YEARS WORTH of Yuuri's life**

**I can't write the whole chapter 2, it be too long ( 5 years worth of Yuuri's life is long) and I'm soo busy Grading papers! So I'm splitting this chapter up into parts!**

**Upcoming chapter preview:**

**What's for dessert?**

**What else happened in Yuuri's life?**

**Will we ever find out what else made Yuuri join S.W.A.T.?**

**Please read**

**And since I posted the Real chapter now…you guys can review!**

**No flames! **

**Once Again, this Fiction was created by, written by, edited by AlexeiStukov and was brought to you by**

_**Gaytorade! For all your Yaoi needs!**_** (Sorry, I just can't get it out of my head! I just read this advertisement somewhere and ever since, I can't stop thinking about it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2: Calling a Friend Part 3**

"_What's for dessert?!" Yuki asked, no…demanded from Yuuri, Yuuri gazes upward as he starts to rub his chin with his right hand_

"_Hmm, I think I'll try something different" A momentary pause as Yuuri thought of what to serve for dessert, Yuuri snaps his fingers_

"_Oh, I know!"_

"_What? What? What?" Yuki asked almost pleading, Yuuri grins_

"_Oh, You'll see!" At this point Yuki couldn't control himself any longer, so what happened next is Yuki quickly standing up and raiding their closet, Yuuri just looks on and Yuki takes out some of Yuuri's clothes and lays them on bed beside Yuuri, he them grabs hold of Yuuri, Yuuri is shocked by Yuki's quick movements as Yuki pulls him up and makes Yuuri stand up straight, Yuki then starts to dress Yuuri in an inhuman pace and in less than 30 seconds Yuuri is fully clothed and is being pushed (More like being shoved) out the bedroom door, once outside, Yuuri turns around and faces Yuki, he chuckles softly then starts to speak_

"_My, my, my, Impatient aren't we? Now you stay here and behave while I go down to the kitchen and make us lunch" Yuki is shocked_

"_What? Why?" Yuki asks, Yuuri smiles at him and replies_

"_I want to surprise you with my dessert" Yuki groans and Yuuri frowns_

"_Yuki…"_

"_Oh, Alright! Just hurry up!" Yuki answers as he takes a step back and closes the door_

_Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief_

"_Phew! That was close!" and out of the corner, Murata appears and starts clapping his hands_

"_Saved by the bell yet again Shibuya, or should I say saved by Yuki's grumbling belly"_

"_Haha, very funny Murata" Yuuri turns and faces Murata_

"_I'm kind of glad Yozak decided to move out and leave us three here by ourselves, If he saw you two-" Murata starts to blush_

"_What's the reason he wanted to move out again?"_

"_Uh, he said something about wanting us to have some quality time together and have some male bonding" Yuuri groans_

"_So what are you going to serve for dessert anyway?" Murata asks, Yuuri rubs his chin_

"_Hmm, I suppose I could tell you, if you help me prepare?" Yuuri asks_

"_Sure thing Shibuya" Murata smiles, he then turns and goes down the stairs followed by Yuuri, they reach the kitchen and go to the closet there and Yuuri takes out his mother's apron while Murata takes out another apron that looks just like Yuuri's, it was just a bit more…frilly_

_Yuuri takes out a piece of paper out of his pocket and Murata sees him and asks_

"_Is that it?"_

"_Yeah, let's start with this first since this will take the longest time to prepare and we need a headstart,besides, I've been dying to try this out" Murata moves next to Yuuri and takes the piece of paper _

"_Uh, are you sure you're going to make this? As far as I know, you've never-"_

"_It'll be easy Murata, piece of cake!" Murata sighs_

"_I hope you're right"_

"_Now then, what are the ingredients?" Yuuri asks Murata clears his throat and recites the ingredients_

_INGREDIENTS_

_1 cup buttermilk _

_2 teaspoons baking soda _

_2 cups white sugar _

_2 eggs _

_3 tablespoons unsweetened cocoa powder _

_1/2 cup vegetable oil _

_2 teaspoons vanilla extract _

_1 cup boiling water _

_2 cups all-purpose flour _

_1 cup white sugar _

_1/2 cup unsweetened cocoa powder _

_1/4 cup milk _

_1/4 cup butter _

_1 teaspoon vanilla extract _

_Yuuri gathers the ingredients and places them on top of the kitchen counter, he double-checks them and then goes back to Murata_

"_That's all of it, now for the directions" Murata nods_

_DIRECTIONS_

_Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Grease and flour a 9x13 inch pan._

"_Alright, you got the frying pan, I got the oven" Yuuri says as he goes to the oven and Murata nods as he goes to the other side of the kitchen and gets a frying pan then lubricates it, and adds flour, Murata then goes over the piece of paper for the next directions_

_In a medium bowl, combine the buttermilk and baking soda. Set aside in a warm place. _

_Yuuri goes and gets a bowl and mixes the buttermilk and baking soda, he then sets them aside_

_In a large bowl, mix together 2 cups sugar, eggs, 3 tablespoons cocoa powder, oil and 2 teaspoons vanilla until blended. Stir in the boiling water, then gradually beat in the flour. Stir in the buttermilk mixture. _

_Pour batter into prepared pan. Bake in the preheated oven for 30 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted into the center of the cake comes out clean. Allow to cool. _

_To make the Fudge Icing: In a saucepan, combine 1 cup sugar, 1/2 cup cocoa powder, milk, butter and 1 teaspoon vanilla extract. Bring to a boil, and cook for 1 minute. Remove from heat. Using an electric mixer, beat icing for 3 minutes, or until it thickens to spreading consistency. Pour over completely cooled cake. _

_(A/n:Okay, for those who are not as" enthusiastic" like me about Yuuri cooking, I'll skip ahead)_

_2 hours later…_

_Yuuri goes over the menu_

"_Hmm, Stir fry noodles?" _

"_That's a Check Shibuya" _

"_How about the pork?" Yuuri asks, Murata then goes and with his hand takes a sample _

"_Mnnn, Sweet and sour pork" Murata licks his lips_

"_And the rice?"_

"_check"_

"_Alight, now the sake is here and we got some sushi, well now that that's finished, let's move on" Yuuri moves toward the table where they placed all the food and looked upon a single item that was on a big silver platter with a cover, hiding its contents, Murata moves towards Yuuri_

"_If I didn't see it I wouldn't have believed it, Shibuya you are truly a wonder, I knew you could cook but bake as well?" Murata sighs "Man, I'd be jealous when I see the person you're going to marry, and then they find out that you bake your wedding cake, I mean, your cake looks per-"_

"_Nah, it isn't perfect yet" Yuuri shakes his head "Its not perfect for this occasion…yet"_

"_Hah!" Murata snaps his finger and points at Yuuri "I knew there was an occasion, that's the only reason I see why you'd go to the trouble of cooking all of this" Murata clears his throat_

"_So what's the occasion?" Murata asks_

"_Just take a look" Yuuri removed the cover and reveals a simple, round, moist, chocolate cake, covered in chocolate fudge, Murata awed in amazement and Yuuri turns and goes back to the kitchen and gets a pastry bag, he then starts to add a little design, a little touch to make the cake "perfect" for the occasion, Murata takes a look from behind Yuuri _

_Murata gasps "Oh my God! Is that today?!" Murata asks not believing what he is seeing, Yuuri nods and Murata pales_

"_Well, I'm hoping he doesn't remember what day it is, its supposed to be a surprise, now Murata, just stay cool and lets eat lunch with Yuki, once were done we will go out to town and buy some stuff"_

"_Alright Yuuri, I'll play along"_

"_Good" Yuuri covers up the cake and places it in the fridge, he then goes upstairs to his bedroom and then knocks on the door three times_

"_Yuki! Lunch is ready!" Yuki opens the door and greets Yuuri_

"_It's about time!" Yuki takes a step forward and Yuuri pushes him back_

"_Wha-?"_

"_Put this on first" Yuuri says as he takes out a blindfold out of his apron pocket, Yuki half groans,, half sighs in defeat as he takes the blindfold and puts it on with Yuuri's help, Yuuri then took hold of Yuki's right hand with his left and guided Yuki down the stairs and into the dining room, Yuki takes in a deep breath and smells the distinct aroma of Yuuri's cooking "Oooh, If I could bottle that aroma I would use it as a cologne everyday"_

"_Okay Yuki, you can take off the blindfold" Yuki takes off the blindfold and sees the dining table and all the food Yuuri cooked, his mouth starts to water as his eyes scans over their lunch, which was more like a buffet, he stop drooling as he then notices something missing and looks at Yuuri_

"_Where's the dessert?" Yuki asks, Yuuri moves towards him and places his left hand on Yuki's right shoulder_

"_Now, now, patience is a virtue; we'll talk about it after we finish lunch, besides…" Yuuri leans in "I bet you're dying to sink your teeth in to this" Yuuri holds a bowl of sweet and sour pork under Yuki's nose, Yuki inhales the sweet aroma of the pork and his body starts to tremble as the intoxicating aroma of Yuuri's cooking surrounded him, Yuuri then moves the bowl away from Yuki's head, Yuki subconsciously follows the bowl as his head leans in the direction Yuuri is moving the bowl, Yuuri sets the bowl down on the table and smiles at Yuki, he then motions for Yuki to sit down and Yuki takes his seat, Yuuri and Murata remove their aprons and set them aside, they then take their seats, Yuki takes a bowl of noodles as does Murata, Murata clears his throat and looks a Yuki_

"_Hey Yuki"_

"_Yeah?" Yuki quirks an eyebrow_

"_Uh…race ya!" Murata grabs hold of a pair of chopsticks and digs in_

"_Oh no you don't!" Yuki grabs a pair of chopsticks and starts to devour the contents of his bowl_

_Yuuri sweat dropped and chuckled a bit, he takes out a stop watch and presses start before grabbing a bowl of noodles and some chopsticks and then joining in_

_Beep!_

"_Okay, that's 5 minutes and 34 seconds" Yuuri clears his throat "Uh, Murata, could you do me a favor?"_

"_Yesh?" Murata said as he still had his mouth full_

"_Don't even try to eat like Yuki, it just…doesn't suit you" Murata downs the food in his mouth and clears his throat_

"_I just wanted to try my luck and see if I could beat the "Human garbage can" here" he points to Yuki who was finished a couple of minutes before and is now wiping his mouth with a napkin_

"_Sorry Murata, better luck next time" Yuki says as he puts down the napkin and then turns and faces Yuuri "So, what's for dessert?" Yuuri points toward the kitchen_

"_There is a cake in the fridge-" Yuki stands up and goes for the kitchen_

"_Wait!" Yuuri stands up and grabs hold of Yuki's arm_

"_Were not going to eat the cake yet"_

"_What? Why?" Yuki asked disappointed _

"_No"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just no"_

"_Aw, Can't I just take a look at it?"_

"_No, Look, Me and Murata are going out, you stay here, don't even think about raiding that fridge" Yuuri then whistles and out of the corner of the room a big black Doberman pinscher running towards Yuuri, he then jumps on Yuuri and knocks him down and starts licking him_

"_That tickles" Yuuri starts to giggle "Luke! S-stop that!" Yuuri commands and Luke obeys and gets off his master, Yuuri then stands up straight and brushes himself off, he then pats Luke on the head and starts scratching behind Luke's ears, Yuuri then leans back_

"_Luke I want you to keep an eye on Yuki for me, don't let him near the fridge, got it?" Luke barks 2 times and then nods, Luke then turns to face Yuki and starts to growl, Yuki sweat drops and starts to back away and starts waving his hands, Yuuri and Murata move towards the front door and open it_

"_Uh, Shibuya, I'll be I good boy, there's no need to make Luke watch over me" He tries to look as innocent as possible_

"_Sorry Yuki but you know what they say? Better safe than sorry" Yuuri and Murata go through the front door and close it, Yuuri breathes a sigh of relief, and Murata pats his back_

"_Let's go" Murata and Yuuri hail a cab and went off to the mall to do some shopping_

_3 hours later…_

_Yuuri and Murata return from the mall after some shopping_

"_Okay, stop here" The cab stops in front of their house, Yuuri pays the fare and they step out and go to the back of the cab, they open the trunk and take out four plastic bags and place it on the side of the road, they then close the trunk and wave at the cab as it went off, they picked up the bags and went to the front door, Yuuri puts down one of the bags and reaches for his left pants pocket and takes out the keys, he then unlocks the front door and then places the keys back in his pocket, he then picks up the bag on the floor and steps in, they leave the bags on the side of the table in the dining room, Yuuri then goes to the kitchen and sees Luke sleeping by the fridge, he smiles and then goes upstairs, to the front door of their bedroom with Murata following close by, he opens the door gasps as he sees Yuki sitting on the bed, stripped down to his waist, his pants open, and his right hand covered in something white, fisted around his dick, Yuki pinching a pert nipple with his left hand, his eyes screwed shut, his mouth was shaped in the letter O_

_Murata steps in the room_

"_Yuuri? Just wah…wah…wah…" Murata sees Yuki jerking off in bed, Yuki finally becomes aware of Yuuri and Murata's presence and looks away in embarrassment, he starts to sweat heavily as he tries to make some sense of the situation_

"_Ah, guys…y-you're back early…L-look i-i-its not what it looks like…" Yuki shakes his head "…well…actually it is…but…I got bored, a-and…i-its a perfectly, natural…__**what the hell are you looking at?!?!"**__ Yuki yells at Yuuri who is just looking or more like staring at Yuki's twitching member, after a few moments Yuuri finally accepts what he is seeing and clears his throat_

"_I'm… um…going to pretend this never happened" Yuuri grabs hold of Murata's arm and walks out the door and closes it behind them, Yuuri starts to shudder_

"_Didn't need to see that"_

"_Me too" Murata also starts to shudder_

_Yuuri and Murata stay thee for a few moments and Yuki comes out fully clothed, his cheeks still stinging red with embarrassment, he then clears his throat_

"_Yuuri…I'm…sorry you had to see that but-"_

"_No,no, I should be sorry"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry for freaking out, I mean, you're right, come on, were guys! It's a perfectly natural…eh…thing, we all do it, isn't that right Murata?"_

"_Yep" all three of them start to chuckle_

"_Now let's just put this behind us and celebrate"_

_Yuki quirks an eyebrow_

"_Celebrate? Celebrate what exactly?" Yuki asks _

"_You'll see, now put this on" Yuuri give Yuki a blindfold, Yuki hesitates for a moment and then puts on the blindfold, Yuuri takes his hand and guide him downstairs, meanwhile Murata was already downstairs, cleaning up the mess left on the table left there, he then goes to the kitchen and gets the cake out of the fridge and places it on the middle of the table, Yuuri and Yuki reach the living room_

"_Okay, now stay here, I'll only be gone for a moment" he sits Yuki on the couch and goes to help Murata set up the table, five minutes later the table was set up and Yuuri goes back to Yuki_

"_Alright Yuki" he takes Yuki's hand and drags him into the dining room "You can take the blindfold off now" Yuki does as he is told and gasps, he sees a round chocolate cake in the middle with birthday candles, the table was filled with gift wrapped presents_

"_Happy birthday!" Yuki feels his legs give out on him and he breaks down in tears, Yuuri goes to him and gives him a hug_

"_There, there, that's enough, stop crying already, now is a time to celebrate!"_

"_I know but…" Yuki looks away, wiping off his tears_

"_But what?"_

"_It's just that I can't believe you caught me doing…that…on my birthday"_

"_Oh, that again, get up" Yuuri helps Yuki get up "Let's just put it behind us, we all do it you know" Yuki starts to cheer up_

"_Yeah, now let's just eat!" Murata adds_

"_I get the first slice!"_

"_Wait a minute! Yuki hasn't made his wish yet!"_

"_Oh right!"_

"_Make your wish Yuki" Yuuri tells Yuki, Yuki smiles a bit and goes toward the table, he then closes his eyes and silently whispers his wish and then blows out the candles_

"_So what did you wish for Yuki?"_

"_It's a secret" Yuki grins, they call up some friends and even Yozak and spend the night celebrating, playing games, opening gifts, getting drunk, kissing…_

_Early that morning…_

_Yuuri and Yuki were in the same bed, Yuki resting his head on Yuuri's stomach, Yuuri wakes up and yawns_

"_Hey there Yuki, time to wake up" Yuuri places his hand on Yuki's head and gives a gentle nudge, Yuki stirs for a moment and then wakes up, he lifts his head and stretches for a bit and then rest his head back on Yuuri's stomach_

"_Mworning…Last night…was the best Yuuri, thank you"_

"_No problem, just one thing…"_

"_Hmm?_

"_Could you stop groping my ass?"_

"_Oh, right! Sorry!"_

* * *

**There you have it!**

**The recipe for the cake was something I found a long time ago, I don't remember where I got it but it's a nice cake to give to anyone, especially on an occasion, I've been Using it for years, it is one of the simplest, moistest, mouthwatering cake I have ever tried, and Valentine's is just next month, for all those who want to try this out please do so, I guarantee that it will be a great gift to give to your loved ones, share it among friends and family**

**This was brought to you by Gaytorade! For all your Yaoi needs! (LOL I still can't get it out of my head!)**

**Chapter preview! (This chapter preview has no association with the next chapter; it is instead a scene used as a sneak peek for my future chapters)**

"_Well, Look's like were the only one's left corporal Shibuya, I need you to take out that sniper" Yuuri nods_

"_Yes sir" he takes out his M24, he takes cover and scans the area for a while before spotting the enemy sniper, he aims and fires 1 shot, it hits the enemy sniper in the upper left of his neck, the sniper is down but still alive, he reloads and fires another shot, this time it hits the sniper in the nose, going through the nose and goes through the skull_

"_Nice work, now I have one last order for you, take the humvee and get out of here" Yuuri gasps_

"_But sir-"_

"_That was an order corporal, go find help, I'll hold them off as long as I can" he takes off his helmet, and looks at Yuuri with a serious face, Yuuri hesitates_

"_Yes sir" Yuuri jumps in the humvee and drives away_

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Early that morning…_

_Yuuri and Yuki were in the same bed, Yuki resting his head on Yuuri's stomach, Yuuri wakes up and yawns_

"_Hey there Yuki, time to wake up" Yuuri places his hand on Yuki's head and gives a gentle nudge, Yuki stirs for a moment and then wakes up, he lifts his head and stretches for a bit and then rest his head back on Yuuri's stomach_

"_Mworning…Last night…was the best Yuuri, thank you"_

"_No problem, just one thing…"_

"_Hmm?_

"_Could you stop groping my ass?"_

"_Oh, right! Sorry!" Yuki gets up and gets off Yuuri_

_Yuuri half sighed, half groaned as he got up and sat upright on the side of the bed, he then turn to Yuki who was at the opposite side of the bed sitting on the edge, Yuuri then smiled_

"_Heh, you're really different from __**him**__… Yuki" Yuki turned and quirked an eyebrow, Yuuri gasped as he realized he said something he shouldn't, he then turns and looks away, but Yuki grabs hold of his shoulder and turns him back_

"_Huh? Who are you talking about Yuuri?" Yuuri was getting a bit nervous_

"_N-noone, J-just someone I knew…"_

"_Is this guy somehow related to your…__**forbidden past?**__" Yuuri's eyes went wide_

"_H-how did you-"_

"_Look Yuuri, we've been together for months now and I barely know you" Yuki sighed and started massaging his temples "I've heard rumors…"_

"_What kind of rumors?" Yuuri asked_

"_Well…" Yuki stands up and moves toward the other side of the bed and sits beside Yuuri, he then starts to play with his fingers for a while_

"_After the…" Yuki paused as he thought for a while "After the…__**the winter massacre**__…y-you just…went off with some guy for a couple of years, and when you came back, lots of people welcomed you home…but…" He looks at Yuuri straight in the eye "No one knows what happened to you during those two years" Yuuri sighed and turned his head to the side_

"_Did Fred tell you this?"_

"_H-he's the only one that knows about it, along with Yozak and Murata, although they gave up on trying to persuade you to tell them-"_

"_You should do exactly the same Yuki" Yuuri stands up, Yuki just looks at him, Yuuri was facing the floor_

"_I'm just concerned about you Yuuri, we all are"_

"_As am I" _

"_Please Yuuri, just tell me"_

"_I will not tell you, I am…not authorized to give out that information"_

"_Wha-?" Yuki stands up_

"_It's…classified; I…do not have the authority to tell you that"_

"_Then who does?"_

_Silence…Then Yuuri smiles_

"_It's not important, the past is the past, what matters is here…and now" Yuuri turns and faces Yuki, he leans in and captures Yuki's lips in a passionate kiss_

I shake my head, I was getting aggravated by the fact that there was a part of his mind I cannot access, and I think for a moment, an idea comes to my head and then I try to use the pieces of Yuuri's memories that I am able to access to form a picute of his "forbidden past"

It was a successful failure; I managed to get more information…but not enough

All I got was:

An Image of some sort of winter festival, and a dark figure in a military urban fatigue uniform chanting the words

"_Stand or Die_

_Stand or Die_

_Stand or Die…"_

I clear my throat and turn my gaze to out driver and tap his shoulder I lean in and whisper

"There's been a change in plan" I point out our next location and then lean back and reach into my pocket, I take out a cell phone and dial a number, it rings three times and someone picks up and we start speaking in German

"Hello?"

"Wolfram, there's been a…delay, I need some time to figure out some things about our guest"

"Huh? Didn't you read his mind?"

"Yes, and there's seems to be…a blank part of his hind I cannot access" I chuckle as I admit to Wolfram, I hear him gasp as he never knew me to not be able to read anyone's mind, he then chuckles on the phone too

"Seems to me there's more to him than meets the eye" he sighs "fine, do it the old fashioned way, you have 3 days Weller" He hangs up, I put the cell phone back in my pocket and turn my head and glance at Yuuri

"Looks like there's been a delay"

"What?" he asks

"Don't worry, we've prepared for anything"

"So, where we headed?"

"To a secure location where we can wait until we are given a go ahead to proceed"

"How long we staying there?"

"Less than a week"

"A week? Why so long?"

"Oh, just a precaution we take, its standard procedure"

"Alright then, not like I got any choice"

* * *

**End of Conrart's POV and End of Chapter 2**

'**Sweat drops' Finally…**

**Please read and review!**

**Funny how a simple bump to the head can inspire me to write something sooo long**

**I'm not going to write anything else than English from now on since it confuses some people**

**By the way…**

**I STILL NEED A TITLE!!**

**No Flames!**

**Chapter preview! (Same as last chapter preview, has no association with the next chapter, it is a scene from one of my future chapters)**

"_Langley! Scout the perimeter for anymore enemy hostiles!" He then turns _

"_Corporal, give me a status report"_

"_It's seems there's just 8 of us left, the rest are all dead" He turns back to Langley _

"_On a brighter note, I don't spot any hostiles. I believe we can make our way out of here" Langley turns his head and…_

_Boom!_

_Shot in the head and falls down to the ground dead by a sniper some 300-400 meters away_

"_Sniper! I want everyone in their defensive positions now!" Everyone takes cover, over in one area two soldiers were hiding near a humvee_

"_Damn man if were going to stay here were all going to DIE! One of the soldiers says_

"_But we can't leave! That's disobeying orders!" another says_

"_Listen! You want to die?! The humvee's right there! Let's go!"_

"_Damn! Fine…let's go" They jump in the humvee and drive off, they manage to get a few hundred meters away before being ambushed and killed_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 3: Delayed**

They deviate from their intended destination to a small town nearby, they reach the outskirts of the said town and they stop at a small inn, Conrart steps out of the van and opens the side door, there, Yuuri is sitting in an Indian squat, Yuuri hears the sound of the door opening and turns his head to the source of the sound, Conrart then steps in and removes Yuuri's blindfold, Yuuri stands up, gets his bags and steps out of the van, he then does some stretching, Conrart steps out of the van and pats Yuuri's back when Yuuri was done stretching, he then motions for Yuuri to follow him while he goes toward the inn, Conrart knocks on the door of the inn three times

"Who is it?" a voice coming from inside asked, Conrart cleared his throat

"_The Black cat" _Conrart responded

"Black cat?!"

"Yes, there's been some delay, we would like to stay here for a while, I'll explain all the details later, and may we come in?"

"Sure!" The door opens revealing an elderly man, white hair, white beard, slightly wrinkled face, blue eyes, Conrart steps in and Yuuri follows, the elderly man clears his throat and introduces himself

"Hello there, I'm the innkeeper, please come in" He smiles and shakes Yuuri's hand

"Thank you" Yuuri steps in

"Please, make yourself at home, sit"

"I've been in a van blindfolded for who knows how long… I think I'll stand"

"May I offer you some tea?"

"Yes please" The innkeeper goes to the kitchen and comes back with a cup of tea and offers it to Yuuri

"Thank you" Yuuri nods

Conrart steps toward Yuuri and pats the innkeepers back, he then looks upon Yuuri

"There is room in the second floor, second room to the right, please make yourself at home and unpack your things while I have a chat with the Innkeeper for a moment" Conrart gives out a smile

"Alright" Yuuri gets his bags and goes upstairs

"Lets go outside" Conrart suggest and the innkeeper agrees with a nod

* * *

"So that's the reason you brought him here" The innkeeper chuckles

"Must be really frustrating, isn't it? The first time this has ever happened, Does your brother know this?" the innkeeper asked, Conrart sighed

"Yes, and he gave me three days to find out what is that blank spot in Yuuri's past" The innkeeper pats his back

"Good luck, I'll play along and help you in any way I can"

"Thanks, we'll get started tomorrow" Conrart goes back inside the inn and goes to the room Yuuri was told to go to, he knocks on the door and it opens

"Yes?"

"Done unpacking?"

"Almost"

"Well, I'm going into town to do some errands and won't be back till then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay" Yuuri closes the door, Conrart goes back down and right on cue, his cell phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket and answers

"Hello?"

"Conrart, have you arrived yet?"

"Yes, we have arrived, everything is going smoothly, I'll get started on figuring out his forbidden past tomorrow, I'll give you a call when I find something" Wolfram sighs

"Okay Conrart, oh, I just wanted to remind you that you have two days left" Conrart quirked an eyebrow

"Two days? I thought you said three" Wolfram chuckles

"Yes, I told you that it was three days but…today is considered as the first day" Conrart groans "Good luck" Wolfram hangs up and Conrart puts the cell phone back in his pocket

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**No Flames**

**Chapter preview! (Same as before)**

"_Captain, I've got word from headquarters that reinforcements are on route, E.T.A is-"_

"_Reinforcements, lieutenant?" The captain turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at the lieutenant_

"_Yes sir, 2 squads and a Black Ops uni-"_

"_Black Ops? We don't need any Black Ops! All we need is blood, sweat, and the firepower of my-" he was cut off when the ground started trembling, he then turns and gasps_

"_Mother of mercy" He turns back to the lieutenant_

"_I want those reinforcements, lieutenant! I want them now! Now! Now!"_

**And…I still need a title!**

**(This chapter preview has a…hint to as to what happened for those two years, I hope it helps in you to come up with a title for my fiction)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 4: Unveiling the past Part 1**

**Day 1**

Morning has come; the sun starts to emerge from out of the horizon, its rays of light reaches and enters a small inn, the sun's rays going through the window, slowly creeping up the bed, the sun's rays reach some strands of black hair, making them shine, a sleeping figure under the blankets wearing blue pajamas started to shift around as he soon feels the warm light on his skin, acting as a subtle wake up call, subtle enough to not disturb the sleeping figure too much, but also strong enough to make him start to move, slowly thawing away the effects of slumber, after a few a few minutes the sleeping figure finally awakens, he starts to rub the cinder off his eyelids, he sits up and gives out a big yawn while his arms stretch out as far as they could, after that, his arms slump back down to his sides as he starts making cracking noises with his neck, he then blinks once, then twice to focus his vision, he turns his head left and right; looking around the room he was sleeping in, the first thing he sees is a desk lamp on top of a dresser with a mirror, under the desk lamp was a picture frame, he smiles and then gets up and goes towards the dresser, he picks up the picture frame and takes a good look at it for a while and then smiles, he puts it back down and turns, he spots a cylindrical duffel bag/ barracks bag and goes towards it; he opens up the zipper and takes out a jungle green beret and a pair of dog tags, he goes back to the dresser and puts down the beret and picks up the picture frame, he clenches the dog tags in his other hand, he closes his eyes and starts whispering something to himself

He puts down the picture frame and the dog tags and goes back to the duffel bag, he pauses for a while and then takes out a book, he opens the book and takes a good look for a moment and then groans, he places the book back into the bag and he takes out a pair of black pants and a white, long sleeve, polo shirt, and a white undershirt then closes up the zipper, he lays the clothes on the bed and takes off his pajama shirt

Unknown to him, a pair of brown eyes were watching his every move from a small crack in the door, the person who owned those eyes soon forgot the reason he was even spying on the black haired male, he was captivated by the sight, he let his eyes drink to the sight of his unsuspecting prey, he scrutinized every detail of the man before him, that gentle face, the slightly muscular shoulders, the curves on his back, well built frame, great abs, he could feel that for some reason, it was getting hard to breathe, he continued his scrutiny of the man as the man he was watching started to remove his pajama pants, his eyes went lower, noticing the other man's…

He closes his eyes and shakes his head for a moment, trying to remove some images out of his head and trying to recall the purpose of his actions, he takes some time to regain some composure

A bit too much time…

By the time he regained his composure, he hears the door unlock and he is soon startled by this and backs up a bit

"Conrart?" Conrart tensed as his mind raced to form a response

"Oh, Yuuri, I-I was just going to check up on you" Conrart lied

"Okay…" Yuuri quirked an eyebrow

"Well…uh…" Conrart looked around for a moment and noticed Yuuri's clothing "…Going somewhere?" He asked

"I was thinking of doing some light exercise and some jogging around the in, If that's okay with you" Yuuri steps forward and then turns around and closes the door, he then turns back to Conrart

"Want to come?" Yuuri offered

"As much as I want to, I can't, I need to speak with the innkeeper"

"Well, maybe next time?"

"Sure" Yuuri's eyes went wide as he remembered something

"Mind if I call you Conrad? It's just that I'm having diffuculty-"

"Sure thing Yuuri, now, is there anything else?"

"Oh yeah! Can I go make a call with your cell phone? It's important" Conrart starts coughing nonchalantly and shook his head

"My phone is a secure, direct line to Wolfram; I can't allow you to use it but…" He points downstairs "I think there is a phone here, go ask the innkeeper he's in the kitchen" Conrart smiled at him, Yuuri smiled back and nodded as he then went down the stairs, as soon as Yuuri was out of sight Conrart grinned

"Time to get started"

* * *

"The phone is right over there" The innkeeper points to a wall phone 

"Thanks" Yuuri goes to the phone, he picks up the receiver and dials, the phone rings twice and then someone picks up

"Hello?"

"Hello? What can I do for you?"

"Hello? Is this Clemens Memorial Hospital?"

"Why yes, whom may I ask is this?"

Yuuri clears his throat "This is Yuuri Shibuya; I'm calling to check up on a friend of mine currently admitted to your hospital, could you patch me through?"

"Why yes, could you please provide me with the patient's name, the floor he/she is in and room number?

Yuuri glances at the piece of paper he is holding and recites the name of his friend and his room number

"Yuki Imahara, 3rd floor, room 308"

"Please wait a moment while a check our log book, I'll put you on hold for a moment"

"Okay" Yuuri replies, and in a few moments he hears background music which sounded like Ludwig von Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, he taps one of his shoes for a while

On the other side of the line the nurse on duty is currently checking the log book and then finds the name and then goes back to the phone

Yuuri finally hears the music stop and then hears the nurse's voice

"I'll patch you through, please wait"

Click

The phone rings 3 times and someone picks up

"Hello?"

"Brother? Is that you?" The other person on the line yawns, Yuuri pauses for a moment then replies

"Yes Brother, I'm sorry for calling you at such a time but-"

"No, it's okay…so what did you call me for?"

"I'm guessing Murata isn't there since you're calling me brother?"

"Yeah, he went back home, he said someone has to look after Luke"

"Okay, I just called you up because I wanted to tell you that I seem to have…your diary"

"Huh? And this is a problem…how?"

"Oh, this is not a problem, but if I had your diary then that means-"

"Yep, I have yours with me, I'm reading it right now Yuuri" He chuckles "I didn't know you wrote sooooo many mushy things about me" Yuuri's face starts changing into a shade of red "You can totally trust me Yuuri, I know how to keep a secret, and I know I can trust you with my diary too" Yuuri sighed

"What's wrong?"

"I know I can trust you but…Murata is…another story" Yuki chuckles

"Amen to that! I remember the last time he saw your diary, He photocopied a whole section of it and posted everywhere in the police station" Yuki bursts out laughing, Yuuri groaned

"Don't remind me, it took me months to do "Damage control, Well, I got to go, Bye" Yuki stopped laughing and replied "Goodbye" and hanged up, Yuuri put the receiver back and shook his head

"I'll be jogging outside for a bit"

"Okay"

Yuuri goes to the front door and leaves to start with some morning exercise

* * *

Back upstairs, Conrart was busy going through Yuuri's belongings for any clues to Yuuri's past, he first goes for the beret on the dresser, he picks it up and notices the emblem, Conrart has been around the world looking for Hanz and seen the military insignia of each and every country, and the color for each country 

"Hmm, Jungle Green, That means he's been with…" Conrart thought for a moment as he tried to recall which army this belonged to

"United States Army Special forces, Thank goodness I remembered that" He raised an eyebrow and cupped his chin "But what on earth was he doing with them?" He asked out loud as he glanced up hoping to find some answers, there was none, he sighed and was about to put the beret back down when he noticed the emblem of the beret, he held it closer to him so he could get a better look, the emblem was nothing he has ever seen before, it was a badge, it had three stripes, a red stripe in the middle and the outer two were silver, a shield with two swords at its back crossing each other, making a X mark, slightly above the shield was a helmet, Conrart stood baffled as he tried to recall any organization with this emblem…he gives up as he confirms his first thoughts that this was something he has never seen before

Conrart took out a small digital camera out of his left pocket and took a picture of the emblem, he puts the camera back in his pocket and puts the beret back down on the dresser exactly as he found it, he noticed the picture frame and picks it up, the picture frame contained a picture of a group of men dressed in full gear, in the background was some sort of military installation, Yuuri was in the middle, wearing tactical black uniform and armor, and a black tactical vest, He was not the only one dressed in black, there was someone taller than him also wearing the same tactical clothing, facing the side, his face was concealed by a balaclava, covering his entire face except his eyes, which were deep black, those eyes showed off the person's intensity, even though he was not facing the camera at the tie this shot was taken, the intensity in those eyes were crystal clear, so serious, Conrart stared upon those eyes, the seemed…familiar to him, after a few moments at staring at the eyes of the person in the picture, Conrart then noticed the rest of the people in the picture and gasped as he realized that they were different from each other, they all wore tactical clothing, but all from different countries

Eight people were at Yuuri's left, 3 of them were Russian Spetznaz, and the next three were British S.A.S., and the last two were United States Delta force, the people to Yuuri's right were 3 French G.I.G.N., 4 German GSG-9 Units, Conrart was baffled as to how were all these people, from different places around the world associated?

As he thought of that, he also noticed a pair of dog tags on the dresser, Conrart picks it up and reads the writings on it

_Codename: Reaper_

_#: 3145512-32-14_

"Codename?" Conrart shook his head and then glances back at the dog tags and memorizes it; he scans for any hidden writing on the dog tags…there was none, he puts the dog tags back down, he sighs as he gathers what he knows so far

1. An event that happened in Yuuri's past called _"the winter massacre_" Don't really know the details to that event but He'll look it up later

2. After that, Yuuri went with some man for two years

3. No one knows what happened during those two years

4. The beret with the unfamiliar emblem

5. The dog tags and the serial #

6. A picture of a group of men dressed in their respective army uniforms, but the main focus here was Yuuri and the other person in the middle who both wore the same tactical clothing and his eyes…those black eyes that seem so familiar to him

Conrart closes his eyes and begins rubbing his chin as he thought deeply on what he know so far

"Hmm, it seems that from what I can gather…He went off with this man wearing the same uniform as he is in this picture, and Joined some sort of organization" he opens his eyes and gazes upward "But what I want to know is the details as to what happened, and what is this organization" He continues his search and spots the duffel bag, he then recalls a book that Yuuri took out, he goes toward the bag and picks it up and opens it, he goes through all the clothing and finds the book, he finds that the book was not a book, it was a diary, he tensed as excitement built up in him, this could just be the break he needed

Sadly…after opening the book and reading the first page, he realizes that this is not Yuuri's diary but one of his teammate's diary, Yuki Imahara

_Hello New Diary! _

_Aw, You're so special! You know why? Well…because you were a gift from Yuuri to me! My Brother Yuuri! (I'll explain why I call him brother later) And you're pink! So bright! Me like pink!_

_WAAA!!_

_Ahh…..ahem….err…anywho…I guess I should write my first entry_

_Yesterday was my birthday! And although some bad things happened (Like me being caught masturbating on that day 'shudder' ughh…The party went well, although I am kinda embarrassed of the fact that there came the part where I HAD to lead some dance, normally, I am a very good dancer but…with Yuuri being my dance partner, I was a nervous wreck! AH!!!! I kept stepping on poor Yuuri's foot! Not my fault! My mind kept wondering around about random stuff like….the time Yuuri caught me masturbating, and the part that I came a second time when I realized that Yuuri saw me…_

_Okay… lets just go back a bit, hmm, the part where I made my birthday wish!_

_You want to know my birthday wish? Well it's a secret, can you promise me that you can keep this secret?_

_LOL_

_Of course you can! You're a diary! That's what diaries are for!_

_Well…here it goes, I know that this wish of mine is a bit…childish but…I wished that Yuuri and I could be brothers, Want to know why I made that wish? Well, first off we look so similar its like were related, second reason is if we were brothers, we would do so many things together, not like we don't do anything together right now, but more!_

_But the real reason I wanted him as my brother was…I never really had one_

_My mother died giving birth to me, My father never remarried, he was so broken up by my mother's death that he never remarried, I became an only child, it was hard for him, being a single parent raising me up, but he strived, he was always so kind to me, my father died a few years ago, I still remember that day, my eyes were full of tears, He had a stroke and was in the hospital, I was sitting next to him in his hospital bed, I clenched his hand as I saw him smile at me for one last time, he passed away just like that and for a time, I was alone_

_But my loneliness ended a few months ago as I met Yuuri, we were almost the same age, he was kind, so warm hearted, he made me feel happy, we were similar in so many ways, except for the cooking…I was never good at cooking…_

_Well…let's move on, later that night, when we were all alone in our room, I told him about my wish, and my "sad" life, at first he just laughed, and I just turned red from embarrassment (I think?) But after a while he stopped laughing and he hugged me, I nuzzled my head in his chest and he whispered in my ear that he grants my wish, that we would live as brothers, on one condition, that we only call each other as brothers in private, only the two of us, it's our little secret, I was so happy I pounced on him and he fell backwards onto the bed, I followed and my head rested slightly above his crotch…_

Conrart stopped reading the book and closed it, he was starting to regret going through Yuuri's belongings, he was about to place the diary back in the bag when he stopped, as he thought of his objective, voices in his mind start to talk to him

"_What is your objective?"_

"_To find out more things about Yuuri's past"_

"_Hmm…if that's the case, you should get that book and keep reading it"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a very helpful tool; you can learn a lot of things from reading a book"_

"_I don't need to read this book, I already know what happened during this part of his life since I read it in his mind"_

"_Perhaps, but have you heard? "Leave no stone unturned" Who knows, maybe after some time, this Yuki person actually got Yuuri to tell him about his past…and he wrote it in this diary"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_From the first entry, it seems they are close, and no matter how stubborn a person can be, it only takes a matter of time before they start talking"_

"_So you're sure then?"_

"_Nope, but let's just read the diary anyway, I bet its going to be…"entertaining"_

"_I have a time limit of two days I need to spend my time wisel-"_

"_Aw, don't worry, just look at it this way, If you read the diary and find something, I'm right and you didn't have to make much effort to find out about his past, but if I'm wrong, well…you can always try the "Direct approach"_

"_Direct approach?"_

"_First step, Kidnap, Second is take him to a unknown location and tie him up on a chair, third is give him the "Shot" and-"_

"_Alright, I get it, it's a win-win situation, even if I don't get any relevant information from this diary I could-"_

"_Yep, the easiest way is the direct approach"_

"_But-"_

"_But?"_

"_Would I really do that to him? Am I really that desperate to know?"_

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**No Flames!**

**Chapter preview!**

_They sat and waited, they looked up and saw the red light still on, one of them was cocking his rifle, another secured his body armor, it was quiet, there was tension in the air, they waited until the red light went green, the aft door of the C-17 opens, they stand up and prepare, the jump out of the plane and into the night sky_

_They begin their slow count_

_1000…_

_2000…_

_3000…_

_4000…_

_They pull their rip cords, touch down on the ground, and rally together, they move quietly under the cover of the shadows, the communicate through hand signals, careful not to break their greatest yet most fragile weapon_

_Silence_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 4:Unveiling the past Part 2**

"_Yep, the easiest way is the direct approach"_

"_But-"_

"_But?"_

"_Would I really do that to him? Am I really that desperate to know?"_

"_Frankly, Yes"_

And with that, He went back to the bed and started reading that diary again

…_This morning, something unusual happened…_

* * *

_Early that morning…_

_Yuuri and Yuki were in the same bed, Yuki resting his head on Yuuri's stomach, Yuuri wakes up and yawns_

"_Hey there Yuki, time to wake up" Yuuri places his hand on Yuki's head and gives a gentle nudge, Yuki stirs for a moment and then wakes up, he lifts his head and stretches for a bit and then rest his head back on Yuuri's stomach_

"_Mworning…Last night…was the best Yuuri, thank you"_

"_No problem, just one thing…"_

"_Hmm?_

"_Could you stop groping my ass?"_

"_Oh, right! Sorry!" Yuki gets up and gets off Yuuri_

_Yuuri half sighed, half groaned as he got up and sat upright on the side of the bed, he then turn to Yuki who was at the opposite side of the bed sitting on the edge, Yuuri then smiled_

"_Heh, you're really different from __**him**__… Yuki" Yuki turned and quirked an eyebrow, Yuuri gasped as he realized he said something he shouldn't, he then turns and looks away, but Yuki grabs hold of his shoulder and turns him back_

"_Huh? Who are you talking about Yuuri?" Yuuri was getting a bit nervous_

"_N-noone, J-just someone I knew…"_

"_Is this guy somehow related to your…__**forbidden past?**__" Yuuri's eyes went wide_

"_H-how did you-"_

"_Look Yuuri, we've been together for months now and I barely know you" Yuki sighed and massaging his temples "I've heard rumors…"_

"_What kind of rumors?" Yuuri asked_

"_Well…" Yuki stands up and moves toward the other side of the bed and sits beside Yuuri, he then starts to play with his fingers for a while_

"_After the…" Yuki paused as he thought for a while "After the…__**the winter massacre**__…y-you just…went off with some guy for a couple of years, and when you came back, lots of people welcomed you home…but…" He looks at Yuuri straight in the eye "No one knows what happened to you during those two years" Yuuri sighed and turned his head to the side_

"_Did Fred tell you this?"_

"_H-he's the only one that knows about it, along with Yozak and Murata, although they gave up on trying to persuade you to tell them-"_

"_You should do exactly the same Yuki" Yuuri stands up, Yuki just looks at him, Yuuri was facing the floor_

"_I'm just concerned about you Yuuri, we all are"_

"_As am I" Yuki stands up_

"_Please Yuuri, just tell me"_

"_I will not tell you, I am…not authorized to give out that information"_

"_Wha-?" Yuki stands up_

"_It's…classified; I…do not have the authority to tell you that"_

"_Then who does?"_

_Silence…Then Yuuri smiles_

"_It's not important, the past is the past, what matters is here…and now" Yuuri turns and faces Yuki, he leans in and captures Yuki's lips in a passionate kiss_

_Yuki's body froze, his mind started buzzing around as it registered what was happening, they were kissing…for the first time_

_He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and brought him closer, Although he knew that Yuuri just did this to make him stop asking about his past, the kiss felt so…nice. He had to kiss back and lick Yuuri's bottom lip to make him open his mouth so he could settle his tongue inside; he just had to shift the positions of their heads so that he was the dominant one, he just had to nibble a bit on Yuuri's bottom lip and start making him moan, he just had to get more of this feeling, he was getting hard and he wanted to know if Yuuri was feeling the same_

_Yuuri pulled away as soon as Yuki tried to bring his hand under Yuuri's pajama pants_

"_Wha-?"_

"_No touching"_

"_B-but! You just kissed me!"_

"_And?" Yuuri quirked an eyebrow "It was just a kiss" he chuckled "Besides…now that we are "brothers"…Wouldn't this be considered incest?" Yuki's eyes went wide for a moment and then he pouted_

"_That's not fair!"_

"_Hey, don't blame me! You made the wish remember?" Yuuri cupped his chin "What was that saying? Uh…"Be careful what you wish for?"_

* * *

"…_And it didn't help that for the rest of the day Yuuri was…"_

* * *

_Here we are, in the dining room, Yuki, Murata, and Yuuri were eating their lunch_

_If you could call what Yuuri was doing with the food "eating"_

_Yuuri played around with his food in a "suggestive" manner, he starts by licking the sides, swirling his tongue around a piece of octopus wiener before enveloping it in his mouth, darting his tongue out once in a while to moisten his lips, all the while his eyes were locked on to the person in front of him, who was having a hard time focusing on eating like a pig, his hands were shaking and he was starting to sweat heavily, his eyes were screwed shut as a pink blush stained his cheeks_

_Murata was at the side of the table, he was looking left to right and was baffled as to what was going on, and finally, it happened_

_Yuki slammed his fist on the table and stood up and excused himself from the table, he then left for the toilet, Yuuri grinned at the sight of the retreating figure_

"_What was that all about?" Murata asked_

"_Oh nothing, it just looks like Yuki's having a bit of diarrhea" _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, I think he ate too many prunes, could you do me a favor and go out and buy some medicine for him?"_

"_Sure" Murata gets up and prepare to leave to buy some medicine_

* * *

_Yuuri and Yuki were in the bedroom and Yuki was fuming_

"_I'm still pissed for what you did to me you fucking tease"_

"_But I bet you came really hard. When Murata left, I snuck to the door of the bathroom and heard you moaning 'Yuuri! Oh! Yuuri! I want to __**touch**__ you so bad!" Yuuri bursts out laughing_

"_That's not funny you fucking tease!"_

"_Call it revenge for groping my ass every night!"_

"_You're mean!"_

"_No, You're mean for squeezing my ass so hard!" Yuki's eyes start watering and he clenched his fist_

"_I just…I just-" Yuki jumps on Yuuri and pins him to the bed_

"_Let me go!" Yuuri squirms_

"_No"_

"_No?" Yuuri continues to struggle but stops as soon as Yuki loosens his grip and buries his face onto Yuuri's chest and starts to cry_

"_I just can't help it!" Pleading eyes look upon Yuuri's "Please…I want…I want…so bad!" Yuuri just stares at Yuki for a moment and then sighed_

"_Oh Yuki…" Yuki suddenly got off Yuuri and off the bed: his face brightened up_

"…_Gotcha!" Yuki pointed at Yuuri_

"_Huh?" Yuuri, confused by Yuki's sudden action got up and seated himself on the bed, he tilted and started scratching his head, Yuki then leaned forward and embraced Yuuri_

"_I'm not THAT kind of person "brother" He let go and leaned back and cupped Yuuri's chin and made Yuuri face him, Yuuri's mouth started to gape like a fish_

"_A-and…the bathroo-"_

"_Just acting" he winks at Yuuri and starts waving his index finger "tsk, tsk, tsk…You really thought I was jerking off weren't you?" Yuki starts to chuckle_

"_Yeah…" Yuuri answers and Yuki brings Yuuri into a hug and buries his face into his chest_

* * *

_Actually…the first day I was here as Yuuri's roommate…I had doubts if I could stop myself from doing…so many things to him, would I be man enough? Against wrong…to choose right and be standing up?_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Phew! What a day! I've never been so worn out in my entire life!" Murata exclaims_

"_Yeah, me too" Yuuri sighs_

"_Me three" Yuki says as he starts to take off his boots and places them on the side of the door, Yuuri and Murata also do the same_

_Yuuri, Yuki and Murata just got home from a very exhausting training, they were all wearing boots and dark blue uniforms and some black pants_

_Yuki goes to the living room and drops down on the couch_

"_Ohhhhhhhh, I'm paralyzed, from the hair down" Yuki groans_

"_Make the BAD MAN STOP!" (The "BAD MAN" Yuki is referring to is their temporary drill instructor for the day since their drill instructor called in sick, and the only one qualified for the position at that time was none other than Yozak, who was probably grinning and laughing at the sight of the three of them being tormented)_

_Yuuri approaches Yuki and pats his shoulder_

"_Come, let's go upstairs now" Yuuri says, Yuki groans but gets up and follows Yuuri and Murata upstairs to their room, once in their room Yuki jumps onto bed face first, he turns over and then starts stretching for a while and then Yuuri approaches him and quirks an eyebrow_

"_What are you doing?" Yuuri asks_

"_I'm going to sleep, what does it look like?"_

"_No"_

"_No?" Yuki asks_

"_Let's take a nice bath first before going to sleep"_

"_Oh, Alright" Yuki gets up_

_Zzzzzip!_

_Yuki gasps as he sees Yuuri and Murata start to undress, Yuuri tosses his pants onto a nearby laundry basket, it looks like it was him who Yuki heard unzipping, it takes a couple of seconds before Yuuri notices this and quirks an eyebrow_

"_Hey Yuki, What's the matter?"_

"_N-nothing!" Yuki replies, he then starts to remove his clothes as well, Yuuri shakes his head and continues to undress, Yuki looks down and starts to unbutton his uniform, he was just finished when he gazed back up and looked at Yuuri, who was down to his undershirt and black G-string, Yuuri removes his undershirt revealing a tanned muscular body_

_At this point Yuki was just captivated by the sight and just stares at Yuuri, Yuki feels something moist starting to drip off his chin which was probably drool, he ignores this and keeps on staring, Yuuri senses this and looks at Yuki who was still fully clothed, his uniform unbuttoned, his pants still on, Yuuri gazes upward and sees Yuki drooling_

"_Alright, something's definitely up! Tell me what is it Yuki?"_

_Yuki snaps out of his lust induced trance and casually wipes off his drool_

"_Uh, N-nothing!" Yuki clears his throat "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom and… uh…"relieve" myself" Yuki goes to the and goes through the door then closes it, he can then be heard slapping himself and screaming in the distance "Bad! Bad Yuki! Bad Pervert!"_

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

…_and when I woke up the next morning…_

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Mnnn, ohhh….ahhh" He exclaimed "Man that felt good!" He hears some snoring and turns his head to the side where the snoring came from, he sees someone sleeping beside him who was currently hiding under the bed sheets, Yuki lifts the bed sheets up a little to reveal Yuuri sleeping beside him, Yuki gulps as he lifts the bed sheet up a bit higher and sees under the sheets Yuuri's firm body, his tanned skin exposed to him, Yuki lifts the sheets up some more and sees…_

"_GAaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Yuki screams as he gets up and runs out the door_

_Yuuri is woken up by this and he starts to rub his eyes _

"_Huh?"_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

…_And for the rest of the week…I slept downstairs on the couch, and I could barely sleep, and so to pass some time, I sometimes got up from the couch in the middle of the night and went upstairs to your bed I crept, I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I touched your head gently…and felt my heart melt…because I knew... __I love you more than life itself…_

_I went out of the room and went back down and went on my knees and started praying, "Please…just know…I pledge my life to you…"_

* * *

Meanwhile back in Japan… 

Yuki was lying in the hospital bed; one leg fully bandaged and was currently reading Yuuri's Diary

"_I suddenly felt sorry for teasing Yuki like that…I knew I had to make it up to him somehow and at that moment, I knew what I had to do…_

* * *

**My hand feels like spaghetti, and my head aches from being at the computer for so long, sorry if you people are confused with this chapter…**

**Please read and review!**

**No Flames!**

**Chapter Preview!**

"_We are the best kept secret on earth_

_Our mission: Is to monitor and if necessary, intervene in hostile activities on earth..._

_We are your best..._

_Last..._

_And only...line of defence" He stops walking and turns and faces Yuuri_

_"We work in secret...we exist in **shadow**"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 4: Unveiling the past Part 3**

* * *

…_And for the rest of the week…I slept downstairs on the couch, and I could barely sleep, and so to pass some time, I sometimes got up from the couch in the middle of the night and went upstairs to your bed I crept, I saw you sleeping so peacefully, I touched your head gently…and felt my heart melt…because I knew... I love you more than life itself…_

_I went out of the room and went back down and went on my knees and started praying, "Please…just know…I pledge my life to you…"_

* * *

Meanwhile back in Japan…

Yuki was lying in the hospital bed; one leg fully bandaged and was currently reading Yuuri's Diary

* * *

"_I suddenly felt sorry for teasing Yuki like that…I knew I had to make it up to him somehow and at that moment, I knew what I had to do…_

* * *

Yuki got off Yuuri and they both smiled at each other with near identical goofy smiles, Yuuri sighed as he braced himself for what he was going to do

"Sorry for teasing you like that Yuki, Here, let me make it up to you" And with one swift move, Yuuri pushes Yuki onto bed and bends over and unzips Yuki's pants, Yuki gasps

"Yuuri? Just wha-?" He was cut off when he feels a sudden sensation in his lower region; he then involuntarily arches his back as he tries to muffle a moan with his hand, with all the remaining willpower he had left, Yuki lifted his head and willed himself to speak

"Ah…Yuuri…Didn't…Y-ung…J-ust talk about…" He stopped as soon as he felt the sensation in his lower region stop

"Relax Yuki, A hand job isn't really sex, it's just masturbation with a little help from someone else" Yuuri got up and off Yuki "So it can't be considered as "incest" Yuuri clears his throat "Besides…" He chuckles and starts unzipping his pants "I ain't doing this for free" He sits Yuki upright on the edge of the bed and sits right next to him, Yuuri then places his hand back on Yuki's member and Yuuri grabs Yuki's hand and places it on his open pants

No more words came from either of them as they started stroking each other , both moaning at the feeling of finally touching each other, they were racing to see who could make the other person give out first and Yuuri already had a head start, their moans grew loader as they kept moaning each other's name

And this race ended as the winner was Yuuri for having a head start on Yuki, Yuki spurting and covering Yuuri's hand in his warm semen, Yuuri followed a few seconds later, they both plop down on the bed panting for breath, once they caught up with their breath they turned and faced each other with smiles

"You're a good "Brother" Yuuri" Yuki hugged Yuuri and Yuuri hugged him back

"Hehe…thanks" Yuuri and Yuki yawn and cover themselves with a blanket, then both fall dead asleep in each others arms

10 minutes later…

Murata arrives home after buying medicines; he looks around in the first floor and doesn't find Yuuri and/or Yuki, he goes upstairs to their room and sees the door crack slightly open and takes a peek

"Ohh…I guess he won't be needing these medicines" He sees the two sleeping next to each other

"Oh…." He sees that they were hugging under the blanket

"**OHHH?!?!"** His left eyebrow starts twitching as he sees some sort of white stain on the floor

* * *

…_.okay, so Murata caught us, and we had a VERY hard time convincing him not to tell Yozak and that we didn't do anything but in the end…._

* * *

"You-"

"You-!" Murata starts pointing twitching finger

"You two had a **what?!** ….and You didn't invite me?!?!?!" Yuki sweat dropped

"Calm down….We'll let you join in next time okay?" Yuki smiled and Murata hmped

"You better let me join in next time…or I'm telling Yozak!"

* * *

Yuki stopped reading the diary and chuckled for a brief moment then sighed

"I should have cleaned that mess on the floor up before Murata came home, Oh well, too late for that now"

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Germany, Conrad continued to read the diary

* * *

_November 1st, although some people would say we were too old for this, the three of us were celebrating our first Halloween together…_

* * *

Yuki crept up silently behind Yuuri, his dark black cape trailing behind him. He inched closer smirking, he then grabbed Yuuri and sunk his vampire teeth into Yuuri's neck quickly and starts pretending to suck Yuuri's blood

Yuuri squeaked and then tried to muffle a moan with his hand. He was dressed in the same outfit as Yuki, makeup to make his face look pale, rubber vampire teeth that glow in the dark, white gloves, a black vest with a white long sleeve undershirt, black plants and a long black cape, Yuuri and Yuki looked like mirror images, Yuki shaved his goatee and no longer uses his glasses as he wore contacts, They were mirror images alright, Vampire doppelgangers…

_Very_ sexy vampire doppelgangers….

Yuki pulled back, hugged Yuuri and smiled

"Trick or teat?"

"Ah….ehehehe..I think you're supposed to say that before you play a trick" A voice from out of the corner said and chuckled as the two turned their gaze, he came out and revealed himself to be Ken Murata dressed up as an medieval count

"Ah…whatever" Yuki pouts and then turns back to Yuuri and gives out a sly smile, he leans in Yuuri's ear and whispers

"Now Yuuri, would you…give me a treat in the form of your blood?" Yuuri blushed; he closed his eyes and shook his head

"No, I will not…" Yuuri's blush darkens "….So play a trick on me" Yuki gave out an evil grin, he was anticipating this and he chuckled lightly

"Very well then" Yuki clears his throat and starts to speak in a deep and seductive tone "As you wish" he places one of his hands on the back of Yuuri's head and tilted Yuuri's head as he leaned in and pressed his lips on Yuuri's, Murata was there and seeing the two lock lips, he shook his head and sighed, he turns his head to face the other way, normally he would intervene but…he turns back to the two

No…

He couldn't interfere…

Because this was just too good… and he wanted to remember this

Which is why he took out a digital camera and took a picture of the two kissing, he chuckled lightly as the two continued and didn't noticed that their picture was taken, he then walks away

"My…this would make a great postcard, A little editing and blurring of the faces…" he rubs his chin "I wonder how much I could get out of this?"

* * *

_1 month later…for some reason, Murata had gotten a big amount of cash, we asked him what did he do and all he said was "sell some postcards"….hmmm anyway, he used the money on a big Christmas party…_

* * *

Conrad skips pages until he finds some blank pages; he then goes back a bit to the last entry

* * *

_I have to go…to Germany _

* * *

He skims through some pages of the diary and concludes that the diary was made AFTER the two years he went away

Conclusion

It was a waste of time

He closed his eyes then started massaging his temples, he puts the diary back in the duffel bag and zips it up, and he then makes his way back downstairs

* * *

"So, find anything?" The innkeeper asked, Conrad shook his head

"No, nothing important"

"Oh well, you've got three days so-"

"Two days"

"What?"

"The first day was yesterday, and today is the second day"

"Oh" The innkeeper rubs his chin

"So tomorrow you're-"

"Yes, I am, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to do a little research on what little I know"

"So, you did find something"

"Not much"

"Well, it's a start" The innkeeper pats his back and tries to cheer him up, Conrad smiles and goes for the door, he was about to turn the door knob when the door opened and revealed a sweaty Yuuri

"Back from your morning exercises I see"

"Yeah" He smiled at Conrad "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go upstairs and change….oh that reminds me, do you guys have shower?" The innkeeper steps forward

"I'm afraid not, but we do have a bathtub you can wash up in"

"Thanks"

"Uh…aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Not yet, I'm going to take a bath first"

"Well then, I'll be off"

"Wait, you're not going to join us for breakfast?"

"Unfortunately I can't, I have to go somewhere and do some errands _(Actually…do some research on what few clues I got)_"

* * *

Conrad sits down in front of his desktop computer and starts typing as he looks in the worlds largest information archive

_The internet_

He first types in "The winter massacre" and then presses enter, the results show up and the top results shows…

What the title says… a massacre; stacks of dead bodies, bodies torn apart; mutilated, left to rot in the sun, one of the corpses catches his attention and he magnifies the images to get a better view…

His eyes went wide as he recognized the corpse as Dr. Rodriguez, or what appears to be left of him, the person he was trying to contact, the person who was assigned to watch over Yuuri for the past few years yet he couldn't contact for the past seven years; the person who KNEW his and wolfram's condition

The person who a made cure…

He felt his heart sank as the awful truth hit him; Dr. Rodriguez, the only person in the world who made a cure was dead

Did he really make a cure?

He leaned back and gazed upwards as he remembered that day at the airport

**Flashback**

The entire Shibuya family were bunched up in one corner, using their bodies to shield their youngest member, Yuuri Shibuya, But alas…the bullets went through their bodies

In another corner, Conrad stepped out of his hiding place as he saw that it was all clear, he then ran toward the Shibuya's and checked every one of them for any signs of life

Movement, breathing…or even a pulse

None was found in all of them…except Yuuri who was mortally wounded with multiple gunshot wounds, he was unconscious and his breathing was shallow, but alive. Conrad breathed a sigh of relief as he found at least one survivor, but he had to act fast, Yuuri was bleeding to death and if he didn't do anything soon…

A thought came to him as he looked around and saw Shouma Shibuya's briefcase, he rushed to it and quickly brought it next to Yuuri, he opened it and inside were two serums marked David and Goliath, a couple of syringes and a note saying;

Goliath the serum developed by the Nazi's, keep it as a memorial

David the cure developed by… me, Dr. Rodriguez

I hope you use "David" well

Dr. Rodriguez

P.s.

No, unfortunately this is not really a cure, it will keep "Goliath" dormant, I don't know how long but it will make you and your brother finally live normal lives

Without further hesitation, Conrad took the serum marked Goliath and took a syringe and extracted a generous amount of the serum, he turned back towards Yuuri and quickly injected him with the serum, the symptoms that the serum is working start to show as he ready the other syringe with the other serum marked David, the symptoms subside and Yuuri's bullet wounds heal, Yuuri starts to breathe normally, Conrad makes one last check as he sees the wounds heal up completely, leaving no trace of scaring. He takes this as his signal and injects the other serum into Yuuri, and right on cue he hears police men shouting somewhere around the corner; he places Yuuri back in the arms of his deceased relatives and makes a hasty retreat, he glances one last look and disappears into the shadows

**End of flashback**

"Well, I guess it did work, seeing Yuuri now, he's pretty much normal to me" He talks to himself and frowns

"But I can't take any chances, that's why…" Conrad continues his search on the internet for some time and the calls it a day, he sighed as he took out his cell phone and made a call

"Hello? I need your expertise in "intelligence gathering", meet me tomorrow, I have someone I need you to help me interrogate"

* * *

**End of Day 1**

**A/N: Yeah… the real reason for Yuuri going to Germany comes out, but Yuuri doesn't know it yet (And this serum might be the reason for Yuuri's OOC in my fiction) The plot thickens, and so does my ego! XD**

**Please read and review!**

**No Flames!**

**Chapter preview!**

"_Package retrieved! Over, I repeat! Package retrieved, need immediate evac! Over!"_

"_Copy that recovery team, two black hawks inbound for evac"_

"_Hold this position!" _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 4: Unveiling the past Part 4**

**Day Two **

**Yuuri's POV**

Morning arrives and I feel the warm light of the sun. I sit up in bed and start groaning as I hear cracking noises as I stretch out a bit, I then lean my head forward and give out a sigh

I was delayed from seeing this Wolfram for a reason I don't even know

I had nothing to do yesterday; I just did some morning exercise and then stayed at my room for the rest of the day going downstairs when it was time to eat

To sum it all up…

I was bored; I give out a large sigh

Correction…

I was bored… and I am still bored, although I strangely felt myself at peace due to the lack of things to do, I look out the window; see the birds chirping on this bright morning as the wind blew

I got up from bed and went to my duffel bag and fumbled around for some clothes, I got dressed and head for the door, I open the door and see a man in front of me, then I feel that I received a sudden shock to the back of my head causing me to lean forward and the man standing in front of me placed his hand holding some sort of handkerchief up between my mouth and nose, I try to struggle but I become light headed, My vision becomes blurry and my body and senses go numb, I'm engulfed in darkness, and everything fades away…

* * *

I wake up and open my eyes, I see nothing but darkness and I also feel pain in the back of my neck. I try to move my hands to rub the pain but my hands wouldn't move, I feel that I am in a seated position sitting in a chair, I wonder how I got there for a moment then I overhear footsteps getting louder and I quickly pretend to be asleep; I hear the start to talk and I listened to their conversation 

"Thank you for helping me Mr. uh…?" A voice which sounded like Conrad's

"My name is of little importance, the agreement for this inter-agency cooperation doesn't allow you to know my name" as I heard his voice…I somehow recognized his voice…but I couldn't be sure

"Yes…of course" I hear someone clear his throat "May I at least know the name of your agency?"

"No it is also stated in the agreement. Besides, our agency has no official name" I hear the other guy clear his throat "So there is no more confusion, let me brief you on some other rules for this co-op; we are not to say anything more than what is need to be said, the agreement between our agencies is a "Get in and get out" policy; meaning we should not waste any more time and finish the objective, hmmm…this is not the first time our two agencies helped one another, I'm surprised you do not remember our policies"

"No, I remember them" He chuckles nervously "I was just checking" Te other man growls

"If you are checking if I know the policies then you passed However…if you are checking my patience then stop it before you really start aggravating me"

"Yes…well, So how long before the serum works?"

"Half an hour, by then he will answer all your questions"

"Good"

30 minutes later…

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rise and shine Mr. Shibuya" Someone walks behind where Yuuri was sitting and takes off his blindfolds, Yuuri squints his eyes as he tries to focus them; he looks up and sees a single light bulb providing light for the room, he looks around and sees one of his captors in the distance wearing black clothes and a balaclava to hide his face but his eyes were visible and Yuuri could see the shock in those eyes as they stared at each other for a moment

"Huh?" the captor in the distance couldn't believe who he was seeing, the captors next to Yuuri starts to speak

"Now then, let's begin with the interrogat-" He was cut off when the captor in the distance suddenly walked towards them he gives the captor behind Yuuri a gentle push and then takes his place behind Yuuri as he starts to undo Yuuri's tied hands

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you go on with this interrogation after all" He finishes untying Yuuri who stands up and looks at him as he removes his balaclava revealing a man with piercing black eyes and combed black hair; Yuuri gasps as he thinks he sees a ghost

"Captain…" Yuuri mumbles barely above a whisper

"Hello corporal…" He replies with a smile

"You're alive"

"I am indeed…How long has it been? Seven…eight years since you joined?"

"Yeah…"

"Wait a minute…" Conrad was beyond confused as he too removes his balaclava "You two know each other?" The other captor turns and faces him

"Why yes, which gives me a reason for you not to interrogate him and for what I am about to do now…" with one quick move, he grabs Conrad's arm and throws him down on the ground and then stuns him with a blow behind the neck, Conrad is knocked unconscious and his ex-companion gets him up on the chair and ties him up

"So…what happens now?"

"Standard procedure" He takes something out his pants pocket "Neuralizer…we make him forget" He takes out two pairs of black sunglasses and offers one to Yuuri

"Wait…" He looks over at the unconscious Conrad

"What? You're taking his side?" Yuuri turns back and replies

"Let's…have a talk for a moment"

* * *

Conrad wakes up just a few moments later and stares at a pair of black piercing eyes 

"So…you want to know about Yuuri's past? Well then…you're in luck, I just happen to have the authority for that, now what's going to happen next is I'm going to untie you and all 3 of us have a nice long chat; we tell you what we know, you tell me what you know, in short…trading information" Conrad chuckles

"Not like I got any choice…"

* * *

"What?…I am…one of you?" Yuuri could not believe what he just heard as he points at Conrad 

"Well…Now that you know about our secret, we can only rely on civilized negotiation" He clears his throat

"Conrart Weller…Although I have no choice but to trust you with the secrets of Yuuri and our agency; would you mind keeping this in mind? We consider ourselves as a family and Yuuri…as a "child" of that powerful family you might get the idea…Just by revealing this information to anyone els-" Yuuri coughs a bit giving a signal to his friend

"Oh right…anyone else besides your brother; you will be making enemies with our "Family", the secret service, our Military police, several of our associates with major influences in the financial and political world will take action, We wouldn't want something like that to happen, right?" Yuuri sweat drops and chuckles nervously

"Ah…this ain't no negotiation at all…"

"Well…let's go see your brother now shall we?"

"Yes Captain" Conrad replies

"You do not call me Captain, Weller; but you can call me…let's see…Raven"

* * *

**End of Chapter Four! (Yay, next chapter we will be able to see Wolfram! So please read and review so I'll update Fast! WoooT! I included Raven from Kyou Kara Maou! Yeah I know that his eyes are actually grey..but that's close enough for me! LOL)**

**No Flames**

**No Chapter preview! (I think you get guys get the general Idea of what happened to Yuuri so…Yeah I think I'll stop giving chapter previews)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 4: Unveiling the past Part 5**

All four of them made their way to the inn where Yuuri was staying. Once there, they were greeted by the innkeeper who kept asking Conrad about the fourth person. Meanwhile, Yuuri and Raven went upstairs to pack up Yuuri's belongins; they reach room here Yuuri was staying and Yuuri, with a bit of help from Raven, start packing up. While in the process of packing, Raven notices the stuff on top of Yuuri's drawer. He goes towards it and takes the picture frame hand

"So…How are the others?" Yuuri asks

"They're fine…although they do miss you a lot" Raven puts the picture frame back down an takes the beret and dog tags; Yuuri notices this and goes towards him

"You can have those back now" Raven shook his head

"No, I gave them to you as souvenirs…" He turns and faces Yuuri "Keep it" He gives the items to Yuuri who puts them inside the duffel bag, Raven turns back and clears his throat

"So…are you going to Join us again? Yuuri puts one of his hands on Raven's shoulders and turns him around so that they could faces each other

"Didn't I tell you a while ago?"

**Flashback**

"Alright then, first things first…why did you quit the agency?" Yuuri clenched his fist and lowered his head trying to conceal the tears coming out of his eyes

"After the last mission we had together…they wouldn't let me see you; said that you were "taken out of action" Raven cupped Yuuri's chin, he saw the tears coming from Yuuri's eyes, he gives Yuuri a reassuring smile and says

"In other words…you thought I was dead?"

"Yes…" Raven chuckles

"You should understand…what they meant by "taken out of action" …. Is that I retired"

"Wha-?"

"But…since you quit, they reinstated me" Raven gives out a sigh and shakes his head

"I was really looking forward to you replacing me" He frowns "So…what about the oath you swore? To make a difference?"

"I've been keeping it, I joined the S.W.A.T. of a local law enforcement back in Japan" He wipes away some of his tears and looks up straight into Raven's eyes

"Not much action but I do make a difference…I've saved lives"

"Hmm, so in a sense…Joining S.W.A.T. was a way for you to retire but still keep your oath, really nice corporal, that Idea is way better than mine which was going on a long vacation in the Caribbean"

"So now that you know I'm alive, would you join us again?" Raven asks, Yuuri turns a glance over to Conrad who was tied, unconscious, and sitting in the chair

"Do this favor for me and I'll…think about it"

**End of flashback**

"I said I'll think about it" they continue packing

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So that's what happened, you could have kept your mouth shut"

"I know but…I really needed to know if the serum that was given to him was still dormant and that it wasn't activated in any way"

"And what did you find out?"

"fortunately, he is normal, so I'm guessing it's still dormant…for now but…I fear that once they are activated, he could unleash hell on earth" Conrad takes out his cell phone and makes a call

* * *

They ride a limo to Wolfram's location, No more need to be blindfolded as all of them had earned each other's respect and trust. The limo stops in front of a medieval castle, Yuuri's eyes went wide

"This is where wolfram is staying?"

"Why yes, a medieval castle built back in the 14th century. It was originally built as a forward outpost for the-"

"Ahem…"

"Oh, right" Conrad steps out o the limo first and is then followed by the two inside the castle. Upon entering, they hear some sort of music…piano music comig from inside. They navigate through the castle's large hallways and the music grew louder as they approached a room at the end of the hallway. They stop and Conrad takes a step forward. He opens the door and the music that they were hearing now becomes recognized. It was Ludwig Von Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" The room in front of them was light by a single Candelabrum, it was revealed to be a pretty much empty room, only darkness filled the parts of the room not illuminated, in the middle of the room was a grand piano being played by a figure in a dark cloak and hood wearing white gloves, sitting on an old solid oak stool. The figure stops halfway of the piece he was playing as he starts to speak

"Come in" Conrad and Yuuri takes a step inside

"This castle was built by my ancestors more than 500 years ago in the mountains…Mr. Shibuya" He stands up and walks toward the two "This was originally built as an outpost but…there are rumors that God spoke to my ancestors on this exact spot where the castle now stands and told them to build a grand castle…to serve as a safe haven to the helpless, a place where his crusading knights could rest and honor his name through prayer, a place where the persecuted may stay, a place of conscience

Peace…instead of war

Love…instead of hate"

He stops in front of the two with his head lowered as he then takes off his hood revealing his silky blonde hair and emerald green eyes, and his face…that can be compared to a fallen angel because of its beauty…and its sorrow

"My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld …descendant of Rufus Bielefeld…" He extends his hand; Yuuri merely stares at the hand

"I thank God that he has finally allowed us to meet"

….

No response from Yuuri as Wolfram lowers his hand and quirks an eyebrow

"Are my words not correct?" He smiles "Then, I shall practice my Japanese with you…If you would honor me" Yuuri chuckles

"What?"

"A-are you a-?"

"What's the matter?" Wolfram asked

"Are you a priest?!"

….

Inside Yuuri's mind…

"_All Hail…High priest Wolfram!"_

* * *

**No Comment…**

**Please Read and review…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 5: A survivor's recollection**

"My name is Wolfram Von Bielefeld …descendant of Rufus Bielefeld…" He extends his hand; Yuuri merely stares at the hand

"I thank God that he has finally allowed us to meet" 

….

No response from Yuuri as Wolfram lowers his hand and quirks an eyebrow

"Are my words not correct?" He smiles "Then, I shall practice my Japanese with you…If you would honor me" Yuuri chuckles

"What?"

"A-are you a-?"

"What's the matter?" Wolfram asked

"Are you a priest!"

….

Inside Yuuri's mind…

"_All Hail…High priest Wolfram!"_

….

_Wow…and to think I spent 2 days coming up with a greeting…sigh…wasted in just two seconds…_

_Don't blame him, and besides…I told you that you didn't need to do all this_

_Hmm…true but…it was fun even though I had to dress up like this…ugh…and you know how much I hate looking like this_

Wolfram glances at the door for a moment

_I sense another presence…Conrart, I thought I only had one visitor_

Conrart sweat dropped

_Well uh…I messed up, his name is Raven he is Yuuri's…._

An Eerie silence ensues and then…

Inside Yuuri's mind…

_Hm…. Did everyone in the world turn into statues?_

"Pffft..." Wolfram puts his right hand on his mouth; trying to suppress some giggles, Yuuri notices this and starts staring at Wolfram

_He knocked you out cold with a single blow to the back of the head?_

_Well…sort of…_

Wolfram stops and regains some composure. He clears his throat and smiles

"Although you ruined the moment with that….I forgive you because…'giggle'….That's a rather interesting view"

Raven steps in the room and walks toward the group, everyone turns and faces him as he walks towards them

"Alright, enough with this small talk lets get straight to the point. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Mr. Shibuya's Captain in the agency he was in…You can call me R-" He was cut off when Wolfram smiled

"Raven" Wolfram finished

"Wha-?"

"It's telepathy…" Conrad explained, he clears his throat and continues "Don't worry, he wasn't reading your mind…mind reading requires physical contact although our telepathic capabilities also includes being able to detect other people in the area… and the reason he knows your name is that…we've been talking through telepathy" Yuuri was confused

"Huh? Then why did you use your cell phone to call-"

"There is a range limit on our telepathy. About a few hundred meters or so…"

…

"Okay…ahem…why don't we move to the study room and discuss our matters there over some tea?" Conrad suggests

* * *

Conrad pours some tea onto a teacup and offers it to Yuuri. Yuuri nods and takes the tea, Conrad gets another teacup and fills it then offers it to Raven, Raven takes the tea and takes a sip, Yuuri turns his head and looks at Raven, and he shakes his head in disbelief, Wolfram clears his throat

"I'd like to hear about how you two first met if you wouldn't mind?" Yuuri looks up to the ceiling and then looks down on the ground

"Do you…watch the news?" Yuuri asks

"Yes…why?"

"Do you know about the _winter massacre_" Wolfram cups his chin and thinks for a moment

"Hm…the one that happened around eight years ago?"

"Yes" Yuuri replies, he clears his throat and then turns his gaze back up to the ceiling

"It all started…"

**Flashback**

_Hokkaido, Japan_

_8:37 P.M._

_Sapporo-city, Odori Park_

_Day 3_

_It has been three days since the Sapporo Snow Festival started_

_It has been three days since Yuuri gathered with all his friends to celebrate the occasion_

_It has been three days since a group of heavily armed extremists with body armor decided to disrupt the festivities and take innocent lives _

_Bodies littered the park, blood stains and bullet holes were present in the ice sculptures that were on display, the smell of death, of rotting flesh filled the air, it attracted flies that surrounded the corpses and make the survivors of the onslaught who were blindfolded, bound by the wrists and gagged quiver with fear as they were constantly reminded that death was coming…that it could come at any time_

_Fortunately…just a few hundred meters away, an armored personnel carrier which was also being used as a command post was on scene, inside the armored personnel carrier there was a group of men dressed in tactical black and some of them were putting on their tactical gear which composed of a tactical body armor, a black vest put on top of the body armor, tactical knee and elbow pads, mid-grade black combat boots, primary weapons which varied from a K2 assault rifle, M4A1, MP5 submachine gun, and a P90 surrounding a table in the middle with a grid and a map of the area in Odori Park, One of them who was already had his balaclava and all his equipment was on the phone talking_

"_Yes…Understood" He puts down the phone and goes toward the table_

"_Alright, listen up, command has become…"agitated" and can't wait any longer, we've tried to negotiate for the past three days and so far…we can't even get in contact, they have given us our orders and our orders are to infiltrate, rescue and all surviving hostages and neutralize hostile threat, Our objectives are here, here, here, and here" He points to four buildings on the map He pauses for a moment as he looks around at the people around him _

_Zzzzzippp!_

_He unzips his vest and takes a photo out and lays it on the table, the team takes a look at the photo_

"_Our main objective is to find and secure this person, His name is Dr. Jose Rodriguez, his name is quite popular among the military, and he specializes in chemical and biological weapons, according to Intelligence, He is currently in possession of weapon that could change life on the battlefield as we know it…I do not know what these extremists want but if my fear is correct, then they know about this weapon and they want it…bad" He takes the photo back and puts it inside his vest. He then zips up his vest_

"_According to the G.P.S. lock that we got on the Doctor's phone, he is in this building. I'll rendezvous with a team waiting in a nearby airfield, we will perform a combat air drop at the building where the Doctor is and hopefully…. All the surviving hostages are there as well" He clears his throat and looks at one of the men_

"_Lieutenant, you will lead this team here and infiltrate via the sewage system, according to this blueprint, there will be maintenance manholes under each of the four buildings, your team will split up and scout the other side of the maintenance holes of the four buildings with the fiber optic cameras, radio in whatever you see. Once it's confirmed that its all clear, move up to each of the four buildings basement and look for the buildings electrical wiring, and look for a thick, blue cable. That is for the buildings security cameras. Once we confirm where the hostages are, your team will regroup under the building that my team will take, and await further orders. Do Not…Under any Circumstances make any moves without my DIRECT order. Is that Understood?"_

………

"_Alright, we move at 21:00 Hours"_

_  
Raven arrives in a nearby airport and is greeted by his team dressed in tactical black, locked and loaded, they salute him and he salutes back, they lead him to a nearby Blackhawk helicopter and they step in, Raven seats next to the pilot and gives the pilot a thumbs up and the pilot nods as he flips a few overhead switches and then takes off into the air, he takes a radio strapped to his vest out and starts talking_

"_This is team one leader, report in team two leader"_

_In the deep, dark, and damp underground sewers… a group of heavily armed men readies to storm each building, fortunately for them the cement on the sewers weren't thick enough to make radio talking impossible…if you had some heavy duty radios_

"_This is team two, As ordered, I have split up my men into groups of three men and are in the maintenance manholes. We have finished reconnaissance with optical cameras and we are code four, all clear"_

"_Copy that lieutenant, have you tapped into the each of the buildings security cameras?"_

"_No sir"_

…

"_Understood, we're still on route to the objective. Here are your orders; infiltrate and tap into each of the four buildings security cameras and confirm the location of the hostages. We cannot afford to make a move unless we know where all the hostages are. Is that understood?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Good, E.T.A. is 5 minutes; Contact me when you get the Intel, I want confirmation of the location of the hostages before my team arrives. Over and out"_

_The lieutenant puts his radio back into his vest and starts talking into the earpiece intercom_

"_All right, you heard him, let's move out!"_

"_Copy that" One of his teammates under another manhole under another building answers and then that said teammate climbs up the ladder to the manhole and gently lifts the top and moves it to the side. He climbs up and raises his primary weapon which happens to be a MP5 and turns on the mounted flashlight, it gives out some illumination to the room and he quickly scans before he gives the signal and lets his teammates follow, they scour the room and quickly find some sort of fuse box and open it. There they find the blue cable they were looking for._

_Meanwhile…in the A.P.C. there was one team member left inside and was currently watching the monitors, he was about to take a sip of some coffee that he had lying around. The monitors were blank for a moment and then all of a sudden…one of the monitors comes to life and shows some people dressed in tactical clothing, he puts down his coffee and goes for the radio as another and another of the monitors starts showing video_

"_I got video feedback"_

"_Good to hear that Command post one, do you have camera control?" He checks what he is asked for with a joystick he goes to a nearby control panel and selects which camera he wants to move and tries to move one of the cameras_

"_That is an affirmative"_

"_Good, now do your job and find the hostages quick"_

"_Yes sir" He replies and goes to the monitors and starts to move back and forth, trying to find the hostages and looking for their primary objective…._

_Dr. Jose Rodriguez_

_Like a computer that is able to multi-task, the well-trained operative watches all the monitors at the same time with little difficulty and after a brief period…_

"_Sir, Dr. Rodriguez is on the third floor of building one, I confirm that all the hostages are also on the third floor of this building. They are being guarded by about 10 heavily armed men with body armor and face masks"_

_Back underground…_

"_Copy that Command post one, moving into position" The lieutenant takes out his radio and relays the Intel to his superior_

"_Captain, we have confirmation. Dr. Rodriguez and all the hostages are on the third floor of building one, we are currently moving into position"_

_In the night skies somewhere above the city of Sapporo …_

"_Copy that team two…Blackhawk inbound" He puts down his radio and turns his head to the side as he looks at the other men with him in the Blackhawk helicopter_

"_Alright, we have confirmation…E.T.A. is 1 minute" His fellow teammates start cocking their weapons and make final checks. He turns his head and faces the pilot who was looking at him and awaiting orders. He gives him thumbs up and the pilot nods and turns his head back to the window as he ramped up the throttle_

"_Drop Zone confirmed!"_

* * *

"_Confess you liar! Confess!" One of the men holding a M4A1 who were guarding the hostages said as he was interrogating one of the hostages who did not have a blindfold on and instead had a pair of glasses on with the left lens chipped a bit, his face was bloody and bruised. His lip had a small cut which must have been sustained from his uncooperativeness_

"_I h-ave…no idea what you'r..e t.alkin.g about" He starts coughing_

"_Cut the crap! We know that you are Dr. Rodriguez and that you are in current possession of a weapon I would very much like to get my hands on"_

"_Stop it! Leave him alone" the person interrogating one of the hostages was puzzled and he turned his attention to the group of hostages that were squatted on the floor, some of them had blindfolds on because they requested it while others didn't as they wanted to see their death as it was coming…_

"_Who said that?" He points his gun to the group of hostages. A young man with black eyes and hair tilts his head up and replies_

"_Stay out of this Yuuri" Dr. Rodriguez pleaded_

"_I did" The man pointing a gun at him lowers his gun and smirks_

"_You don't know who you're messing with kid, but if you like it then you can take his place in hell" as he said 'his' he glances back at the other hostage he was interrogating and then turns his attention back at the hostages and points his gun at the hostage that dared to talk, he cocks his gun and was about to fire when……_

_Back outside…_

"_Have fun boys!" The pilot says as he guns the throttle and goes past the park_

_Time slowed down for a moment as the men inside the Blackhawk helicopter saw from the sides of the helicopter the bodies that littered the ground; they were in awe at the carnage they were seeing before them, they were too much distracted to notice that they passed a man wearing Fatigues and was currently on the radio_

_Under the building…_

"_Alright, is everyone here?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"_Good, let's move out"_

_Back inside the building…_

_He was about to fire when all of a sudden footsteps could be heard of someone running; he turns his attention and is greeted by one of his men carrying a radio_

"_Sir, motion sensors in sector two have been tripped and I think there is something you need to hear sir" He hands the radio over to his superior and…_

_The distinct sound of the blades of a helicopter could be heard coming out of the radio_

"_Looks like we got visitors, let's go greet them! You three! Stay here and guard the hostages"_

_Back outside…_

_Everyone on board the Blackhawk helicopter finally breaks free of their daze as they near one of the buildings and then all of a sudden…_

"_R.P.G. 5 O Clock! Evade! Evade!" The helicopter tries to evade and avoids a direct hit but is clipped in the tail rotor_

_Without the counter-rotation provided by the tail rotor the helicopter goes into a death spiral as it slowly descends to the ground, the pilot does his best to try and gain some control while everyone else on board braces for impact. The helicopter nears the building it was going to perform a combat drop on and it crashes right in front of it. A fireball temporarily engulfs the wreckage before dying out and smoke starts to come out of the wreckage and it blankets the area in smoke reaching all the way to the park covering the dead bodies there from sight_

_And God made a curtain of smoke; to shield us from what we are not ready to see……_

_Meanwhile, down underground, the lieutenant follows his orders and moves up the building's basement. Unfortunately for him, there was a little surprise for him_

_The enemy's POV_

_There were about five or six of us and we all got in the elevator and moved into position on a balcony on then 2nd floor overlooking the 1st floor. The position we chose to defend was good because we were guarding the two only ways for them to come up here; the escalators and the elevator. The stairs was not an option since that part of the building was inaccessible since it caved in when a helicopter crashed into it…I wonder who owns it? We were in some sort of department store; one of us had a M249 Machine gun…hehehe…that would be a nice welcoming present, he position himself inside the elevator and fortunately for him…the doors of the elevator were facing the part of the elevator where he could be able to "greet" our guests and give them his "present"_

_The lieutenant's team POV_

_We made our way to the basement and were heading up when we saw a door in front of us. We checked it for any booby traps and found none. We opened it and saw the first floor. We haven't heard from the captain for a while and were hoping to receive some orders/updates soon. We went through the door and saw that the building was some sort of department store; on our left was a stairway but we could clearly see that it caved in, we looked right and saw and elevator and a escalator. We made our way to it…._

_The enemy's POV_

_We were holding our positions crouched behind the balcony walls overlooking the elevator and escalator when our leader stood up_

"_I must commend you for making it this far…but this is as far as you go"_

_The lieutenant's team POV_

_We had the elevator in sight and then all of a sudden …_

"_I must commend you for making it this far…" We all look up pointing our guns to the direction of where the voice was coming from, the man who was speaking was wearing a fatigue uniform_

"…_but this is far as you go" All of a sudden we found ourselves surrounded from above, we hear them start cocking their weapons and then one of our team members open fire and all hell breaks loose…_

_The enemy's POV_

_One of them starts opening fire and we returned fire. We see our leader fall as he takes two shots to the chest. Filled with rage we slaughtered them, it didn't matter that they strafed left or right, they were completely surrounded. A couple of them made it all the way to the escalators and were about to reach the second floor where we were and flank us when a little surprise greeted them_

_Ding… the doors of the elevator opens_

"_Say hello to my little friend!" They were gunned down by probably the craziest person on our team. Crazy…because even if he already knew that he killed them…he was still unloading his bullets onto their bodies, he reloads and continues unloading_

_200 bullets…_

_That's how much went into those two_

_Normal POV_

_Meanwhile…_

"_Cough…cough…Hel-llo? Is Cough…anybody else alive? Ahh!" Raven quickly feels a jolt of pain from his side as he tried to turn to see if anyone else survived. he sees fire on one of his legs and he reaches down under his seat and takes out a small fire extinguisher and then puts out the flames on his leg and around him. He looks down to his side where he felt a jolt of pain and sees that he has been cut deeply as blood was flowing from the large wound. He places one of his hands on the open wound and applies pressure to try and stop or at least lessen the amount of blood loss. He places his other hand on the side of his face and notices something wet, he pulls back the hand and sees blood. Raven's head has been busted open. He looks around to see if anyone else survived._

_The pilot…decapitated_

_His men…are in a better place_

_He took a radio, an M4A1 with 2 clips of ammo, his fully-automatic .454 caliber pistol and placed it in his side holster then got out of the wreckage. As much as he wanted to complete his mission even if he had to do it himself; he was in no position to fight in his current state. He limped his way to a wall and squinted for a moment as he read some sort of poster on the wall_

_You are here:_

_5th Floor, lobby_

_He studied it for a moment and found a suitable place to hide for the moment. He limped his way to an elevator. Raven was tired and weak because of the amount of blood he lost on the way. He became light headed and his vision was blurry; eyes fluttering closed as his body began to shut down_

_Meanwhile…_

_Because of the commotion caused by the helicopter crashing into the building, all the guards guarding the hostages took off to see what happened. Yuuri took the opportunity and ran off with Dr. Rodriguez and they went to one of the elevators. They planned to get out of the building by this route._

_But they didn't plan on what they saw…_

_There, lying inside of the of the elevator was a man wearing blood-stained black uniform, black vest, black helmet with a blood-stained balaclava covering his face who cocks his gun and points it at them as soon as the elevator doors open but lowers it as soon as he realizes that they are unarmed and they are civilians. He notices one of them and unzips his vest as he takes out a photo_

"_Cough…cough…Dr. Rodriguez I presume? Cough…"_

"_Yes" Rodriguez answers "So…you're with the government?"_

"_Not really" Raven confesses _

"_That's good enough" He says before stepping in followed by Yuuri and took the elevator back to the fifth floor which had a pharmacy and medical supplies. They patch him up and have a conversation with him_

"_You came here for the hostages?" _

"_Yes but that is not my main priority here. I'd like to talk to you in… private" Raven requests and Rodriguez nods as he asks Yuuri to leave them_

"_I came to make sure the weapon is safe" Raven winces as Rodriguez gives him a shot of morphine to slow down his heart rate and lessen his blood loss "So…is the weapon safe?" Raven asks_

"_He is safe…for now" Rodriguez replies_

"_Where is it?" Rodriguez chuckles_

"_Not it, but he"_

"_Huh?" Raven was confused_

"_The weapon is safe…and he will remain safe if you do this favor for me"_

"_And that is?" Raven asks_

"_Take care of the boy; my life is unimportant just as long as the boy is safe" Rodriguez points to Yuuri who was waiting outside the pharmacy. Yuuri suddenly runs inside with a shocked face_

"_Someone is coming!" He says just above a whisper_

"_Quick! Hide!" Raven hides behind the counter while Yuuri and Rodriguez steps outside _

"_So there you are!" One of them says_

"_Just what are you two doing here?" Another asks, Rodriguez steps forward_

"_We were just getting some medical supplies to treat some of the wounded hostages"_

"_And who gave you permission?"_

"_No one but I'm a doct-" Before he could finish what he is saying, he starts getting beaten up while Yuuri was being restrained by the other armed individual who had a gun pointed to his head, Yuuri could do nothing but watch as Rodriguez was being beaten to death. Thankfully…a third person shows up and runs towards them_

"_Our leader has been hit, we need a doctor!" The person who was beating up Dr. Rodriguez stops and then turns to face the man that ran up to them "You're in luck, this guy just happens to be a doctor, bring him up here" _

_Meanwhile…_

"_Sir! Are you alright?" one of his men asks as he was being half carried, half dragged to the elevator_

"_I ju-st…cough…got shot! Drooo Yuu tink…I…Cough…Alriught?" One of his men punches the number for the fifth floor_

_Ding_

_They arrive at the 5th floor and were greeted by his other men and the two hostages_

"_Hah! I knew yo…cough…Dr. Rodriguez" The leader starts to laugh but his laughter is soon replaced with coughing accompanied with lots of blood_

"_Don't just stand there! Save him!" One of the men says_

"_As much as I'd love to…" Rodriguez raises his hands and shows that they were battered, The leader sees this_

"_Who did this?" He asks_

"_I did" one of his men replies_

_The leader takes out his sidearm and shoots the man twice in the head_

"_You stupid…cough… a-ss ho…cough..le" The men around him start to panic_

"_Don't worry, my friend here will do the procedure" He points to Yuuri who gasps_

"_What? But-"_

"_You'll do fine trust me…just do what I say"_

"_You'd better, or you could start praying for the lives of the other hostages"_

_Under Rodriguez's supervision, Yuuri removed the bullets and sealed up the wounds with some stitches, although it was kind of hard to concentrate when there were some men moping around…_

_A few hours later the leader wakes up finding himself sitting upright and the first thing he sees is Yuuri_

"_You" He says in a hoarse voice_

"_Yes, and were back at the third floor, Hold still" Yuuri replies as he puts a bandage around his torso, the leader tries to chuckle_

"_I've got to say…you've got guts kid, and I respect that" a group of people start to approach them_

**End of flashback**

Sssiip! Wolfram puts down his tea

"And what happened next?"

"Well…he offered me to join up his gang…which I OBVIOUSLY didn't"

**Flashback**

_Day 4_

_Command log from command post one:_

_The Blackhawk that was going to perform a combat air drop was shot down_

_The secondary team sent underground has been ambushed and destroyed…._

_I've had no contact from Captain Raven or the Lieutenant_

_Status of the hostages is unknown…_

_Status of Dr. Rodriguez…Unknown…_

_Status of the weapon…_

…_Unknown_

_Requesting new orders_

_Reply from high command:_

_We don't have much time…_

_The weapon is our top priority; we cannot let them have it…_

_Hostages have HIGH probability of being dead_

_Sending in contingency team…E.T.A. is 30 minutes_

_Orders are search and destroy mode…Leave no one alive_

_Authorization code is Sierra, six, Hotel…_

…

………

…_Broken Shield and Sword (Broken Shield signifies dead captain, sword is lieutenant)_

* * *

"_So kid…what do you think?" The leader asks him as he offered Yuuri to join him_

……

_Yuuri pauses for a moment as he turns to the side and thinks_

"_I think…that I would be better off leading this group" He glances at the leader from out of the corner of his eye "Your thoughts?"_

"_Hehahaahaa…Like I said before kid…You don't know who you're messing with" He coughs for a while and then gets up "But if that's what you want fine…we can settle this little dispute; meet me on fifth floor in one hour"_

"_What? But…you can't be serious!"_

"_You bet I'm dead serious…even though I am injured, I am more than a match for you"_

* * *

"_I can't believe you got into this mess…you are going to have a duel and then all of his men are going to be watching!" Rodriguez shakes his head in disbelief. He, Yuuri and Raven were on the fifth floor talking about Yuuri's current situation "…Why did you have to shoot your mouth off like that kid?" Rodriguez asks, Yuuri scratches his head_

"_I don't know…I just did, All of his men will attend since he will have the other hostages tied up" Rodriguez starts to groan while in the corner Raven sits down on the floor and leans against a wall. He cups his chin and thinks_

"_Pretty obvious that even if you win this duel…his men are going to kill you, so you're basically screwed kid" Yuuri's eye starts to twitch He leaves the pharmacy they were in as he tries to gather his thoughts_

"_You've got to help me save this boy!"_

"_Hmph…why would I? My main priority is the weapon-"_

"_The boy is the weapon!" Rodriguez nearly shouts, Raven rolls his eyes_

"_Oh…that crap again, listen Dr. Rodriguez, unless you can provide me with some proof, I ain't making any moves"_

_Rodriguez hesitates before calling Yuuri in_

"_What do you want?" Yuuri asks, Rodriguez hands Yuuri a syringe_

"_I need a blood sample" Rodriguez says_

"_Huh?" Yuuri asks_

"_Just do it" Without any more delays Yuuri takes the syringe and then takes a cotton and some alcohol on top of the counter. He draws some blood and then hands the syringe with his blood back to Dr. Rodriguez_

"_Thanks"_

"_Your welcome" Yuuri unconsciously says as he leaves them alone once more, at first Dr. Rodriguez is puzzled by the boy's actions but he then remembers Yuuri's situation and thinks that Yuuri's mind is just too troubled at the moment, he turns and faces Raven_

"_You wanted proof…well here it is"_

"_I don't see anything but a blood sample in you hand"_

"_Just get me a microscope and you'll see" Raven rolls his eyes, He gets up and goes to the back and gets a microscope still in its case, he sets it up on the counter, he extends his hand and gets the syringe from Dr. Rodriguez as he then starts to examine the blood, as he starts to focus the microscope Dr. Rodriguez approaches him and starts talking_

"_If you're wondering how I know how to do this…I learned it back in high school…during…biology…class?..." Raven is stunned at what he sees, Dr. Rodriguez smirks_

"_See? What I told you? Now would you mind helping him out now?"_

…

……

_In about 30 seconds Raven smirks as he made a plan_

"_Alright, call him here" Rodriguez nods and calls Yuuri who comes in with his gloomy looking face_

"_Listen kid, I have a plan to save us all but I need your help, are you up for it?"_

"_I guess…."_

"_There has been no contact between me and command post one…good news is our procedure calls for a contingency team to be sent in…" Yuuri's face brightens up for a moment and then he sees Raven start to have a dreadful look on his face_

"_Bad news is…they are going to be given a search and destroy order"_

"_And…that's bad?" Yuuri asks_

"_They're ordered to shoot anything that moves…even civilians"_

_Yuuri starts to pale…but quirks an eyebrow as soon as Raven smirks_

"_But…if we can get in contact with command post one before the contingency team infiltrates…we might have a chance" Raven clears his throat_

"_Go to the stairway and go inside the wreckage, strip one of my men's corpses and put on their tactical body armor and clothes-"_

**End of flashback**

Just as Yuuri was about to continue the story, Raven stops him as he takes a look as his wristwatch

"My, would you like at the time? I think we should cut this story short don't you think Corporal?" Raven shows Yuuri his wristwatch 

"Huh…oh, yeah" Yuuri also notices the time, Wolfram pouts and Yuuri clears his throat

_Aww…I wanted to hear more!_

_Don't worry Wolfram, you'll get to hear more about his life since he's going to be staying here at the castle for a long time…_

"So…what happened next was we killed all of them but… someone got a lucky shot and killed Dr. Rodriguez"

**Flashback**

_Yuuri shakes his head_

"_I didn't want this" He kneels beside the body of Dr. Rodriguez he starts to cry but he fights back the tears, Raven approaches him from behind_

"_Every death here today saved two…no one could ask for more"_

"_It never changes does it? There must always be a price for something to be obtained"_

"_True but…you could make a difference"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don't you want to make a difference"_

……

"_If you want to make a difference…then come with me" Raven pulls Yuuri up and they start to walk together, but Yuuri pauses as he hears someone crying_

"_Wait…" Yuuri says_

_He then turns and follows the cries with Raven following him until he goes around a corner and sees a small girl lying on the floor, he approaches her and starts to caress her_

"_Shhh…there, there" the girl stops crying and hugs Yuuri tightly_

"_Say…what's your name" Yuuri asks as stands up while cradling here in his arms_

"_Greta" Yuuri smiles_

"_You must be tired Greta…get some rest" Yuuri starts to hum and the humming became singing as the girl's eyes start to become heavy and then they close as Yuuri turns and faces Raven and they walk together_

**End of flashback**

"My…what an interesting life you have Mr. Shibuya, would you like some sweets?"

"No thank you, the tea is fine" Yuuri answers, Raven puts his tea down on a wooden table and stands up

"Well…now that everything is clear, I'll take my leave now…" Raven states, Conrad stands up

"Let me call some transportation for you" 

"Thank you" They head for the door and Raven stops. He turns and faces Yuuri

"Ah…Corporal, I'll be filing all the necessary papers for you, I'll look forward to working with you again" Yuuri took a sip of his tea before putting it down

"I didn't say that I'll join up…I said I'll think about it" Raven goes towards Yuuri and then puts a small bag in Yuuri's hand, he whispers in Yuuri's ear 

"I forgot to give you this" He turns and goes back to Conrad, Yuuri frowns

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't say I'll join up"

"Oh, but I know you will" Yuuri pouts and Raven frowns at him "If you don't… you'll be stuck in a _desk job_" He turns and walks to the door. Conrad opens it and they go through and the door closes

…_**You'll**__ be stuck in a desk job_

…_You'll __**be stuck**__ in a desk job_

…_You'll be stuck __**in a desk job**_

Those words kept ringing in Yuuri's ears as he then pictured in his mind him being stuck doing the thing he hated most….

_Signing papers…._

Yuuri shudders, he'd rather go on a life or death mission that…ugh…sign papers…

"So…I guess were going to be roommates Mr. Shibuya" Yuuri turns and faces Wolfram

"Uh…isn't there any other part of the castle I can sleep in?"

"Although this castle is large and has many rooms, there are only a few rooms that are available…and there are some parts of the castle that are off limits since they hold some pretty delicate historical artifacts, and my room is the only one available for you to sleep in Mr. Shibuya"

"Sigh…Okay…If I'm going to be your roommate, first call me Yuuri, its kind of creep-"

"Alright Yuuri"

"Well, since were roommates, were also going to be friends, I think we should also get to know each other I guess…" Yuuri smiles

_friends…?_

"D-do… you like fencing? Or…the classics liiiike…ballroom dancing?" Yuuri cups his chin

"Well, If I had to say…I've never did fencing and I'm probably not really interested" Wolfram's face saddens

"But…" Yuuri looks at Wolfram from the corner of his eye, Wolfram blinks

"hn?"

"It might be fun to learn from you…if you would teach me?" Wolfram blushes and his right eye start to twitch

"Hm? What?" Yuuri turns and faces Wolfram, Wolfram's blush deepens as he thinks he sees Yuuri sparkle, he turns and tries to avoid Yuuri seeing his blush

_This guy is a bit too…what's the word?...friendly?...no that's not it…he's…too soft…like a gir-_

"Wolfram!" Wolfram is startled and turns a gaze to the person calling him

"Yes?" 

"I'll be taking my leave now; I think you should show Yuuri your room?"

"Yes…of course" Wolfram stands up

"Follow me" Yuuri nods. He then stands up and then follows Wolfram

* * *

They walk side by side through the hallways with Yuuri carrying his belongings all by himself although Wolfram did offer to help. And after a few moments of walking, Yuuri couldn't help but notice the look on Wolfram's face as he was clearly thinking about something, They reach a big wodden door and

"Is something wrong?" Yuuri asked

"Huh? Oh…nothing, h-here's our room" Wolfram hesitates "I was just wondering…Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"A Favor?" Yuuri asks as he stops walking and then Wolfram stops too "What kind of favor?" Yuuri inquired, Wolfram blushes as he takes a few steps towards Yuuri 

_Why is he blushing?_

Wolfram whispers something into Yuuri's ear and then opens the door and goes through first as he flips a light switch. The room is illuminated and Yuuri takes a step in and sees an old room, it was quite large and had a balcony and some windows with blue silk curtains and a large cabinet. He also notices that there was also a small room within the room which looked to be some sort of bathroom

"So…is that a yes or a no?" Wolfram asks, Yuuri seems to not be paying attention as he turns his head a bit to the left and sees two large beds with silk sheets and heads for one as he yawns and then covers his mouth. Yuuri drops his luggage on the side of the bed he chose and unzips one of his bags as he takes a pair of blue pajamas and lays them on top of the bed as he starts to undress

_Is he going to…_

Wolfram feels his face heat up

"Uh…you know…there is a small room there where you can change" Wolfram points out but Yuuri seems to not be listening. Wolfram came closer and saw a drowsy expression on Yuuri's face, Wolfram quickly understood what was happening…

Yuuri was worn out and was acting a bit like a zombie, Wolfram sighs and goes towards the cabinet and takes out his pink nightgown and goes inside the small room which was actually a bathroom complete with shower and changes clothes. As soon as he comes out he already dressed in pink with his gloves still on he sees Yuuri dressed I his blue pajamas and was already in bed, Wolfram sighs

"Well…I guess that's a no then" Wolfram goes for the other bed and tucks himself in.

Yuuri sighs, he was not yet asleep yet he was thinking if he should do what Wolfram asked him to do…

……

…………

…………

He reaches a conclusion, and he will do it. He gets up and goes towards Wolfram and kneels beside his bed as he places one hand on Wolfram's head, Wolfram stirs a bit as his green eyes focus for a moment

"Yuuri? Wha-?" Yuuri shushes him and starts to sing

_Hush now baby don't you cry  
Rest your wings my but-ter-fly_

_Peace will come to you in time  
And I will sing this lullaby _

_Know though I must leave, my child  
That I would stay here by your side  
And if you wake before I'm gone  
Remember this sweet lullaby_

_And all love through darkness  
Don't you ever stop believing  
With love forlorn  
With love you'll find your way  
My love_

Wolfram starts to feel his eyelids become heavy, those eyelids close and a gentle smile shows on his face as Yuuri brushes some strands of Wolfram's hair to the side

_The world has turned the day to dark  
I leave this night with heavy heart  
When I return to dry your eyes  
I will sing this lullaby _

_Yes I will sing this lullaby  
Oooooohhh_

Wolfram falls fast asleep as soon as Yuuri was done singing. Yuuri gently crept back to his bed and sighed

_I wonder why this guy wanted to hear the song that I sang to Greta? Oh well…_

Yuuri yawns and then falls into deep sleep

* * *

Meanwhile...in a nearby town, Raven walks among a sea of people as he takes out his cell phone and makes a call

Rrrrriiinnnggg...

"Is it done...Raven?"

"No Comrade...It had only begun"

* * *

**My record breaking longest chapter, I hope you enjoy although many mistakes because it is long and I didn't have time to check, when I am going to update is unknown because of problems…**

**Italics were flashbacks/mental telepathy conversation between Wolfram and Conrad/thoughts/singing**

**Name of song is Josh Groban- Lullaby**

**Hmm….I wonder what did Raven give to Yuuri?**

**Greta is going to be included in my fiction, more of her in later chapters**

**YuuriXWolfram Father & Son (Spoiled brat) it could develop into more than that…but I'm still deciding on that**

**And this is that part where I ask for your opinions**

**Father & Son?**

**Or….**

**Smut….**

**XD**

**Please read and review!**

**Be gentle…No flames**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 6: Interlude 1**

**(A/n: following chapters have little or no significance to the main plot thus it is named interlude, you'll get to know why Yuuri doesn't drink in my fiction in this chapter)**

_Yuuri finds himself in a preparation room dressing up as he checks his urban fatigue uniform, wearing an eye patch over his left eye in his hand was a jungle green beret. In front of him was a large wooden door, the door was old, the color of the door was dark brown, showing how old the door is. The door opens revealing Raven dressed up in the same uniform peeking out the door_

"_Its time" Raven calls him and Yuuri nods as he puts his beret and steps through the door. As soon as he steps through the door he hears music._

_The national anthem of the Soviet Union_

_Yuuri finds himself bombarded with flashes of light from camera's taking his picture. Yuuri takes of his beret with his left hand_

_Raven was next to him and he glances at the cameras before looking back at Yuuri and smiling with his arms wide open_

"_Come into my arms" Raven says and Yuuri obeys and Raven hugs Yuuri and then gives him kisses on his cheeks before turning back to the camera's still taking pictures, Raven leans in and whispers to Yuuri_

"_Put your beret back on, You'll look more heroic" Raven points out and Yuuri puts his beret back on. They were soon bombarded again but this time by questions and chants_

"_This way! Comrade Reaper!"_

"_I love this little fellow!" Raven states_

"_Reaper! Is it true that you volunteered for our agency?"_

"_Reaper! How old are you Reaper?"_

"_Reaper!"_

"_Do you know what you mean to our agency Reaper?"_

_Raven smiles as he glanced at Yuuri while holding him arm and arm, Raven leads Yuuri to the end of the hall where there was a throne and someone sitting in it, the person could not be seen directly because of the curtains covering the throne, the person on the throne stands up and Raven says to Yuuri while looking at the person at the throne_

"_Look at him with pride, because he's looking at you. The whole world is looking at you…"_

* * *

_Yuuri found himself clad in black a black uniform, wearing black balaclava, helmet, and the tactical body armor. He looked around and found himself back on the third floor of a building surrounded by some shady looking men as he found himself pinned to a wall. He sees one of the men in front of him holding a person; he squinted and saw Dr. Rodriguez. The figure holding Dr. Rodriguez smiled at him_

_He tried to move but he couldn't. He turned to see why and he saw that he was being held by a man wearing the same clothes as him._

"_Give up" The man holding Dr. Rodriguez says_

_The person holding Yuuri smirks and then some gas tanks fade in behind the group of men and Raven takes out his full-automatic pistol and aims for the gas tanks_

_Boom_

_The gas tanks explode and the men including Dr. Rodriguez fall; cut down by shrapnel from the tanks. A stray piece of shrapnel speeds towards Yuuri and hits him I the left eye_

* * *

_Yuuri then finds himself dressed in full tactical gear including gas masks and bio/chem. suits with a group of men wearing the same thing on the hot desert-like place and a pile of empty bottles of assorted alcoholic drinks piled up together with his head buzzing and has dreamy looks on his eyes while everyone else was shouting and laughing and…_

………_Question? What happens when you get………_

_1. Group of Soldiers dressed in full tactical gear (Imagine how hot it is wearing that much gear)_

_2. A pile of empty bottles of booze_

_3. A hot summer day_

_Yuuri smirks before shouting…_

"_Fiiieeeeeelllllllllllddddddd Fuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkk!"_

_Raven was currently talking to a reporter and a cameraman and was in a middle of a sentence_

"_it's just…good old………shhhhhiiiiieeeett" He turns and sees…His men taking off their clothes_

…_all of their clothes_

_His head was going to explode _

_On of them had their underwear already off and was bending over while someone else was seemingly…impaling him with a…long………_

_Someone else was break dancing_

"_Wooooooo!" one of the men starts howling, Raven walks over to them with the reporter right behind him_

"_Stop it! Stop it you assholes! Stop it! Put you clothes on!" Raven orders but it seems that the men were too drunk to notice_

"_You gonna put on your clothes and quit acting like monkeys?! You stupid mother fuckers!"_

_The reporter and cameraman were seemingly enjoying this…Raven diverts them and takes the reporters away_

* * *

Yuuri sits up in bed. Gasping, panting and coughing a bit, sweat drenching his blue pajamas as he catches his breath. He sits himself on the side of his bed facing Wolfram's bed seeing the figure in it still sleeping. He places his left hand on his left eye and sighed then got off the bed and opened his duffel bag and looks for some clothes. But the first thing he sees was the small bag given to him by Raven inside and he pauses for a moment and gets the small bag, he opens the small bag and sees a cell phone and a bottle of pills marked "take one when needed"

The phone starts to ring and Yuuri is startled for a moment and then presses the answer button and then checks to see if Wolfram was woken up by this, fortunately for him Wolfram appeared to be a heavy sleeper. He places the phone next to his left ear and hears

"Go somewhere private before talking" The voice which sounded familiar coming from the cell phone commanded. Yuuri looked around and saw the small room inside the bedroom. He goes to it and sees that it is a small bathroom. He places the phone nest to his left ear once more, but then a thought came to him.

_What if Wolfram wakes up and goes here?_

He gets out of the bathroom and goes out and approaches the door of the bedroom, he opens the door and then goes through then gently closes the door making sure not to make a sound. Once outside he places the phone back on his ear once more

"Okay, it's safe" Yuuri replied

"Good Sergeant" Yuuri finally recognizes the voice but then thinks about what was just said to him

"Sergeant?" Yuuri asks, the voice chuckles

"I told you, I filed all the necessary papers for you already, and would you believe that upon registration they promoted you to Staff sergeant? A lot of people here miss you, you know…" Yuuri frowns, he opens his mouth and was about to reply when he was cut off

"Or…do you like a desk job?" The voice starts to chuckle and Yuuri gasps as he has a flashback

**Flashback**

_Yuuri was sitting down wearing a visor and was inside a cubicle surrounded by others who were like him; he was holding a pencil in his hand scribbling something down on a notebook. He sighs as he starts singing_

_I spend my life accounting_

_With figures and such_

_To what is my life amounting?_

_It figures, not much_

_I have secret desire,_

_Hiding deep in my soul_

_It sets my heart afire_

_To see me in this role_

_Yuuri continues scribbling as he starts daydreaming_

**End of flashback**

Yuuri starts to shudder

"Now that I think you get your alternative….I got a job for you"

"Huh?"

* * *

Over on the other side of the line, in a apartment building in a town nearby; The one talking to Yuuri on the other side of the line was Raven and he was sitting down in a small chair in front of a small table located at a balcony on the sixth floor with two tea cups; one having a spoon and was being stirred by someone else sitting on the other side of the table. The person was completely wearing black with a black cloak and a black balaclava, hiding his face

But not his eyes…

Yellow eyes…so sharp that they could pierce flesh

"I'm looking forward to hearing from you" Raven states

Back over at Yuuri's side of the line, Yuuri paused as he thought of an answer. Yuuri replies with his answer and then ends the call, back at the apartment where Raven was, his companion sips his tea and then puts the teacup on the table

"Do you really think he'll do it?" asked his companion

"I have my doubts…" Raven answers as he was currently on the balcony gazing over the city, he turns and faces the table where his companion was sitting "…what will you do to him….if he refuses?" His companion cups his chin and thinks

"Mmm…I don't know, but since he just joined us again….I'll let this pass, what's important now is he's back with us" He starts to think about Yuuri and his importance to their agency

**Flashback**

_A line of soldiers, standing at attention _

_A man walking back and forth holding a logbook scrutinizing them, He stops then clears his throat and speaks_

"_My name…" He starts walking again "Is Major…General….Arah" He pauses a step at each word and stops at the last word as he glances left to right "I've come to take things in hand here" He takes up his logbook and opens it "Now, according to these statistics, one out of ten of our men come back from a mission….alive" He forcefully closes the logbook, the sound of the logbook closing echoes and it startles some of the men_

"_Do you want to know why?" He asks, silence is his only answer, he starts walking again_

"_Our training is good, we prepared them for everything, they have good body armor, tactical weapons training, bomb defusal training, hand-to-hand combat training, but the one main problem is…." He stops_

"_Morale…." He answers "Our agency has existed for a very long time, and it has slipped through history unnoticed….as if we don't exist but…" _

"_Today our agency is facing the problem of not only losing too many men in the field, but also some deserters….If the agency ceases to exist….the entire world will collapse. Now…I want our boys, to raise their heads….I want them to act like they have…" He stops in front of one man "…BALLS!" He shouts at the man, startling him and then he starts walking again and continues ranting "I want them to st-op shit-ting their pants! That's your job" He points to one of the men "You…what's your suggestion?"_

"_S-shoot all officers who have deserted…and their men too" He turns to the next man_

"_M-m-make s-some examples….threaten the families of the d-d-d-eserters" He sighs and turns _

"_Ughh…we're all doome-' Just as he was about to turn someone shouted_

"_Give them hope" He turns to the direction where the voice originated, he finds the man who shouted the suggestion_

"_You…you're the intelligence officer assigned to Captain Raven"_

"_Here the men's choice is between enemy bullets or ours, but there's another way, a way of courage, a way of love of the agency. We must publish the army newspaper again, we must tell magnificent stories, and stories that excel sacrifice… bravery. We must make them believe in the cause. We must give them hope, pride, a desire to fight. Yes….we need to make examples, but examples to follow" He looks directly at the general "We need…are heroes" The general turns a glance to the side before turning back to the officer_

"_Do you know any heroes around here?"_

"_Yes comrade…I know one"_

**End of flashback**

"Morale has been really low since he's gone" Raven's companion states as he props himself up on one hand, gazing at Raven. Raven stares at him for a moment before looking out the balcony window, watching cars, commuters, people, and trucks go by.

A few minutes later Yuuri goes back inside the bedroom to see Wolfram still sleeping. He goes to his bed and gets one of his duffel bags and takes it to the small bathroom and changes clothes

**Wolfram's POV**

I was awake, yet I was lying in bed with my eyes closed. I dreamed about….I don't actually remember what I was dreaming about…but I was sure…it had something to do with…

Knock, knock knock!

Someone was at the door, I sat up in bed wondering who could it be? I rubbed my eyes; there was no one in the castle except m-

Then I remembered part my dream and then it occurred to me that I was dreaming about…

The doors creek open

Speak of the devil…

I turn my head to the direction of the door; my vision was still a bit…blurry but I saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life. There, standing in front of the door, holding a tray with both hands, Wearing a…

Wearing a…

**Wearing a black maid outfit! With cat ears!**

"What the--Oh my GOD!" I feel a tingle down my spine; he was wearing something so frilly! More frilly than my nightgown! he blinks at me a few times before tilting his head a bit to the right closes his eyes and smiling and…oh God! Is he sparkling?!

"Gooooooood mooooornniiinng! Oversleeping Wolfram!" He announces, my left eye starts twitching

Dong… The sound of a church bell ringing in my head

I reached a conclusion….

_This guy really is like a girl!_

**Yuuri's POV**

I close the door and enter the room, I smile at him trying to hide the pain in my face caused by the call I just received, I walk towards his bed and set the tray on his bed

**Flashback**

"…_I got a job for you"_

"_Huh?"_

* * *

"_No…No Way in hell!" Yuuri shout into the cell phone for the fifth time, Yuuri takes a few deep breaths to calm himself_

"_You remember THAT mission before?"_

_**Flashback inside flashback**_

_Yuuri was in a study room alone in a mansion with a doctor that goes by the name of James who had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail blue eyes, wearing spectacles, stoic face, about 40 years old and had no wife; was suspected of manufacturing chemical/biological weapons; He was tasked with the objective of distracting the good doctor while a group of men scouted the rest of the mansion and planted hidden cameras and listening devices to monitor the doctor's actions_

_They found some men's magazines scattered around the mansion with some of them having some white, sticky substance_

_So that's why he doesn't have a wife…_

_And Yuuri got the "short straw"_

"_Okay, Heart sounds good" The doctor says as he puts down his stethoscope and gets a pair of latex gloves "Alright Mr. Shibuya I'm just gonna need you to drop your pants and we'll check your prostate"_

_Prostate? I wonder what that is…_

"_Uhh……What?"_

"_Drop your pants, Turn around, and lean forward"_

"_Uhm….okay?" Yuuri unbuckles his pants, turns around and leans forward_

_Slap! The sound of the latex gloves being put on, the doctor positions himself behind Yuuri and his spectacles flash_

"_So…uh how does this work? do you just feel my pulse or--AaaaaaaAH..Aaaaah!! Ahhh!!"_

_Crash! _

"_Huff….Hufff….Huf…Hufff…What the hell was that?!" Yuuri demands_

"_Mr. Shibuya that was a prostate exa-"_

"_Shut up! You had your finger in my ass!"_

"_That's how a prostate exam is performed, now if you'll just let me-"_

"_Get away from me!"_

_Bang!_

_Yuuri runs out the door crying all the way_

* * *

"_I refuse to get 'close' with my target!"_

"_There will come a time where you must do something above and beyond the call of duty. That thing is called sacrifice" Raven states_

"_No disrespect intended sir but….Shove it up your ass!"_

_Beep…._

_Yuuri turns off the cell phone_

**End of flashback**

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" I announced, He looks back and forth at the food and me

"Uh…Thanks?" He says, I noticed something wrong with his eye as it was twitching a bit…I lean over next to his face

"Is there something wrong?" I ask him, I think I startled him because he suddenly jumped back a bit, I pull back

"N-nothings wrong!" He waves his hands at me It's just…uhmm….you found the kitchen by yourself?" He asks

"Meh…it took me a while, but I found it. I must say, what a very nice kitchen you got here…I think I'll like it here" I confessed

"What are you wearing?" He asks

"It's a maid outfit"

"I can see that"

He clears his throat

"Ermmmm…Y-you cook? Mr. Shibuya?" I smile at him

"It's Yuuri and Yes…and I apparently bake as well" I point out, I start narrating the menu

"Enjoy…This sweet and sour pork, Fresh juice that I just made here, strawberry short cakes, some lasagna, and this salad with mayonnaise dressing, chicken legs and wings marinated in barbeque sauce, and last but not least…..have some of my mother's curry!"

Wind blows through the room as silence ensues

"Uh…let me get this straight, you wear a maid's outfit?"

"Yes" I answer

"And you cook?"

"Yes" I answer again

"And you're a guy?"

"Yes" I answer once more; I was beginning to wonder if this was a Game of 30 questions

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask him, his eye starts twitching madly

"O…O…O-" I quirked my eyebrow

"O…?"

"Okama?"

* * *

'**Grins evilly' I really wish I was a doctor! XD**

**Free Prostate Exams!**

**I have seen Yuuri's Hell 'Evil Grin'**

**Go watch w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = X r 5 d U 1 a E N l s**

**(Just remove spaces) **

**I wonder…what was Yuuri scribbling?**

**Did the "Job" Raven has given to Yuuri involve what he is doing now?**

**Words will always retain their power**

**Words offer the means to meaning and for those who will listen…the annunciation of truth **

**And the truth is…there is something terribly wrong with world I put Yuuri in, isn't there?  
**

**I have made this fiction in a way that makes people become confused with the lack of certain information and mismatches of certain parts of my plot**

**If in this fiction, you see nothing**

**If the conspiracy remains unknown to you…then, I would suggest you would allow this fiction pass unmarked**

**But if you see what I see**

**If you feel as I feel**

**And if you would seek as I seek**_…Yuuram_

**Then I ask you to simply continue reading my fiction**


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

A/n: For those who don't know, Okama denotes a male who cross-dresses as their hobby or their fetish)

A/n: For those who don't know, Okama denotes a male who cross-dresses as their hobby or their fetish)

**Chapter 7: Interlude II**

* * *

**Yuuri's POV**

"And you cook?"

"Yes" I answer again

"And you're a guy?"

"Yes" I answer once more; I was beginning to wonder if this was a Game of 30 questions

"Is there a problem with that?" I ask him, his eye starts twitching madly

"O…O…O-" I quirked my eyebrow

"O…?"

"Okama?"

…

……

_Hmph…feels weird, just like déjà vu. Only difference is that I'm the one dres-_

…

I stare at his eyes for a moment and try to contemplate the situation

…

I grin

"Wha- oh this…well, you can't expect me to go cook wearing my pajamas now, would you?" He just looks at me, not satisfied with my answer. I sigh as I shook me head and then tilt my head down

**Normal POV**

Unknown to Yuuri and Wolfram that, just outside the balcony… hiding in a tree. There was someone observing the two through a pair of binoculars, holding a radio with his right hand. He radios in what he sees

"Yes, I am positive that Yuuri…I mean "Reaper" is carrying out his orders, he's wearing a dress" The person on the other side replies

"And? Him wearing a dress proves what?"

"Look, no one knows him better than me and he wouldn't wear a dress for nothing. Either A, he likes that guy…which is impossible since they just met. Or B, he hates that guy so much that he will give the guy something to remember before he kills him"

"Kills him? His orders are to merely observe and gather information, NOT to kill him!" The person who was observing both Yuuri and Wolfram gasps as he realizes that. He then takes another look through his binoculars seeing Yuuri going for the small bathroom in the room. He takes a few seconds to reply as he is shocked in disbelief.

…

………

…………..

"Hey! What's going on?" the guy on the other side was getting tired of waiting for a reply

"He's…I mean…."Reaper" is….disobeying orders"

….

"Fine, we're moving to option two"

Back inside…

"Before I answer that question, tell me…why did you dress up like a priest?" He stared at me blankly before scratching his head and replying

"Uh…I-" I cut him off

"People only do things like that when there is a reason. You wore it because there was an occasion, and the occasion was my arrival. The same can be said by the way I'm dressed like this…"

"And the reason is?" He asks impatiently, I turn my head and smile at him

"I want to say…thank you, for letting me stay in the castle. It is my first time being in one" I say simply, I really was happy staying at a castle but I was a bit disappointed to find some parts while I was exploring to be a bit….in disarray. The sound of silence starts to make itself known as I watched his face turn red. I was starting to get bored so I broke the silence by coughing a couple of times, It did the trick and he snapped out of whatever he was thinking about that made his face turn red

**Wolfram's POV**

_Sheesh…This guy is too much…he is soooo……like a girl, I wouldn't be surprised if he got kidnapped now_

"Behold!" I snap out of my thoughts and see him coming out of the bathroom, no longer wearing the maid outfit but wearing a black polo shirt and black plants, black cape and a phantom of opera mask with cane in one hand, the cane was something that looked like it belonged to royalty, the cane was more like a scepter with a red orb for an ornament on top, crafted from a combination of gold and silver. It had two serpents twisting around it; one was made of silver while the other was gold and their mouths were stretched open as they met on either side of the red orb, making them look like they were going to eat the orb. I then noticed Yuuri as he raised the cane up then brought it back down and bow down. He soon stands up straight

"I am man of….many talents, the mask which you see me wearing now is to emphasize the good and the bad within me. The good which is the part of my face you can see, and the dark side of me which is hiding from view…In this world I am seen as both, for the people who know me….Some see me as a demon while others view me as a saint" He cocks his eyes on me "Tell me…do you know which one am I?"

"I don't-"

"Neither" He cuts me off "I am not a saint nor am I a demon…You see…One of my many talents is to hide my true nature, making people believe that I am what I appear to be am…an actor, if you will…. Doing whatever must be done to get close to his objective and…do what he needs to do…." He cocks his head at me and continues "And my objective is to _'entertain'_ you"

_Wow…_

**Normal POV**

Back at the apartment building…

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" Raven says, the door opens and Raven goes to greet the person at the door but he soon hears loud music coming from the door and covers his ears

_Now look who' comin yea,_

_Look who's back_

_Quick, drop the bombshell_

_Straight to the track!_

_The Twenty first century killing machine…_

"Gah! Turn that music down!" Raven demands, the person at the door turns down the music which was coming from a home theater system set up just outside

"Why? Isn't it a time to rejoice Raven?" Raven straightens up

"What's there to rejoice about?"

"Oh…I don't know…. the return of the "Twenty first century killing machine?"

"If you mean the return of "Reaper" A.k.a. Yuuri Shibuya…then yes, but-"

"But?"

"Why do you share your enthusiasm with just me? Why don't you LEAVE and spread the news to the entire agency?"

"Huh? You mean that everyone does NOT know about HIS return yet?"

"No, so why don't you go and spread the word?"

"I can do that from right here. All I need is a laptop so I can hack into our agency's mainframe and gain control of the overhead announcement speakers in each sector"

Agency Sector one

Location: Venice, Italy

In a secluded room, a beautifully ornate desk with a pile of papers neatly stacked was being signed by a certain lavender haired man sitting down with a quill pen in hand; he sighed and stopped signing for a moment

"Sigh…daily life seems so utterly tedious without "Reaper" around" He was about to continue signing when an overhead speaker started 'pumping' the room with the same music Raven heard

_Now look who' comin yea,_

_Look who's back_

_Quick, drop the bombshell_

_Straight to the track!_

_The Twenty first century killing machine…_

"What on-" Before he could finish, the music was cut off and someone in the background could be heard clearing his throat

"Announcement everyone! "Reaper" Has returned, That is all"

The lavender haired man's eyes went wide for a moment as the news reached his brain and…after 15 seconds of pretending to be a human statue, he drops his quill pen and then his nose starts bleeding and he soon drops to the floor himself

Agency sector Two

Location: Unkown, Russia

The cheers of the people from sector two reached the skies as they heard the news, Vodka was brought out and celebration continued.

….not the Cheap Vodka, but the top shelf ones

The day was somehow turned into a holiday with the announcement of _his _return

Agency sector Five

Location: Unknown, North America

A certain redhead was quietly sipping tea sitting down on a lounge chair with a pile of papers at the side in a private study when…

Bang!

The doors flung open revealing a nearly out of breath soldier in uniform

"Have you heard? He's back!" The person in the study puts down the tea and simply replies

"Yes, I knew he would come back, I also have his reinstatement papers right here" With her free hand she takes the pile of papers next to her and raises them up for a while before putting them back down "Now….would you mind? Please close the door before I make you try out my latest invention…mmm…maybe I will"

Back in Japan…

Yuki was still in hospital, lying in bed reading a book when someone came knocking on the door

Knock! Knock!

"Come in" He says, the door opens revealing Murata with some homemade noodles

"Hey there…sniff…sniff….are those Ramen noodles?" Yuki asks, Murata steps inside and closes the door

"Yeah, they're homemade; it's a good thing Yuuri showed me how to cook while we had some spare time" Murata then notices that Yuki was reading something "Uh, Yuki…what are you reading?" He points to the book Yuki was holding

"Huh? Oh this…it's Yuuri's. Here, have a look" He closes the book and hands it to Murata who looks at the cover at the book

_If love was a game…_

_here are the rules_

_By Casanova_

"Good book" Murata says

"If you want to be loved…You must first be worth loving"

"Huh?"

"That's one of my favorite lines from the book" Yuki replies, he clears his throat before adding "And we all know that Yuuri has accomplished this hasn't he?"

Murata just nods at him and Yuki sighs

"We look almost identical…except for my goatee and glasses…sigh…Even though it's near impossible at this point…I wish I was more close to him" Murata quirks an eyebrow

"More close to him? Is that even possible? You two are already near identical twins" Murata points out, Yuki shakes his head

"No…not that, what I meant was…No matter what, we are always close to each other. Right now, Yuuri is in a foreign country…Sigh…I wish I'd get kidnapped right now and taken to wherever Yuuri is…"

_Wish Granted…_

Bang!

The doors to Yuki's room flies open and two men in black storm in

"What the-" Murata was about to say something but he was cut off when a gun was pointed at him and he was shot and then falls to the ground, Yuki keeps pressing the call button for a nurse or anyone to come in but to no avail. He too is shot and he then feels a very sharp pain in his left shoulder. He places his right hand over his left shoulder and feels something there. He yanks off whatever hit him and placed it in front of him so he could see what had hit him. It was a hollow projectile with some traces of a green liquid. His head starts spinning and he soon loses consciousness. But before he loses consciousness, One of the two men in black takes out a radio and he hears a few words before dozing off completely

"_Target two acquired"_

Back at the castle…

Yuuri yet again comes out of the small bathroom wearing another outfit. This time…he was wearing a bowtie, a tuxedo, and well polished shoes. His hair had some sort of wax or gel and it was combed; in his heft hand was a pipe which he held against his lips

"Hello…the name is Bond

….

……..James Bond"

Back at the apartment….

Knock! Knock!

The door opens and someone dressed in black with a cloak and a mask came in. Raven was currently sitting down and was using a laptop computer. Upon closer inspection it looked like he was surfing the internet…

….

……..

For Porn….

...He comes across a website featuring twin vampires and upon closer inspection, they looked a lot like Yuuri

"Ahem…."

Raven is shocked and he quickly slams the laptop shut and in his sudden action he loses balance and falls off his chair landing firmly on his bottom. His eyes were wide with horror as someone has caught him doing…something dirty. He backs up a bit

"I can assure you I mean you no harm" The intruder said

"Who are you?" Raven demanded

"Who?...Who is but the form, Following the function of what. And what I am is a man in a mask"

"Well I can see that"

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation, I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man…who he is"

Then it hit him….Raven finally recognizes the person in front of him

"Oh…its you"

"Yes…it is me; Now let's get straight to the point. Tell me, how is my _apprentice_ doing?"

Back at the castle…

Yuuri comes out of the small bathroom a final time dressed in his casual civilian clothes with shorts

"And now that I'm done 'cosplaying' please eat the food that I have prepared…" Yuuri starts walking and Wolfram nods and then sits up properly on his bed. He looks at the tray that was on his lap. On the far right of the tray there was a spork and Wolfram takes the spork. He takes his time making a selection of where to start. He then gets a hint as one of the items on his menu (The sweet and sour pork) glistens a bit. Having made his choice he takes a piece and places it in his mouth and as soon as the pork makes contact with his taste buds

Well…

You can describe the expression on Wolfram's face to be that of a kid who finds himself in a store that had everything a kid wants. From candy to toys…

Meanwhile, as Yuuri was walking he paused as he had a big grin on his face that was so big that 'it could be seen from the back of his head' he continued walking

"If you need anything, I'll be just outside doing some light calisthenics" and with that said, Yuuri opened the door and left.

**Yuuri's POV**

I breathed in

Then breathed out…..

Ah, nothing beats the smell of fresh air in the morning. I start out with a little bit of jogging around then did some stretching. I reach for my toes when I heard a voice calling for me

"Yuuri" I turn to the source and see that it was coming from a balcony window. I see that it was Wolfram and I remember that I told him to call me if he needed something. I smile at him and then wave my arm

_Sigh….I wonder what he needs now_

**Normal POV**

In the nearby bushes…

"Alright, target is in sight. Requesting orders.Over."

"Roger that, proceed with mission objective and acquire target. Do you copy?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Out"

Yuuri walks back towards the castle….

The person in the bushes shifts a bit and pulls out a pistol then aims for Yuuri's neck. Yuuri turns as soon as he hears some noise coming from the bushes. Just as he was about to see what was going on in the bushes, he feels something sharp hit him in the neck. Thinking it was a fly or a mosquito; he places his left hand on his neck and feels something sticking out of his neck. He pulls it out and sees that he was hit with a dart containing something green. His eyes went wide for a moment as he realizes what was happening, but as soon as he realizes it, his vision was already starting to go blurry and his body also started to go numb

_Oh crap_

He drops down to the ground and is down for the count as the person in the bushes stands up and takes out a radio

"Hey! I need a ride!"

"Roger that"

In an instant a limousine pulls over and two men come out and drag Yuuri's body and they all go inside the limousine. Wolfram was stunned at what was happening. He goes for his phone but by the time he reaches it, the limousine was already driving away

"Target one acquired"

Munich, Germany

Militärischer Abschirmdienst regional office

In his office currently sipping a cup of coffee

Mmmm…..

Fresh ground coffee beans

Rrringgg!

"Yes?"

"Conrart!...huff…huff… Yuuri!...Limo…gone!"

"Whoa! Wolfram listen, take a few deep breaths and tell me….what's going on?"

"Yuuri…He went out to do some exercise and…" Wolfram takes a deep breath

_Exercise? Is that what all this is about?_

Conrad sighed

"And?" He asked as he took another sip of his coffee

"AndthenaLimostoppedinfrontofhimandtwomengotoutandkidnappedhim!" (And then a Limo stopped in front of him and two men got out and kidnapped him!) Coffee starts spewing out of Conrad's mouth

"Cough…cough…..What?!"

* * *

**A/n: The agency that Yuuri worked for is divided into 10 sectors (Like the 10 noble families that divide Shin Makoku. I put Annisina in America since…it fits her…from a technological standpoint)**

**Please read and Review!**

**No Flames!**

**I try to put up new chapter as soon as possible**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 8: Interlude III**

**Yuki's POV**

I was just starting to wake up…my head felt like it was splitting in half. I wanted to rub my rub my temples with my hand but I couldn't move them, I felt that they were bound behind my back. Confusion soon took its grasp over me and my mind was bombarded with an onslaught of questions

_Who am I?_

_Yuki Imahara_

_What's on my right cheek?_

_A bandage…_

_Why does it feel like there's something wrapped around my leg?_

_You got shot… you got an operation and had several bullets taken out. You have a cast on…._

_Why does my head hurt?_

_I have no Idea…_

_Where are my glasses?_

_Where is Murata?_

_I-_

Before I could think of an answer I notice a roaring sound, it sounded like a big engine…a sudden surge of pain engulfs my head and as I couldn't take any more of the pain. I groaned and then opened my eyes. It takes a while for my eyes to adjust but as soon as they did I realized I was sitting inside a plane, and sitting in front of me, I was greeted by a sight that was by far the most comforting thing to see at the moment….

_Ken Murata_

"Hey there Yuki, you're finally up?"

"Murata…what's going on?" I ask him, he smiles and then shakes his head

"Why don't you ask _these_ guys over here?" he turns his head and I see that to his right and to my left we were seated together with some guys in military uniform putting some face camouflage on.

_Why am I in a plane with these guys? I'm not in the military…am I?_

_I have no idea…_

I look at the floor for a moment and concentrated to remember the last thing I was doing

…..

………..

_I was…at the hospital_

Then it hit me, I remembered everything. I panicked and then tried to stand up. I was stopped when the guy next to me took out a knife, placed it near my throat and shushed me. I turn my attention to him and start asking questions

"What's going on? Who are you? Why are we tied up like this?"

No answer…He just smirked at me. And then Murata spoke up

"No use trying to get any information out of them, I already tried that" I look at Murata and pause for a moment. Here he was, his hands tied behind his back like me. He has no idea who these guys are, what do they want, where are they taking us.

And yet….

He manages to remain so calm, I swear if I see him smirk at me, He-

…..Oh

………No, he didn't….

……

Yep, He just cracked a smirk at me…and his glasses shined a bit too…

….I have no idea how a guy as creepy as him is Yuuri's best friend, there are just some things I won't understand. But I did understand this….

"If you already tried asking them…then why did you have _me_ ask them?" I asked Murata, He just smirked at me some more and then replied

"I just wanted you to 'see for yourself' that's all" I snorted at him. I swear… if I wasn't tied up right now Murata…I'll strangle you to death. I hear some sort of conversation going on just a bit forward of the plane. I turned my head and see that it was coming from the cockpit of the plane, there was no door so I could see that there were two pilots and they were talking on the radio. I tried to listen in but their conversation on the radio seems to have stopped. I see one of the pilots turn his head towards us and I saw him give a thumbs up signal. Everyone next to me and Murata stands up and they make both of us stand up. The guy who had a knife next to my throat put the knife away.

Or so I thought….

He makes me turn and face the back of the plane and then to my relief he uses the knife to cut my restraints. I feel him breathe over my neck as I see that the back of the plane starts opening. I see that we were only a few meters off the ground, and then he whispered to me

_Do you want to know what your 'friend' used to do? Well….Here's your chance_

He shoves us both out of the plane

**Normal POV**

Time…1:30 P.M.

Location: The DMZ (Demilitarized zone)

38th Parallel, Border between North and South Korea

Yuki's leg was still bandaged and still not fully healed; Murata had to help him walk as they trekked through what seemed to be a barren wasteland. They were covered in dirt from rolling around when they were shoved out of the plane; they managed to find what seemed to be a dirt road and went along its path. During their long trek they noticed there was no sign of anyone there

No buildings…

No Civilians….

Not even any animals….

Yuki looked up at the sky as he wondered what was going on….where were they? Why is this happening to them? And what was that guy on the plane talking about?

Over in the distance Murata notices a convoy of trucks coming their way, He nudges Yuki's shoulder to get his attention and then point at the trucks in the distance. They start waving and shouting at the incoming convoy and it would seem that they have managed to get their attention. They both breathe a sigh of relief as soon as one of the trucks pulls over and someone comes out of the driver's side of the truck. Yuki was in pain…a lot of pain. Even with Murata's help, it was still a bad idea to go trekking for miles with a wound like the one he's got, especially after getting shoved out of a plane. The pain was unbearable; the world was going dark for Yuki. His eyesight was going blurry, but he was still conscious enough to see what was going to happen next. Some more men come out from the back of the truck. Those men were wearing military uniforms; he also tries to get a good look at each of the soldier's faces. He assumes that from what he can see…they were Japanese. And then Yuki just had to speak up and ask those men in Japanese

"Are we in some sort of Japanese Military base?" A few seconds passed and silence was his only response, He becomes a bit confused when he takes a good look at their uniforms. Yuki could feel that something…was definitely off. Before long he hears a response…but he doesn't really understand what they were saying. It was like they were speaking some other language.

_Is that them?_

_Yeah, it could be. What do you think So-ryeong?(Means major)_

One of the men who seem to be the commander takes a look at the two

_Hm…They're both Japanese…I have no idea who the guy with glasses is but the other guy…_

He looks upon Yuki and sees that his leg is injured and then he smirks

_I think he's the operative known as codename: Reaper_

All except one of the men were startled as soon as he had said that. The one who didn't get startled was just confused and asked

_Sir, what is it with this 'Reaper' guy?_

_A very dangerous man, he single-handedly killed off an entire company of my best men_

The man who asked this couldn't believe his ears. He looked back and forth between Yuki and his commander

_You're kidding…right?_

_No, I'm not kidding, even if this guy is injured he could easily take us all out_

_What should we do? If he's as dangerous as you say he is…we can't let him liv-_

_No, we can't do anything just yet and besides, I don't think he'll put his friend here in danger. For now we will take them back to our base. I'll get on the radio and inform our superiors…From what I know…this guy is a gun for hire, so if we 'convince' him to join us, he will do all of our 'exceptionally hard' missions from now on_

Yuki squint his eyes and sees that they were NOT Japanese…but they were Korean. He turns to see the last thing he probably will see which is look of dread on Murata's face as he then turns to those men in front of them and he could see that a couple of those men raise their weapons and hit them with their rifle buts. And everything goes completely black for both of them…

Back at the apartment…

"Oh…its you"

"Yes…it is me; Now let's get straight to the point. Tell me, how is my _apprentice_ doing?" Raven smirks

"Oh…are you talking about Reaper or your _other apprentice?_"

Agency sector Three

Location: A South Korean R.O.K.M.C. (Republic of Korea's Marine Corps) Military Base

In a certain part of their base which looks like a training facility that recreates an urban combat environment, someone was standing up on top of what looks like the beginning of the course which was a wall overlooking a small one-story building window a few meters away which, was barricaded with wood planks and the entire course. _She _was completely dressed in slightly fitted black leather and wearing a black Military Fatigue cap; holding a length of rope which was secured to a post on top of the wall in right hand and a M4A1 with a mounted EOTech Holographic Weapon sight. There was a person to the right dressed in classic military fatigues holding a stopwatch

"Go!" The person with the stopwatch shouted as he presses on the stopwatch which made the person in black throw down the rope and then swings down and through the barricaded window. Then she rolled once then something jumps up and it was a practice target which was human in shape holding a gun pointed straight at the person who just crashed through the window. She cocks the M4 and fires three single shots hitting the target in the upper torso just below the neck. The target falls down and the person runs out of the building and is greeted by another target and then the person shoots a burst of three shots while still running. As soon as one target is hit, another one pops up. Then a wall appears in front and the only way to get through is to scale the wall using a rope which was attached to a post on top of the wall. She climbs up and once she reached the top, she jumped down onto the other side; another target popped up but this time it was a plain wooden board with the words "Use silent attacks only" written in white paint. She rolled once then drew a knife from her right side pocket and threw it straight at the board and then the board fell to the ground revealing the path ahead. There is a corner straight ahead and she stops just at the edge of the corner and then she leans out a bit to see what is around the corner. She sees a couple of live targets; a couple of guys dressed in city camouflage, then she leans back and takes out a flash bang. She pulls the pin out and throws it around the corner then looks away at the same time covering her ears, and then it exploded, sending out a brilliant flash of light and an ear splitting 170 decibels. She takes out an air soft pistol and proceeds around the corner then starts shooting the two. Once she was satisfied, she proceeded to another part of the course where she had to go down a winding staircase and once she reached the bottom, there was a wooden door marked "Final test" and she kicked it open then took a step inside. Once inside she gasped as she heard a beeping noise and in front of her was a table with a bomb on top with the timer ticking….

3….

2…..

1…..

**BOOM!**

Bomb explodes and she is knocked back a few meters. The guy with the stopwatch appears; He stops the stopwatch and puts it in his pocket then helps her up. Besides from a few scratches she is fine. The guy with the stopwatch takes off his cap revealing his blonde hair and blue eyes, a face that has matured over the years and has freckles slightly above the nose. The person he was trying to help up takes off her cap letting the hair she tucked underneath the cap be free. She has long, and curly brown hair, her eyes were brown too. She turned to the guy who helped her up with a disappointed face.

"So…how long this time Rick?"

"Meh….About the time it would have taken you to defuse to bomb…fifteen seconds"

"Damn it! So close!" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself. She opens them again and asks

"How far away am I from his-"

"Mehh…..about 45 seconds"

"Damn it!"

"Calm down Greta….you know you can take this course four times…And what would _he _do if he caught you using such words…I know that the right of passage is intense…but if you complete the journey … you will find your destiny among the world's greatest warriors" Greta calms down. She turns and tries to hide the sad expression on her face

"Yeah, sorry but…this is the third time and I still failed…" She turns away for a moment then looks directly at Rick's eyes "Listen…could you just pass me?" Rick chuckles a bit before shouting

"Hell NO!"

"I was afraid of that….Look; we both know that…I can't see him until I pass right?" Rick nods "Then why don't you just let me pass? I just want to see him, that's all"

"Hey! Don't look at me, you're the one who swore an oath to yourself that you would only see him if you pass"

**Flashback**

5 years ago….

Inside a tent which had a sign of the Red Cross on one side, Yuuri was sitting down on the side of one of the many folding beds inside, beside him was Greta who was at the time a young woman. His chest was bandaged and soiled in blood

The sun was setting; Yuuri stands up and gets of the tent. Greta follows close by

_When will you be back?_

_I don't know Greta…_

_I'm going with you…_

_No_

_What? Are you planning to leave me behind?_

_No…I'll be back_

_When will I see you again?_

_I'm not sure, but I can promise you this…_

Yuuri puts his left hand in his pocket and takes out a small black box and hands it to Greta

_I will be there for you when you become a full operative_

**End of flashback**

Rick quirked an eyebrow

And? What did he give you?" Greta takes something out of her pocket and it was the same small black box that was given to her. She opens it and shows the contents to Rick who leaned forward to get a better view. There was a gold ring with a diamond placed on top of a red pillow. Rick leans back in shock

"A ring?!"

"Yes?" Greta notices the expression on Rick's face and "What's the matter?" She asked

"Don't you know what that could_ possibly_ mean?" Greta pauses for a moment and thinks

"uh…no, is it something important?" Rick snaps out of his shock and starts to smile. He leans over and as he leans over his smile grows wider and wider. At this point Greta was getting a bit nervous. Rick's face was only a few inches away

"Don't you have _any _idea?"

"What? It's just a ring…" Rick leans back and turns away

"It's not just _A_ ring…its an engagement ring"

"Pardon?"Greta was confused…

_Did I hear him right?_

"I think he just asked you to marry him" Rick jumps up and runs off as soon as those words left his mouth leaving behind a shocked Greta

"WHAT!?"

Back at the apartment…..

"Oh…I see, She's still too far away from being put into action" Raven chuckles a bit and could hear some light chuckling from the man behind the mask.

"Why don't we play a little game?"

A few minutes later, they were sitting down in front a table while cards were being shuffled by Raven

"So…Poker?"

"Yes"

"What will you wager? The usual five hundred thousand?" Raven asked

"Hm….let's make it a bit more interesting shall we? The winner gets to choose any prize he wants"

"Okay…it's now like you ever win at this game" Raven deals the cards; the man with the mask starts to laugh

"What is so funny?"

"Do you really think a man could be so unlucky? Yes, I know that up to now I have never won a single game against you but today is different"

"Different you say?"

"Yes, today is different because today…'Lady luck' is smiling upon me"

A few tense minutes pass as they looked eye to eye, seeing if the other has good cards or if he is just bluffing. Raven was at a disadvantage in this because he couldn't see the expression of his opponent's face because his opponent was wearing a mask. Raven takes one last glance at his hand before showing it

"Full house, three aces and a pair of queens"

"Oh my, a full house you say? with a pair of queens?" He takes a look and sees the cards were an ace of spades, an ace of hearts, and ace of clover, Queen of spades and Queen of hearts. He then looks at his cards and pauses for a moment

"Royalty…."

"Wha-?"

"People who have descended from a family line whose ancestors have done something of a great deal…that's what I'd imagine reaper's descendants will be…..Royalty…With Reaper as the king, a precious gem….a diamond in our agency….The king of diamonds" He takes on card from his hand and shows it to e the king of diamonds. Raven tenses as he senses something…

"And next…there will also be another diamond in our agency….someone who will give birth to the descendants of Reaper…a queen of diamonds…and her offspring" He takes another card out and shows it to be the queen of diamonds then a jack of diamonds, then an ace of diamonds, and lastly…the ten of diamonds

"Royal flush…and I do believe that I get to name my prize?" He leans over and whispers into a still Shocked Raven's ear

_Reaper's Contract_

**Yuri's POV**

_I hear these words…_

_Honor……_

_Fortitude……_

_Glory………._

_Soldiers are made. Not born_

_Same is true for heroes, for they are Made from the raw material which is a common man; courage forged from the heat of battle_

_These are those who dedicate themselves to a sense of honor…._

_To a life of courage…._

_And a commitment to something greater……_

_Than themselves…_

* * *

**Very busy….can't update as soon as I want**

**All I can say is…**

**Sorry**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 9:A Reaper's Fate**

**Yuuri's POV**

_I hear these words…_

_Honor……_

_Fortitude……_

_Glory………._

_Soldiers are made. Not born_

_Same is true for heroes, for they are Made from the raw material which is a common man; courage forged from the heat of battle_

_These are those who dedicate themselves to a sense of honor…._

_To a life of courage…._

_And a commitment to something greater……_

_Than themselves…_

_No..._

_You have been chosen...few are qualified for..._

_No..._

_Even fewer will survive..._

_NO!_

_I was screaming out, I didn't want to hear anymore, I'm just a kid for goodness sake! how could...how could I ever turn out to be what they expect to be?_

_'If you can't be what we want...No...NEED to be...then everything will be destroyed' I hear someone speak those words, I look around and see myself surrounded in darkness, just empty space until for a moment I see something flash before my eyes..._

_A masked man_

_I am engulfed in light and see everything around me start to change_

_I see myself walking down a corridor, illuminated by a single straight line of white light overhead following the path of the corridor. I see someone was infront of me, it was Raven_

_"We are the best kept secret on earth_

_Our mission: Is to monitor and if necessary, intervene in hostile activities on earth..._

_We are your best..._

_Last..._

_And only...line of defence" He stops walking and turns and faces Yuuri_

_"We work in secret...we exist in __**shadow" **__we reach a steel door, it was old and a bit rusty; it was lined with a lot of rusty old bolts with a combination lock in the middle. It was some kind of old safe door I think...Raven asks me to step back and then he starts to dial a few combinations and then opens the door. What was beyond the door was an empty room, it was pitch black and the only thing I see is a table being lit by a single light bulb overhead in the ceiling. And on the table was a small black box. it was open and it revealed to be some sort of jewelry box lined with red silk on the inside. resting on top of the silk as if it was some sort of pillow was a pair of dog tags. Raven steps forward and takes the dog tags and then goes back towards me. He hand over the dog tags to me_

_'This belonged to a man...A great man, he was the founder and the first operative'_

_I read the dogs tags_

_Codename: Reaper_

_#: 3145512-32-14_

_'Everything written there has a meaning' I look up to Raven as he continued _

_'Reaper..._

_Short for Grim Reaper_

_Also known as the 'Angel of Death'_

_He was a man who loved this world...and made sure to do everything he possibly could to protect it. He brings death to those who...you get the point_

_Our agency is unofficially known as the 'Ministers of Death' a nation that lives within nations, but the person who owned this dog tags was known as the Angel of Death...care to know why?_

_Compared to others, He showed mercy to his foes, granting them a quick and painless death, everyone he has killed has either a look that looks like they are sleeping or with a small smile on their face. He was 'polite' on the battlefield, he was the most efficient agent we ever had'_

_I hear someone else's voice_

_'And you are to inherit his name...' I turn around and see the masked man again, I turn to see Raven was no longer there, everything has returned to being pitch black except for me and the masked man 'Don't look so surprised, I'm speaking directly to you in your mind, your body is currently in south korea in a military base in a 'special' room that was prepared for you' He giggled a bit 'You were unknown to death, and unknown to life. I hope you still are' The rest of his body was revealed to me, it wasn't much. All I saw was...he was covered in black I think because I really couldn't see much of him at all. he even had a black cape... except for a couple of white gloves he was wearing he completely blended in to the darkness_

_'You really know how to surprise me...little boy. You've exceeded all expectations but...leaving the agency was a horrible mistake for you to make as punishment I have taken a couple of your friends including one that surprisingly look a lot like you somewhere in North Korea. As you may recall, we do not have any diplomatic ties with that country...or with any country...unless of course rendering our 'services' is some sort of diplomatic tie. There is a high probability that they will be killed as spies. Consider this an initiation mission, you can save them if you have not gotten lazy and soft with your 'long vacation' I want to see if you've gotten soft, if you're no longer what we need you to be then you are useless to us and we will have no choice but to destroy you and everything and everyone dear to you. In a few moments you will wake up and I will allow you to assemble a small strike team to rescue them' I was shocked from all of what he said_

_'Damn you to hell! Get out of my head!' I shout out_

_'Hmph, you may damn me if you want...true...I am evil...but keep in mind I am a 'Necessary Evil"_

* * *

**Sorry for posting this twice but some of the text was missing when I checked it, so I just had to reupload it**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 10: Sins of Yuki's father**

_Like a sentence to death,_

_I've got no options left,_

_I've got nothing to show now,_

Somewhere in the air, inside a helicopter the masked man sits in a passenger seat and in his left hand was a contract

Having a somewhat mysterious symbol on the upper left side corner; the symbol was something that looked like it came from the middle ages. He gazed upon the contract and going down at the bottom of the contract was a list of names

Written in blood....

They were all crossed out with blood...

13 names were written on the contract and next to each name was a nickname given to them. The nicknames seem to tell something about each 'reaper'

The first martyr

The defiled prince

The first son of the fatherland

King of drowning despair

The hammer

The Alpha and his partner

The Omega

The deprived monk

Slasher

Stealth

The Shadow King

The 'wise' one

And the very last name at the bottom of the contract read

_Yuuri Shibuya...The '_Coeur passionné'

The man smiles a mischievous grin behind his mask and nods his head a few times as he remembers when Yuuri signed this contract

**Flashback**

_In a dark room, The masked man and Yuuri were both sitting by a table and on the table was a knife stabbed into the middle of the table_

_'Is this all that I have to do?" Yuuri asks as he gazes upon the knife_

_'You will enter a pact of blood with our agency, forever loyal to the call, putting your duties first before anything_

_Family...forget about family. You shouldn't have any problem here since your family is dead_

_Friends....forget about your friends, in this 'field of work' you are about to enter the only one you can truly trust is yourself_

_Love...'_

_'I get it' Yuuri stated simply and then he grasped the knife with his right hand and he hesitates for a few moments before he cuts his left wrist and hissed in pain as the masked man puts the contract on the table. Yuuri moves forward and just before a drop of his blood drops onto the contract the masked man says something important_

_"And if you fail to uphold these conditions....there will be consequences for you to face' Yuuri looks upon the masked man and then replies_

_"I understand' _

_A single drop of Yuuri's blood touches the contract and Yuuri watched as the contract glowed and his blood ran onto an empty space in the contract and started forming letters, spelling out his name_

_'How do you feel?' the man behind the mask asked Yuuri who was still a bit baffled as to how his blood formed his name_

_'Fine' a long pause before Yuuri continues 'Is this...Is this for real? this...contract...for my soul' The man behind the mask chuckled_

_'The wind...a thing that exists yet you cannot see nor touch it. Same as with the supernatural, things that have no proof of existence yet have made themselves known in..small ways. Just like the fact that we both know about heaven and hell and yet, we have no proof of their existence. If you don't believe in souls than oblige me by damning everything good in this world and saying that the only thing you care for is yourself .' _

_'....' The masked man was contented with Yuuri's silence_

_'Then for you...it is real. Keep this in mind; everyone in this world is free to do as they wish except those who are members of our agency. Our power is too great and if we are given the freedom to do as we wish it will corrupt us and it will only be a matter of time before we abuse our powers'_

_**End of flashback**_

'I already foresaw this. Your rash decision of leaving the agency 'my prodigy' was…typical; as is your inability to comprehend the greater plan' He glances outside

'....And you too, my son. For running away from me' He pauses before he continues

"Yuki... You and Yuuri; though you may not know it but you both are part of a grander scheme' He taps the shoulder of the helicopter pilot and asks him to hand over the radio. The pilot hands over the radio and the masked man takes the radio

'_Lord Hanz Heidelberg…._meet me at these coordinates'

* * *

In a barracks at the military base Yuuri woke up to find himself lying in one of the double decker beds. Unknown to him he was being watched by a few persons standing around the bed. His sight was blurry, and so he started rubbing his eyes and blinked a few times his head had a splitting headache. Yuuri slowly got up and sat himself on one side of the bed. He then recalls what he saw and asks himself

_Was that.....was that a dream_

Soon reality hits him as he finally notices the people standing around the bed they were the same people on the picture he had. He then gives out a sigh

"Guess it wasn't a dream after all' He gets up and takes a good look at everyone around him

'So...what's the current situation?' Yuuri asked one of the men who was dressed up as a German Gsg-9

'Good news first, even though you suddenly left the agency a few years ago we understand ...we will still follow you.....Ahem The world is in good shape...we've tracked your friends to a North Korean military base 50 miles of the Demilitarized zone' He takes out a map and show it to Yuuri and then points to where Yuki and Murata were being held 'They're alive, but not for long. One of them will be killed as a spy while the other that looks like you who is currently...' He paused, Yuuri tensed as the German thought

_Should I tell him?_

'What? what's happened to him?' Yuuri asked

'Well...Nothing yet sir but....'

'But?'

'They have mistaken him for you...'

Silence....

"What's the plan?' The German asked Yuuri, Yuuri takes the map

'Got any more details about where they are being held?' Yuuri asks, the German takes out another map, it was a map detailing the military base and its surrounding area

'They've got 4 sentries at each corner of the base composed of a watchtower, 2 machine gun nests each garrisoned with about 5 men per sentry. 1 sniper on the watchtower with a radio, one man manning each machine gun nest, and the last two are patrolling around the sentry armed with Ak-47 with attached grenade launcher. The surrounding area is composed of high grasslands. In a few hours a convoy will arrive to take them both to another military base, this routine repeats until they reach the capital of North Korea' Yuuri stands still for a moment with eyes closed and….

_Sigh…I think I need to bring a crossbow_

'We leave immediately via helicopter flying low to avoid enemy radar landing two kilometers away from the base and then we will proceed on foot, All of you take a M-24 sniper rifle with a silencer, M4 assault rifle with silencer and scope, a M9 knife if things get real up close, a USP .45 caliber pistol with silencer, and some C4..."

'C4 sir?' One of the men asked

'I have a feeling we'll need it'

* * *

In a military barracks somewhere in South Korea

'All right time for briefing' Rick walks in dressed as a R.O.K. Marine with a cap on. The inside of the barracks was arranged somewhat like a classroom in which you had a blackboard, a table and a chair in front facing rows of seats for the students but in this case the students were replaced with soldiers also wearing the same uniform. Rick sits himself on the edge of the table in front

'We have intel that the North Koreans have acquired some _very_ dangerous weapons of mass destruction that could tip the balance of power. Our job is to infiltr-' One of the soldiers raises his hand

'Sir, what kind of weapons are we dealing with?' Rick pauses for a minute as he then gets off the table and paces back and forth a bit looking down on the floor and then stops facing the soldier who asked the question

'According to our Intel, we confirm that there are two types of weapons; the first types are some medium range nuclear missiles. The other type is…' Rick pauses as he was having a hard time saying the words and then after a few seconds finally starts talking

'Some….kind of…. There are two things….some kind of lab experiments and….a poison….. We believe…. It's a serum' Rick clears his throat 'anyway, that isn't important, what is important is that we carry out our mission. And our mission is to capture vital components of the medium range nuclear missiles and the serum, anything else we can't carry we blow up with Napalm; burn the serum and render it ineffective' A soldier walks in with a laptop in hand. He salutes Rick and Rick salutes him back

'The shadow king' has made a proclamation' He asks Rick to get off the table and Rick gets off the table. He places the laptop on top of the table and opens it and by doing so it starts playing a recorded video message made by the masked man

'This is the former 11th operative also known as the shadow king. I trust that all of you have been briefed so you know by now that your objectives are to retrieve some weapons in the name of our agency. Should any of you have second thoughts about performing your assigned duties, be reminded that if you fail this mission here, not one you will be going home. You will stand or fall together in this….forsaken mission.

Serve the agency. Serve in the name of humanity's security. All other priorities are second to Victory! Shadow king out.'

* * *

In the very same place Rick was going to attack lies one of the largest bunkers ever made. Inside the first stages of the bunker were heavy fortifications. Machine gun nests posted inside the corridors of the bunker. Outside there was a garrison of 20 heavily armed soldiers guarding the outer perimeter of the bunker. Beyond those fortifications, deep inside the bunker, underground over 300 feet deep lies a rows and rows large tubing with…certain unknown creatures which figures have been clouded by dark and thick fluids the creatures are floating in. The masked man appears walking by the rows of vats escorted by a man in a brown coat. The man had a slightly long and crooked nose, brown hair which is in disarray that had gray side burns. His face was slender and his eyes were brown. He had a very thin black beard, much like what one gets from lack of shaving regularly. His teeth were a bit crooked, thick eyebrows having a mixture of black and grey hair. He had a watch on his left wrist. He had a small, slender body and overall he was quite literally not looking so bad….

…considering he how old he was

….and that he hasn't aged a day

He takes out a cigar and a Zippo lighter from his coat. With his left hand he places the cigar in his mouth and lights it with his Zippo lighter in his right hand. He breathes in before he starts talking in an German accent

'So….my old friend…' he exhales the fumes from his cigar 'I suspect you have a good reason for pulling me away from my….' He turns his head towards the masked man '….duties' they both stop walking and the masked man speaks up

'Your 18th century French wine can wait, my good friend' He grabs his shoulder

'Come, stand here. You need to see this-" said the masked man as they turned to see the vats. Heidelberg groans

'I know all about these things…I created them, we've both seen more than a hundre-' Before he finishes the masked man grabs him again in the shoulder and they face each other

'You've seen nothing!' The masked man also known as the agency's Shadow king shouted at Heidelberg. He points to the vats

'Experimenting with…with…with these 'THINGS' is one thing….Unleashing them to the world is another!' The Cigar drops from Heidelberg's hand. The Shadow king calms down and then clears his throat 'You must go into this with both eyes open, I am already sacrificing my best agents and my 'Reaper' for this experiment of yours by sending them on a **suicide** mission. This is something you cannot back out from. Once started, there's no going back' the near forgotten cigar burns its last embers and looked like it would die out by itself, that was before Shadow king stomped on it with his boots and making sure he put it out. Heidelberg was looking down at the cigar, deep in thought. Thinking if he should go ahead or not.

'Are you prepared to go all the way with this Hanz?' asked Shadow king

'….' The Shadow king tilts his head, silence fills the area around them as the only thing that could be heard was the ticking of Heidelberg's watch

'Yes….' Heidelberg takes out another cigar '…Yes I am prepared to go all the way, my good old friend' The shadow king nods his head at the same time Heidelberg lights his cigar

'Good, good, I knew I could count on you' he pats Heidelberg's back a few times before hearing a voice from far away calling to them. They both face to the direction where the voice was coming from and see a soldier running towards them. He pauses to gather his breath and then salutes them both

'The preparations are complete, should we execute now?' The soldier asks, The Shadow king shakes his head

'No, we should wait for our '_guests_' to arrive, in the meantime; ready our helicopter and get the pilot to take us out of the area' He pauses 'Everything is as it should be'


End file.
